


永夜

by yhyak456



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 105,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yhyak456/pseuds/yhyak456
Summary: 14岁的沢田纲吉在错误的时间遇到了错误的人，然后两个人纠缠一生。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一个小透明儿，为爱发电

【骸纲】永夜

食用指南：

1.本文极度污，作者菌丧心病狂

2.角色OOC，不要骂角色，要骂骂作者。

3.原本的工口系列，现改名为永夜。

4.新版

 

相关设定：这是纲吉君刚遇到里包恩不久的事情，故事发生在暑假期间，里包恩因事回了巴勒莫，奈奈和家光出门旅游。 

※※※

 

第一章

“还那么倔？”六道骸的舌头在纲吉的耳畔萦绕，时不时偷袭他脆弱的耳垂：“你越是倔强，我就越是想强占你。”半真半假的话，让本就拎着一颗心的纲吉越发恐惧。

“不，不要！”纲吉几乎不敢想象即将发生在自己身上的事情，眼泪含在眼角几欲滑下，但他很快强压下恐惧，颤抖着说：“我、我是男的，你居然也想……变态！”

“哟，还挺有骨气的嘛。”六道骸一拳狠狠捣在纲吉腹部，“很抱歉地告诉你，你的抵抗让我更兴奋了，我就喜欢你这样的。”

纲吉吃痛之下，弓起腰不住的呻吟，冷汗顺着脸颊淌下，滴落在衣襟上，浸染出一片水迹。事关男性尊严问题，他绝不会被轻易吓倒，漂亮的蜜褐色大眼睛狠狠瞪着对方，通透的瞳孔里跳动着鲜亮的火苗。

“这个眼神不错，”六道骸笑了笑，本就邪魅的容貌更染上了几分诡异，搭在纲吉肩头的手滑了下去，猛然在他胸前的一点凸起上用力掐了一把：“希望在我疼爱你的过程中也能继续保持。”

“痛！”剧痛夹杂一阵电流般窜过的奇怪感觉让纲吉发出一声惊呼。

“你最好乖一点，虽然我不介意卸下了你的四肢再享用你的小屁股，不过到时候痛的可是你噢。”六道骸轻轻松松撕开纲吉的衣襟，露出光裸的肌肤，凑到他胸前的乳头上啄吻两下，感受到了纲吉一瞬间的瑟缩，他浅笑着伸出舌头色情而享受地打着圈舔弄。

“……变态！放开我！”遭遇绑架，又被捆绑，还可能被变态猥亵，纲吉拼命挣扎起来。

他比任何时候都痛恨自己的霉运体质，出来玩就遇到小流氓被救之后反而被人绑架，结果这家伙还是一个变态！不，他更该痛恨的是警察，这样的变态是随便什么人就能遇到的吗？更可怕的是，他是趁着家庭教师出远门的机会出来放松一下，现在……还有人能救他吗？

如果他是童年梦想中的巨大机器人，或者里包恩那样厉害的小婴儿或许能够在这种情况下逃脱，可惜，到目前为止只受过些微训练，实战经验几乎为零的他，没有死气弹的帮助连被同学欺负都只能哭丧着脸忍下去，想要从眼前这个有着奇怪力量的陌生人手中逃脱听起来简直就是天方夜谭。

这个人除了那双红蓝异色的瞳孔和奇怪的发型之外，外表看上去就是个无害的俊美少年，身材高挑俊拔，在哪都是受欢迎的对象。之前也一直表现得温柔和善，还把自己从那些小混混的手中救下，这才使得他放松了警惕，毫无戒心地跟随对方，直到自己被绑起来才知道这个人竟然是个对男孩子都有兴趣的变态！

他究竟是什么运气，家庭教师是个奇怪的婴儿，身边一堆怪人，出门还会遇上这种事情！

纲吉的双手被绿色的藤蔓紧紧束缚吊在半空，足尖刚好着地，如果他不踮起脚尖努力站直，双手就会一直受力。没一会儿，双臂就变得酸胀不堪，轻轻一碰就如同过电一般非常难受。他皱着眉咬紧下嘴唇，忍受着这个怪人在他胸前的为所欲为，不发出半点声响。

明明害怕到抖得停不下来，偏偏还要咬着牙死撑；明明在流氓面前那么又软弱又卑微，在自己面前却又展现出奇异的坚韧。

六道骸放开了那被他舔得通红的软粒，改用手戏耍般地玩弄，兴致勃勃地盯着那双流露出憎恶的漂亮眼睛，脑内却不自觉地想着，原来无趣的人类之中竟然还有这样奇妙的存在啊。这样的天真，有别于孩童的无知，更多的是纯净如溪流般的自处，让人看着就想摧折。

纲吉再也忍受不了六道骸的戏弄，奋力一脚踹向了他，却被对方轻易捉住脚踝，曲起一条腿，他勾起唇角邪笑，“都到了这个时候你还想反抗？真是让我越来越想好好‘疼爱’你了。”

虽然一开始就这样说着，但其实六道骸本没打算对纲吉做些什么，捆住对方和那些暧昧不明的话只是一时恶趣味发作。

但当他迎上了一双清澄如琉璃，仿佛蕴含着火焰的眼睛时，心脏突然就漏跳了一拍。

尽管他看起来只是个未曾经历过风浪的骄傲少年，可实际上他的人生经历比起绝大多数普通人来说要复杂太多，何况，来自于移植而来的那颗诡异的眼珠的传承记忆磅礴浩瀚，他的阅历可以称得上深厚无比。天资聪颖、底蕴深厚，加上他早年间的际遇，这让他对绝大多数人事都无法提起兴趣。

然而就在这时，那双盛满了泪水与怒火的蜜褐色眼瞳，从里面迸射出的受辱与不屈的眼神，一头撞进了他内心深处无垠的黑暗，打在心房上激起了一层层空洞而贪婪的回声。纯粹通透的天真，干净得让人想要侵占，想让他沾染上自己的颜色和味道，想看到天真被勾勒成妩媚妖艳，那该是怎样一幅动人心魄的美景？

心动不如行动。

六道骸行动力很高，在纲吉的反抗挣扎中用幻术藤蔓缚住他胡乱蹬人的腿，一手扣在腰间制止他的行动，脸凑到纲吉脖颈间落下一个个或轻或重的吻。他没有接吻的打算，一方面是出于没兴趣，另一方面则是那只眼睛的缘故。轮回眼的融合需要尽量避免其他契约的干扰(比如带有契约意义的接吻)，六道骸受轮回眼的影响在与人交往中甚少会做出容易产生联系的举动，甚至未免麻烦，平时都离群索居……

实际上，他还是第一次这么想要占有一个人，并且还是一个同性，欲望出现得突兀而浓烈，让他有些踌躇：这或许是那该死的轮回眼的选择？六道骸微微皱起眉，有些不快地轻抚右眼。他并不愿意被那只眼所支配，但放过眼前的猎物又让他有些不舍。

购买限量甜点回来的路上，因为被闹哄哄的一群人挡住了回去的路，这才顺手救了被流氓欺负的少年，没想到这孩子居然就像缠人的流浪狗一样跟着自己走了一路。自己明明是个坏蛋却被当成好人一样对待，这让六道骸非常想要让这个笨蛋认清现实的残酷。于是抓住纲吉带回来，打算关他一会儿吓唬吓唬这个烦人的小家伙，谁知出门清理自己行踪的时候居然发现有黑手党在打听他，这可真是有趣了。难道这孩子是某个黑手党干部的后代？

黑手党啊，他最憎恶的黑手党！

那便不能放过他了呢。既然让他发现纲吉跟黑手党有所关联，就算他倒霉吧。

做下了决定，六道骸前后想了想，觉得事情应该不会很容易就败露。首先一切的发生都是突然兴起，在事后他又清除掉了那伙不良少年的记忆，在这种情况下若是有人想要找到这孩子几乎不可能。城市里每年都发生那么多起失踪案，谁又会去注意一个不起眼的孩子。就算撇开这些不谈，对于自己的特殊能力，六道骸还是相当有自信的。

 

纲吉将脸撇向一旁，不想看到六道骸的脸，自己是那么相信他、感激他从流氓手中救了自己，之前还纠结于要怎么感谢他才会一路跟随，结果现在却比让流氓打一顿更糟。里包恩一直教导自己不能看人只看表面，可是他一直不当一回事，没想到这么快就应验了。

“看着我。”六道骸冰冷地命令着，即便是一方不情愿的强迫行为，他也不容许对方有一丝反抗。

纲吉别向一边的脑袋纹丝不动，还闭上了眼睛，眼看无法避免被人侵犯，就让他逃避一下现实吧，他不想再看到那个人无耻的嘴脸。

谁知，双腿上传来的凉意令他不得不睁开眼睛，六道骸解除了捆绑住他双腿的幻术，正在脱他的裤子。纲吉清秀的脸蛋顿时涨得通红，狼狈而惊慌地挣扎起来：“你在做什么？放开，放开我！”

“我在做什么，等下你就知道了，是会让人很舒服的事呢。”仿佛哄孩子一样的语调，话里话外都藏着危险的气息。六道骸笑得一脸不怀好意，强硬地分开他光裸的双腿，私密的领域一览无余，纲吉羞愤欲死，下意识想蜷起身子合上双腿，无奈被对方死死扣住，完全无力挣脱。两人力量差距过大，他也只能任由六道骸兴致盎然地看个清楚。

六道骸满意地拍了拍手，仔细端详着自己的杰作：清秀可爱的少年被半吊在空中，满脸通红，泪眼迷蒙，衣衫大大敞开，露出没什么肌肉的瘦弱身躯，嫣红的乳头在白皙的皮肤上闪烁着之前舔舐后唾液晶亮的水光，光裸的双腿大大张开，弯曲成M型被幻术藤蔓捆绑吊起，保持蛙坐姿势悬在半空，私处完全展现在他面前，一副任人宰割的模样，配合上他羞愤交织的神色，真是说不出的勾人。

看着看着，六道骸终于按耐不住，有力的臂膀扣住还在做着无用挣扎的肉体，把纲吉紧紧压在墙上，一只手在胸口游走，同时用牙齿咬住他的乳头，坚硬的牙齿配合湿润的舌头噬咬舔舐，强烈的刺激不断从胸前传来，纲吉一开始还能半带哭腔的咒骂，但是很快，随着六道骸另一只手顺着纤瘦的腰线慢慢滑了下去，一把握住纲吉那从未被别人触碰过的分身，挣扎的状况发生了变化。

“你无耻、混蛋。”纲吉喘息着，尽他所能地用骂人词汇攻击着眼前人，身体疯狂扭动着想要脱离他的掌控。

“哦呀，居然这么有毅力，可我就是喜欢你这点，怎么办呢？我的好意，你就勉为其难接受一下吧。”说着，六道骸紧握着纲吉敏感部位的手开始上下套弄，娴熟的技巧挑逗产生的陌生快感冲击着年轻的躯体，性经验只有自己双手的纲吉感觉到自己的意志开始变得薄弱。

“啊……哈啊……不要……”嘴里还在说着“不”身体却开始懈怠，抗拒的力度越来越小。

“舒服吗？你平时是怎么弄的？”

“我、我才不会……哈啊。”喉咙里泄露出细小的呜咽，纲吉拼命压抑着眼泪，他脸色潮红，剧烈喘息着骂道：“你无耻、啊，不要……不要……”分身顶端随着套弄不断渗出透明液体，快感如潮而来，被如此“折磨”下去，他会丢盔卸甲成什么样子，他无法想象，也不敢想象。

“你很快就会求我的。”六道骸嬉笑着加大了手上的力度，有规律地上下撸动，没过多久他便感受到那根坚硬的小东西越发粗壮，一跳一跳地几乎要脱离他的控制。拇指毫不留情地扣入茎部顶端的孔洞，不让纲吉顺利达到高潮。同时，那根手指不怀好意地搅动着铃口，勾起了更多的酸麻。

“咿呀！”略微变调的声音在他头顶响起，他抬起头，那双潮湿的眼睛半带委屈地望着他，对即将来临的高潮的强烈渴望让纲吉脑袋一时昏沉，屈服的声音脱口而出，“啊…哈……放开，放开……”

“我说了，会让你求我，不过，这种语气我可不太满意啊。”继续搓揉着分身，却又不让这个少年真的发泄出来，高潮逐渐累积，让身体的主人一阵阵颤抖，更多的汗水顺着身体的轮廓流下。

拼命摇着头，嘴唇开开合合，支吾半天，还是抵不过想要释放的念头。“啊…哈…求你……”话一出口，声音的主人像是清醒了一些，立刻咬紧双唇，身体又是一阵剧烈挣扎。

虽然没有听到完整的求饶，六道骸还是满意一笑，从对方的种种表现看来，应该还只是个没经过人事的毛头小子，这样更好，纯净的身体彻底占有时才更有风味。

“好吧，看在你这么乖的份上，让你放松一下。”随便套弄一番，他松开了手，纲吉只觉得眼前白光连闪，呜咽一声，积蓄很久的快感喷薄而出。纲吉怎么也想不到，他竟然是从一个陌生男性的手里达到了高潮，这让生性腼腆害羞的他三观遭受了毁灭性的打击。

一把抹去几滴溅到脸上的白浊液体，六道骸皱了皱眉，将沾着黏液的手指塞入纲吉嘴里翻搅，“你自己的味道，尝尝吧。”

一滴水滴落在他军绿色的校服袖口上，迅速被衣料吸收，晕染一片湿意。六道骸毫不在意，继续在对方身上为所欲为。

纲吉极力压抑自己的情绪，然而残酷的现实以及自己不堪的表现都让他濒临崩溃，泪水盈满蜜褐色的眼睛，将它清洗得愈发通透。

虽然没有和男人做过，不过应当是进入这个地方才对。六道骸在纲吉股间从未被人探寻过的沟壑处细细抚摸，拨弄，试探着插入一根手指，很紧，虽然有点干涩不过应该容纳得下自己，进去之后大概也会很舒服。

尚处于高潮的余韵里有些模糊的意识突然清醒了几分，纲吉感觉到后穴的异样，像是有什么东西探进了他的身体。心脏仍旧剧烈地跳动，不祥的预感蜂拥而至，纲吉忍不住眨了眨迷蒙的眼睛，试图看清眼前人到底还要做出怎样可怕的举动。

六道骸收回了手，上身前倾，扶在纲吉腰间的手微一用力，托举起下体迎接自己，他看起来游刃有余，甚至还有闲心说着完全不符合事实的调侃：“看来你已经做好准备了。”

纲吉明显能感觉到硬挺的器官抵着他的臀部，气焰汹汹、蓄势待发。身体禁不住被这股灼热发烫的气息激得浑身一哆嗦，低头看见那紫红色的巨物，刚刚还因为高潮而有些发红的脸色立刻苍白下来。如果被这东西进去自己身体肯定会死的！

他颤声求饶：“别……”

六道骸并不像看起来那样挥洒自如，事实上他忍得相当难受：自己又不是性冷感，哪可能会毫无反应。他的下面已经硬得发痛，也不管对方能不能承受，便狠狠地扣住对方的双腿，一挺腰不容拒绝地将早已难耐的欲望送入了纲吉的身体。

纲吉由于被捆住的姿势，上半身剧烈晃荡，下半身却动弹不得，依旧紧扣在别人手里。

“呃啊--”他悲鸣一声，痛得只能猛力吸气以缓解痛苦，他本身是痛阈值较高的人，对疼痛的耐受性很高，然而这种像是被人活生生劈成两半的痛苦，不管怎样都让人无法忍耐。

眼前金花直冒，伴随着莫名其妙的轰响回荡在耳边，那一瞬间他觉得自己就快要死去，身体就像是被火红的烙铁硬生生地捅开。他浑身肌肉紧绷，不由自主地抽搐起来，完全不是用来做这种事的部位随着六道骸的推入，恍惚间在他的耳朵里似乎响起如裂帛般的声响，那里因为施虐者的暴行而被撕扯出一道道裂口，殷红的血液泊泊涌出，顺着股间沟壑不断滴落，在地上开出朵朵艳丽的花朵。

吊在头顶上早已酸胀不堪的双手攥得死紧，骨节发白，指甲深深抠入肉里，丝丝缕缕的血迹缓缓流出。

六道骸深吸一口气，平缓自己有些不稳的气息，毫无怜惜之心地继续推进。虽然他也不好受，初次交合没有开拓，鲁莽闯入未做好任何接纳准备的身体，小穴对异物的侵入全然吃不消，近乎痉挛般紧缩着，像一道铁箍勒得死紧，每深入一分都困难无比，非常不舒服。然而这一切在看到对方原本倔强又坚毅的神色逐渐崩溃、软化，眼泪随之滚落的可怜模样之后，就完全都不重要了。一种异样的征服感充溢心胸，连带着之前一直隐隐作痛的右眼也舒缓下来。

他半点不停，粗暴地顶入，一寸寸进入对方的身体，仿佛借由这种侵占行为能够掳掠得到什么特别的东西。

对于纲吉来说，这场掠夺则不啻为一种酷刑，身体随着六道骸的挺入像被人从中撕裂，抖动得如同寒风中的树叶，即使有鲜血的些微润滑也不能使他感到一点轻松，痛楚不断折磨着他的神经，他痛苦地扭动着，那点儿可怜的男性自尊和坚持都在顷刻间烟消云散：“好痛……放过我，求你，求求你……”

这一刻，他再也不顾及什么尊严问题，只希望这无止尽的疼痛和折磨能尽快停止。

“……出、出去……哈啊……”

六道骸对于这凄惨的求饶充耳不闻，而是继续向前推进，终于深入到再也无法更进一步的地方，才满足地喟叹一声，感受着自己的分身被一片又湿又热的紧窄包裹着，那是一片极其柔软灼热的湿润地方，随着抽送还会吮吸缠绕，带来让人沉溺的愉悦。

“好舒服，你把我夹得好紧。”

“嗯……啊……好……难受……”

纲吉咬牙忍受对方没有一刻停下的抽插，也不知是痛出来的冷汗，还是热出来的汗水不断流淌下来，顺着身体抖动不断洒落在各处。昏昏沉沉的脑子已经没法分辨这种细微的区别，只能随着对方的动作做出本能的反应，以及下意识的求饶。

“别……不要……痛……”

连续抽插几十下后，紧窒包裹的肉壁渐渐腻软柔媚起来，不再僵硬紧绷，小穴分泌出液体润滑，使得入侵者的动作越发顺畅。

六道骸享受地低喘着，他也是第一次进入男性的身体，因为没有经验才会吃这么大苦头。不过，也是在开拓完毕了才知道这滋味比女人的身体更加销魂，或许会让他上瘾。

六道骸抬起纲吉被捆绑起来的身体，又重重地放下，借助身体的重量一次次刺入他的体内，纲吉被对方凶猛地贯穿戳得连连求饶。

逐渐地，一丝丝宛如电流般麻痒的甘美从交合处传来，中和着逐渐麻木的痛楚，让纲吉咬的快要渗出鲜血的嘴唇稍微放松一点。

疼痛与不适逐渐远去，纲吉只觉得六道骸粗长的欲望碰触过的肉壁产生一缕缕酥麻瘙痒，让他感到害怕，更让他感到恐惧的是自己几乎克制不住的呻吟。心脏剧烈跳动，呼吸急促，似乎已经无法负荷这种有悖常理的行为，官能的快感完全压倒痛苦。

纲吉的转变六道骸怎会看不出来，他舔着纲吉的耳朵，笑着追问：“你里面好热，喜欢被我插的感觉吗？”

纲吉难堪地闭上眼睛。

抓著对方的腰，掌握着节奏深深浅浅地抽插，六道骸一边用舌尖舔舐纲吉的耳廓一边用阴茎在肉壁上刮蹭探寻着少年的敏感点，少年的身体慢慢泛出一层诱人的粉红，因痛楚而萎缩的分身也颤巍巍地站立起来。

“哈啊……”纲吉声音突然拔高，如泣如诉的呻吟陡然变调，六道骸一挑眉，毫不客气地朝着敏感点戳刺过去，分身又快又准凶猛地直捣黄龙。

从未感受过的、销魂蚀骨般的快感不停袭来，这种快感超过了之前射精的短暂高潮，而是持续不断，可以不断累计的欢悦。纲吉已经彻底失控，混乱地摇着头，浑身抖个不停，本能地扭腰摆臀配合六道骸的行动。

感到紧咬着分身的小穴不规律地抽搐起来，六道骸反而放慢速度，不紧不慢地抽送起来，距离快乐的巅峰仅仅一步之遥，却被生生止住，巨大的空虚感让人内心煎熬，纲吉难耐地扭动身体，迷蒙的泪眼无声的哀求。

六道骸摇摇头，无情拒绝：“我还没满足喔，等我一起吧。”

内心十分失望，纲吉无法克制地摆动身体，想要让那涨热的硬物更深地插进自己身体，狠狠翻搅内部，然而被捆缚的身体根本无法自主行动。徒劳挣扎了一会，他突然灵光一现明白对方所想，内心一番激斗，最终妥协于本能的渴望：“求你，求你狠狠、干我……”

“乖孩子。”脸上露出胜利的微笑，六道骸深深挺进，大力冲刺。

“哈……啊……”纲吉激烈地喘息着，只靠着后穴的抽插，再次达到了高潮，他觉得这样已是终点。

谁知，六道骸猛力一撞，把纲吉从短暂的失神中拉回现实，“时间还早呢，慢慢享受吧。”

再次落入地狱，纲吉的眼泪夺眶而出，神智逐渐清醒的他只能屈辱地任由六道骸的恣意妄为。

这样的折磨不知过去多久，纲吉终于如愿以偿的昏了过去。


	2. 之二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第二天发生的事

第二章

“醒醒，我可爱的小家伙。”

感觉到有人在抚摸自己的头发，纲吉有些茫然地把眼睛睁开了一条缝，含含混混地嘟囔着：“妈妈，让我再睡一会嘛……”

怪异的轻笑在头顶上响起，接着就感到身上一轻，盖着的被子被人掀开，身体感觉到了凉意，他一惊之下没等睁开眼睛就想要坐起来。

“唔！”身体沉重得好像被灌了铅，但他还是坚持着坐了起来。他坐在床上半闭着眼睛，混沌的大脑接收到一阵阵怪异的感觉从难以启齿的地方传来，并不是疼痛，而是一种说不清的奇怪感觉，轻微的刺痛里有着冰凉和麻痒。

——想要扣弄、翻搅一下里面。

纲吉打哈欠的动作一顿，来不及思考这奇怪的念头究竟是从何而来，便看见坐在床边的男人的脸，对这张脸的印象很快由模糊变得清晰，伴随着羞耻无比的画面一起在脑海里复苏，他的眼睛越瞪越大，终于完完整整地回忆起昨天被这变态奸污的恐怖事实。

“哦呀，想起来了吗？”六道骸翘着二郎腿，一手托腮，兴味盎然地看着他越发惊恐的眼神。火辣辣的视线一寸都不放过地扫过少年光裸的躯体，上面遍布着他留下的痕迹，每看一次就让他欢喜一分，更为接下来的游戏而暗自兴奋期待。

想起了昨天的种种，纲吉既感到屈辱又觉得手足无措，在昨天之前他还只是个毫无生活阅历可言的14岁孩子，从前生活无忧无虑，忽然遭遇被男人侵犯的可怕经历，他并不知道该怎么去面对，并且对方看起来似乎根本不打算放过自己，这让他越发感到害怕。日常所学的那些知识根本不足于解决问题，本就不太灵光的脑子现在更是一片混乱，完全不知道该怎样直视眼前的情况。

“建议你去吃点东西，不然你这脆弱的小身体在我看来有可能撑不过接下来的游戏哦。”

愣愣地看着六道骸，纲吉纷乱如麻的思绪充斥了整个脑海，一时没有反应过来对面的男人说了什么。

六道骸见他没有反应，随即转念一想，即使撑不下来也没有关系，大不了昏厥就是了，也不会有什么问题，随即改口说：“看来你还暂时没有胃口？那就先热热身好了，正好，我也很想马上开始呢。”

「开始……什么……？」

见到那个发型奇怪的男人站起身，阴冷又强大的气场笼罩在他的身上，纲吉越发慌张起来，不顾使不上力气的酸软腰腿，吃力地向后蹬踹着床铺想要远离这个可怕的人。

直觉告诉他要赶快逃离，可是身体的无力又阻碍着他的动作，明明对方看起来并没有比他大很多，可他却觉得这个人……强硬而危险得让他心惊胆战。

联想起昨天，纲吉很清楚这个人现在要对他做出的事情大概和前一次没什么区别。但也正是因为清楚，才会越发感到绝望。

“クフフ，劝你最好省省力气，毕竟……”六道骸笑着看他后背紧靠着床头眼睛紧盯着自己的紧张模样，没有去调笑他而是自顾自地走到一边，从橱柜里拿出一个小箱子。打开箱子，里面满满当当都是各类情趣用品。“等会儿需要你用力的时候可多着呢。”

“变态！你走开，不要碰我！”眼看着六道骸从箱子里拿出一样东西向他走了过来，想起昨天遭受的侮辱，纲吉还是难以接受现实，颤抖着想要躲远些，结果还是被抓了回来，他想要挣脱六道骸的禁锢，但凭他微弱的力气哪里是对方的对手，轻而易举就被制服。

“咔擦。”随着清脆的响声，纲吉的双手被一副金属镣铐锁到床头上，他兀自不肯服输地抬腿去踹六道骸，反而被他趁机将自己的双腿朝两边分开曲成M型，膝弯处同样用镣铐锁到床头柱上，摆成一幅极其屈辱的姿势。

“不，不要——！”

「不管是谁，救救我！」

纲吉头皮发麻，昨天遭受的那种让他恨不得当场死掉的剧痛稍微回想就让他忍不住发抖，难道今天还要再来一次吗？

伸出手肆意玩弄着他疲软的下体，六道骸欣赏纲吉不知是羞得说不出话还是害怕得瑟瑟发抖的含着眼泪的可怜模样，笑着问：“现在……觉得这里有没有很爽？”

被人紧紧盯着连自己都不曾细看过的地方，耳朵里还充斥着这种下流的逗弄，纲吉脸涨得通红，羞得眼睛都在发热，徒劳地张大嘴巴又怕吐出奇怪的声音，最后只好羞耻地闭上嘴，越是想要让自己看起来不那么动摇，身体的反应就越剧烈，他紧闭眼帘拼命扭动身体，想要挣脱束缚。

“虽然你那里本来就没几根毛，不过果然还是剃光了摸起来更舒服，这两个圆圆的小东西，剃干净之后看起来就像你的人一样白嫩可爱。”六道骸的手来回摩挲着他光滑细瘦的小腹，然后向下滑过还在沉睡中的分身，那个稚嫩的幼芽没有因为他之前的挑逗而苏醒，可见这孩子还是不能很快地进入状态呢。不过趁着纲吉睡着的时候做了些准备工作依然是正确选择，想到这里六道骸不禁有些自得。

“住手！快放开我，变态！我、我会报警的……住手，嗯啊……”变调的尾音揭露了纲吉的真实状态，可他自己却完全不清楚眼下究竟发生了什么。更令他不解的是，为什么自己明明心里厌恶着这个人的触碰，可是身体还是会在不知不觉中变得很热、很奇怪，舒服的感觉从那个人与他贴合的皮肤间不断挑逗着神经，并且还伴随着一种隐约的渴望：那是希望被填满的空虚欲求。

「其实我想要，想要……」

“报警？クフフ……等到你玩上了瘾，除了这张床，哪里你都不会想去的。”六道骸又笑了，眼睛里满是轻蔑和不屑，加重手劲炫技般地搓揉纲吉绵软的分身，那个沉睡着的小小阴茎在他灵活的五指下颤巍巍地站了起来。听着纲吉来不及咽下的呜咽偷偷溜出了嘴边，他低笑了一声，随手从床铺边拿起了一个冰冷而细长的金属小棍，捏着那个正吐出亮晶晶腺液的顶端，让顶上诱人的小口张开嘴巴，戏谑却又不容分说地插入铃口的细小孔洞里。

“啊啊啊！”突然遭受入侵的疼痛和尿道内部传来一阵阵酸胀让纲吉回过神来，看着这个男人正在把什么东西插入他的阴茎里，一边插入还在一边恐吓着他：“虽然我不介意，但是我想你应该不希望从此以后都没有办法勃起了吧?乖一点，对你没有坏处不是吗？”

纲吉瞪大了眼睛，无法想象的残酷话语如此轻易就被这个人说出来，而他能够做的也只能是紧皱眉头咬牙忍耐，像只温驯的羔羊般放弃了抵抗。

“这样东西呢，对你来是个好东西，能够让你感受到前所未有的快感，会上瘾哦。”当然六道骸不会告诉纲吉，这同时也让他从此再也无法和女性有亲密接触。盯着那个少年看了一会儿，六道骸嘴角勾起邪笑，从此后他别说是女人，就连和男人做都没法享受插入别人的快感，只能一直打开腿，沉迷在被操干的快乐之中。

六道骸动作很快，一边说着一边就已经插好了金属小棍将顶端的圆环向两边一掰，正好卡住分身顶端，这样不论他怎么挣扎晃动都不会掉下来，随后又在阴茎根部安上了束环，牢牢卡住阴囊，种种措施都是为了确保接下来的游戏乐趣。

看着一直全副武装的小东西有些恹恹的样子，六道骸像是很满意似的短促地打了声口哨：“你下面的嘴巴颜色也很好看，它应该也饿了吧。让我想想，该给这个可爱的小洞喂点什么好呢?比如……”在大腿内侧光滑的皮肤上抚摸了两下，六道骸的手指在穴口缓慢地画着圈：“我的手指？” 

说着，他一点点将食指和中指并排插了进去，感受到穴肉并不推拒地逐渐把自己的手指吞没，他心情很好地舔了舔嘴角：“看上去它已经饿坏了，不是吗？” 

“嗯！”纲吉浑身一颤，发觉自己竟发出了可耻的声音，他羞愧地咬住下唇，感觉眼睛里涌上了水汽，什么都看不清楚。可他又不甘心就这样屈服，只好咬着嘴唇硬生生把那水汽重新逼了回去。

紧致湿热的内部，能够给人带来至高的享受，六道骸回味昨天尝到的极乐，不由得对接下来的戏码又多了几分期待。六道骸的手指在小穴内反复进出，指甲四下搔刮拨弄，指尖细密地戳弄僵硬紧绷的肉壁使其变得越来越柔滑，并逐渐地产生了腻滑的粘液。

脸上蒸腾起一片热意，春色从身体内部浮上了皮肤表层，纲吉的身体开始颤抖，却并非出于恐惧。

“不用忍耐哦，你的声音很可爱，我很喜欢你动听的呻吟。”

回答他的只有偶然泄出的，压抑的喘息。不过六道骸并不太介意，不肯叫出声也有一个好处，那就是下面那个越咬越紧越含越深的小嘴了，他当然也很喜欢。

但是很快，他的关注点又转向了别处：“说起来，我在你身上用了一些很有趣的药物哦，它会让你的身体更适应也更懂得享受接下来的游戏，想知道有它什么作用吗？” 

“你对我做了什么？”纲吉狠狠瞪了那个男人一眼，可惜带着微红的眼角毫无威慑力，湿润的眼眸也反而让对方想更加卖力地欺负他。

“比起我来解释不如你自己体会更直观。”六道骸耸耸肩：“现在时间差不多了，让我来看一看效果如何。”他从箱子里拿出几个跳蛋，随便沾了点润滑液之后一一塞进了纲吉的后穴，并打开了开关。“刚开始也许会有点疼，不过等你适应了会很喜欢也说不定。”

“唔呃呃呃！”眼睛陡然瞠大，突如其来的刺激让纲吉身体猛然弹跳起来，又因为锁住手脚的镣铐长度而被强行拽住。

跳蛋在他体内挤作一团，一边滋滋作响一边互相碰撞，肆无忌惮地在肠道里欢兴雀跃，六道骸提醒的疼痛并没有出现，只有麻麻痒痒的感觉随着高频的震动潮水般迅速穿透了全身，纲吉几乎无法忍耐住呻吟。

“啊啊，不行了！好难受……拿出去，快拿出去！呜……”

六道骸捏住纲吉的下巴，和他迷蒙的眼睛对视，满意地看着他双拳攥到骨节发白，身体剧烈摇晃，镣铐也被扯得哗哗作响，这副想要摆脱猛烈袭来的快感的可爱模样真是令人不可抑制的心动。

这孩子果然没有辜负他的期望，性子倔得很，然而越是这样隐忍和抗拒就越让人想要征服，想要将他摧折凌虐，看到他软化崩溃，最终成为符合自己所有喜好的完美玩具。

在以往的人生里，他不是没有遇到过个性高傲的强者，但他总能将对方踩在脚下，可从未有过以这种方式折辱的想法，对于普通人他不屑如此，更别说强迫地占有对方。

只有纲吉，是不一样的。这样即便强逼也要侵占夺取的念头，他还是第一次产生。

“不行哦，这个请求我不能答应，你就忍耐一下吧。”

“嗯啊……热……好痒……好麻，不行了……啊啊啊！”

随着跳蛋功率不断上升，纲吉只觉得全身都像触电了一般，下身快要烧起来了，脑子里一片空白，身体在药物和道具的双重催逼下似要融化成水，然后沸腾。他难耐地在床上扭来扭去，锁链不断发出响声，全身都湿透了，烫热的可怕，白皙胸膛上的乳尖变得越发粉嫩挺立，硬得像两个小石子同时又泛着隐约的光泽，看上去无比诱人。酥麻发痒的感觉从骨头里面向外侵蚀，性器上血管青筋鼓起，弹跳着想要一泄如注。他这个年纪的孩子何曾受到过这样强烈的性刺激，如果不是阴茎被尿道堵死死塞住，如果不是阴囊被束环紧紧勒住，他现在早该射到了床单上。

眼前阵阵发白，无数炫光明明灭灭，在晃动的视野里纲吉痛苦地看着六道骸竟然拿出一本书坐到靠窗的沙发上闲适地翻看起来，丝毫没有解放他的打算。

“我、”

「想射、我好想射……

可是……这怎么说的出口，那样淫荡的请求怎么可能……」

六道骸似乎没听到那细弱的祈求，继续平静地翻着书。

“……请、……让……”廉耻心和请求一切的始作俑者给予自己解脱的矛盾想法如同拉锯一般几乎让纲吉崩溃，委屈的泪水盈满眼眶，让他几乎无法看清楚那个侵犯过自己的恶魔的一举一动。

“你要乖乖的哟，这都是为了训练你的忍耐力。”六道骸头也没抬，像是对手中的书籍很感兴趣一样仔细地阅读着。室内很安静，除了不时响起的翻页声，只有跳蛋震动的声音和锁链扯动的响声，以及断续的喘息呻吟。

像这样绝顶的快感，纲吉在以前根本没有感受过，而与之相对的这难耐的痛苦也同样如此，就如熊熊烈火不断地炙烤着他本就不甚坚韧的意志。

不知过去了多久的时间，支持着他的自尊和羞耻感被都被欲火吞噬焚烧殆尽，他已经无法思考，全部身心都在渴望着高潮的降临。

“啊啊……不要、我不要了，求你、求求你、我什么都答应你！呜呜呜……让我射，求你让我射……啊啊啊……”眼泪不断冲刷着他的眼球，涣散的目光一直追着六道骸所在的方向不曾偏移，他哭喘着竭力哀求，妄图获得沙发上的人不知有没有的一点恻隐之心。

六道骸发现自己真是做了件很有乐趣的决定，那些小玩具用在了纲吉身上之后，他的呻吟就没有再度停止过，从最初的生硬勉强到刚才的挣扎软化，现在更是明显无法克制的呜咽乞求--

整个过程真的是非常、非常可爱，好似一朵慢慢绽放的花蕾，花瓣徐徐张开，露出里面不为人知的娇艳之景……

他还想看到更多，只有自己能够看到的妖娆姿态。

“哦呀，刚过去半小时，你就不行了？”

六道骸这才慢条斯理地将手中的那本书合上，走到床边，饶有兴致地打量纲吉。

淫靡之极！

浑身散发着色香和情热的少年下身已经湿得一塌糊涂了，身下的床单洇出大滩大滩的水迹，肌肤表面渗出一层细密晶莹的汗珠，使得他整个人看起来都变得剔透可人，小小的阴茎随着身体的摇晃不停摆动，一些透明的水渍从尿道堵和铃口的缝隙间缓缓渗出，拖着数条颜色各异跳蛋控制器电线的粉嫩小穴一张一合，不停地流出清亮的肠液。

“求求你……啊啊……肚子……啊唔，肚子要破了，啊啊啊……干我也没关系……求你……让我……”

“考虑到昨天你是第一次，我只用了三分之一的剂量，即使这样你也才坚持了这么一点时间？”像是有些失望地咂咂嘴，对于纲吉的哀求，六道骸丝毫不为所动，摸着下巴思考了一下，拿出一支针筒，“别急着射，先试试全剂量怎么样?如果你能撑够了时间，我自然就会满足你。”

他手里的药来源于一个小有名气的密医，原本就只是一个偶尔合作的人，后来对方为了高额赏金设计坑害他们，没想到反被他们干掉了，于是六道骸也就顺手从他那里带走了一批特制秘药。这些药对于各种外伤有奇效，他在随后的几次战斗中得到了验证。那位密医有几个黑手党朋友，战斗力惊人，六道骸等人杀掉这些追击者也受了不少伤，他们因为身份问题无法去正规医院，只能自己治疗，这些药物很快就派上了用场，效果确实不凡。

昨天，因为六道骸的粗暴动作和缺乏经验，纲吉的小穴在性侵结束后已经撕裂红肿得可怕。他本就不是什么体贴的人，救治纲吉自然不是出于好心，只是看到纲吉那副被人好好疼爱过的样子，他又硬了。

为了让新到手的玩具不至于玩一次就弄坏掉了，他去翻了剩下来的秘药，却发现混杂在里面的一些奇怪的东西，其中一种就是兼具治疗撕裂伤的媚药。这种媚药不仅具有特效疗伤药的效果，还有着部分改造身体的奇效，将承欢方的身体变得更加敏感，性爱中反应更剧烈，让人在性交过程中更加投入，至于催情作用反而比一般的媚药差上一些。当然这一点并不为他所看重，倒是前两种药效让他期待甚高。

当时的他也是因此突发奇想：如果给那孩子注射了这种药，没准能够给他带来更多的乐趣。

纲吉茫然地看了他好一会儿，忽然醒悟过来：这个男人是绝对不会让自己好受的。他从一开始的目的就是为了折磨自己。如今已经落入恶魔之手，所有哀求恐怕不仅会毫无作用还会适得其反。

认清事实后，他颓然地闭上眼睛，不想再看这个人继续对自己施予的暴行。即使身体的热度惊人，心却似掉进冰窟，彻骨寒冷。

捏着纲吉的睾丸，六道骸将针筒里的药剂慢慢推了进去。冰冷的药剂进入滚烫的身体没过多久，全身就像火上浇油一样火辣辣的疼，纲吉的身体疯狂弹动，不停地摇着头，抗拒着、哀求着，眼泪不由自主滚滚而下。

“不要！好胀！唔啊啊……”

纲吉大张着嘴，呼吸急促，犹如濒死的鱼。

一针筒药剂很快注射完毕，但六道骸的动作显然并未停止，分别在纲吉的乳头和小穴内注射了药物。

接着他便站在一边仔细观察。

极短的时间内，纲吉的身体发生了巨大变化。那两颗原本只像小石子一样普通地硬着的乳头迅速涨大，汗水浸润下如同鲜红的果实引诱别人去采摘。而后穴的跳蛋一直未停，使他的后穴受刺激般的猛烈地翕动，大量的汁液，就像漏了一样迸发喷涌出来！

“哦呀，效果真不错。”在乳头上狠狠掐了一把，毫不意外收获了压抑苦闷的痛呼，六道骸大发慈悲地拔出所有跳蛋，扑哧扑哧地带出大滩的液体。他将手指插进去翻搅，柔软的肠壁依旧紧致，湿滑温热得让人流连，时而紧缩，时而放松，如同婴孩吮吸奶水一般一下下的抽动着，仿佛在挽留手指的离去。

“哇哦，居然湿成了这样，你难道是女孩子吗？流了这么多水，真看不出来你这么饥渴，明明长着一张这么清纯的脸蛋。”六道骸将手指探到纲吉眼前，透明的液体粘在他指间，黏糊糊地牵出一条条情色的银丝，"放心好了，我一定会让你满足的。"

纲吉难以置信地摇着头不肯面对现实，六道骸轻轻一笑，拿出一根不管是长度还是粗细都十分惊人、表面布满颗粒的橡胶按摩棒晃了晃：“先让你已经可以自动分泌大量肠液的小嘴试试这个吧，以后也不需要润滑油了，真是个一劳永逸的好办法呢。”说完毫不留情的将按摩棒深深地捅进小穴。

“唔啊啊啊！”

「要裂了，那里一定裂开了！」

“哦呀哦呀，一下子就全部吃进去了，真是惊人的天赋！简直是天生适合被人操干的婊子。”不负责任地说着下流话，六道骸对于秘制媚药信心十足，昨天小穴那么惊人的伤势过了一夜全都恢复，现在已经润滑足够更不会有问题。他又拿出两个坠着亮晶晶流苏的乳夹，掂了掂才哼笑着把显然分量不轻的乳夹夹在纲吉挺立的乳头上，乳尖立刻被拉伸向两边下坠，顶端宛如两颗鲜艳的红宝石。六道骸忍不住凑过去舔弄了一下，纲吉就像被电击一样猛地颤抖，被乳尖尖锐的刺痛激得停不下来。

“クフフ，你现在的样子才更适合这张脸啊。”

漂亮的眼睛里就像淌着蜜，伴随纤瘦躯体的扭摆折射出不同的光泽，原本可爱稚气的脸蛋透出一股惊人的色气，就连蹙起的眉头也让人产生想要狠狠欺负他的欲望。

在内心点评着纲吉初绽的风情，六道骸拨动了按摩棒的开关。比跳蛋激烈十倍的东西，在纲吉的后穴里不断振荡，狠狠击打着前列腺，疼痛和酥麻的感觉交织，快感简直就要爆炸一样膨胀起来，他的身体疯狂扭动，不断发出声嘶力竭的哭喊。

“求求你，干我吧，呜呜呜……我不要这样……”纲吉已经无法控制自己，难以忍受地哭出声来。

“很遗憾，我现在有点事情需要离开。”六道骸像是感觉到了什么不愉快的事情，眉头皱了皱，不得不放弃了继续调教纲吉的想法。

扫了一眼深陷情欲的少年，他不怀好意地笑了笑，为了让事情更加有趣一些，先放置一会似乎也不错。

纲吉忽然感觉到紧紧束缚自己分身的东西松开了，然而铃口依旧被尿道堵塞得满满当当，汹涌的欲望仍旧无法发泄。他努力眨眨眼挤出眼睛里多余的水分，看清楚身边男人手里的动作时立刻倒吸一口凉气。

三个大小不一的银环正慢慢套入他的前端，接着囊袋分左右两边也被死死扣住，连接的尾端则和包裹住屁股的一块银色三角布料一同在腰侧合拢，如同一条形状奇怪的内裤。

“这是贞操带哦，可以让你保持贞洁的好东西，当我不在的时候你就需要穿着它。”看出他的疑惑，男人恬不知耻地介绍道，然后像是突然想起了什么，捏开他的嘴巴强行塞入一个口枷，并在脑后固定好。“这样你就不会因为快感太过而伤害到自己了，我很体贴吧？”

纲吉再也说不出一个完整的词语，喉咙里不断呜咽着不成形的求饶。

“好，一切准备就绪，你就乖乖在床上等我。在我回来之前就先享受一下这份甜蜜的痛苦吧。”

完全无视了纲吉的悲鸣，六道骸嬉笑着转身出了门。

男人的形象在眼前逐渐变得模糊，如同一个虚无的影子飘散开来，等待纲吉的是无止尽的、快乐的地狱。

※※※

几小时后，六道骸回到这个房间。一打开房门，浓郁的腥气便一股脑儿冲进了他的鼻端。慢慢踱到床边，床单已经变得十分潮湿，上面的人更是惨不忍睹。

汗湿的头发一缕一缕凌乱而黏腻地贴在脸颊上，全身泛着不正常的绯红，就像煮熟的虾子一样正在往外冒着热气。小穴里的按摩棒仍在辛勤地工作，由于有着银色三角布料紧紧包住屁股，按摩棒没有因括约肌的松弛而往外掉出来，但贞操带的缝隙处，黏糊糊的液体正不断缓缓往外渗出，大腿根部以及身下已经完全湿透，形成失禁般的大片水渍。而被尿道堵塞住的阴茎依旧勃起，铃口处透出亮晶晶的水光，被乳夹夹住的乳头则是异常肿胀，红得发紫。

六道骸捏住纲吉的下颌，让他无力歪在一边的脸正对着自己，清秀可爱还带着点婴儿肥的脸上带着恍惚的表情，一副神志不清的样子。

“哦呀，竟然失禁了，有那么爽？”嘴里说着完全不符合事实的话，六道骸恶质地搓揉起鼓胀不堪的睾丸。纲吉身体立刻绷紧，眨了眨眼睛，有些清醒过来，但是很快又疲软下去，这时他甚至发不出声音，连喘息都非常轻微。

“这就要坏掉了？我都还没开始玩呢。”伸手在纲吉富有弹性的臀部捏了一把，少年从鼻腔里哼出一声黏腻的呻吟，却没有更多动作。

“除了身体的柔韧性，体力、耐力都很差，还需要更多的锻炼呢。”至于怎么锻炼，当然是和他一起在床上锻炼。六道骸解开口枷和贞操带，他已经回来了，这些东西自然是用不上，本来就只是为了进一步羞辱对方自尊心以及满足自我的恶趣味而已。

拔出纲吉小穴里的按摩棒时，他发出一声惊喘，轻声呢喃：“……别……我要……” 

“你下面这张小嘴还真是饥渴，道具也能让你满足？想不想要真家伙？” 

这种时候，纲吉也不知道自己到底在想什么，只是顺着六道骸的话说：“嗯，想、想要……给我！我要……”

“直接来未免也太无趣，对了，有很适合你这张可爱脸蛋的玩具呢！”

纲吉的头上被戴上了兔耳朵，刚刚轻松下来的小穴马上被尾端装饰着毛茸茸兔子尾巴的肛塞所填充，端详着砧板上的可怜小动物，六道骸愉悦的宣布：“クフフ，可爱的小宠物，记住你的主人是‘六道骸’，当然你只能称呼我'だんな'，只要你乖乖的だんな自然会满足你。来，叫一声给我听听。” 

纲吉张了张嘴，最终屈服于六道骸忽然变得冷淡的神色：“だ、だんな……”而那个古里古怪犹如一串数字的名字也从此印刻心底，成为最深的伤痕。 

如果六道骸想强迫纲吉实在太过容易，而让对方难以自持的哀求自己、讨好自己只为了让他操他，所获得的心理满足才是他想要的，现在正是摘取果实的时候。

这样想着，六道骸就觉得兴奋不已，打开了束缚纲吉的镣铐，将已经软成一滩泥的少年抱起，放到地板上，让他像狗一样跪趴在自己身前。

纲吉的脸正对着六道骸的双腿，他颤抖着仰起脸，一时不知所措。

在他头顶摸了摸，指了指自己下半身，六道骸用哄孩子的语气说：“来帮我舔。”

残存的自尊心让纲吉梗在那儿，沉默地抗拒着。

“是不愿意，还是不会？”

男人语气轻缓，笑容温和，纲吉却结结实实打了个哆嗦，忙低下头去避开视线。

“我、我从来没做过……”

“这样啊？我来教你。”六道骸指导纲吉来解自己皮带，那双青涩的手毛手毛脚的行动意外地带给他如同小猫挠痒痒般的撩人感触。

皮带、裤子拉链被一一攻克，外裤滑落到脚边，纲吉开始扯男人的紧身内裤，双手却被按住，“从这里开始，不能用手。”

盯着六道骸的内裤，他咬了咬嘴唇，忽然撑起身体，嘴凑到内裤的边沿，用牙齿咬住，慢慢往下拉。内裤被扯下来的同时，男人腿间那膨胀起来的东西也弹了出来，拍在了纲吉的脸上。

烫热狰狞的巨物摇晃着，腥膻的味道弥漫，纲吉不由自主想要退缩。他厌恶着这种行为，明明他也是男孩，为什么必须被人肆意蹂躏，遭受耻辱？这种在路边被人绑架，然后被监禁，最后被凌辱之类的事情，不是只有那些离奇不合理的影视作品才会出现的吗？为什么自己只是个并不出色的普通人却遭遇到了，这比自己是什么黑手党继承人之类的设定更不符合现实吧！

“哦呀？”到这种时候还有反抗精神？值得称赞，却不会手软。

啪！一声脆响，纲吉感到自己屁股被狠狠打了一巴掌。

“啊啊啊！”臀肉猛然收缩导致小穴紧张绞动，肛塞在体内的突兀感越发明显，已经被秘制媚药折磨许久的敏感身体压根经不起刺激，他的眼前一片白茫茫。

巴掌不停落下，痛和痒汇聚在臀部，那股一直在体内升腾的燥热感如同加了燃料一样烧得更加炽烈，滚烫的汁液叽叽咕咕的从依旧被堵塞住的铃口缝隙间不断溢出，在地板上滴出一处又一处的小水洼。纲吉感觉下半身已经被喜悦和麻木所占领，他跪在地上的双腿不停颤抖摇晃，随时都要瘫倒下去。

“真是淫荡的身体啊，道具就搞得你下面滴滴答答了。还是说，你是个变态呢？”六道骸揪起他的头发，扶起自己的阴茎拍了拍少年的脸，微笑：“张嘴。”

盯着这个令人讨厌的东西，纲吉知道他别无选择，自从落入男人手里那一刻起，他就丧失了主权。

仅仅几个小时的折磨，已经足够他深刻认识到六道骸的可怕，自己如果再不识相，等待他的会是怎样可怕的地狱？他不知道。

也许他已经在地狱中了。

他还只有14岁，还有太多美好没有享受过，死亡对他来说太过遥远，然而，短短几个小时内他却不止一次想到过结束生命，却始终缺乏一了百了的那点勇气，最终选择了忍耐。否则，在六道骸打开枷锁的第一时间他就该行动起来。

天生敏锐的直觉能够清晰察觉到那个男人身上所隐藏着的气息，既浓厚又阴冷，如同死亡一样让人毛骨悚然，也不知是在怎样可怖的炼狱中磨砺出来的血腥杀戮，才有这种能将深深的屈辱也冲刷得无影无踪的凛冽死意。

他为之恐惧战栗，无法抵挡，只能屈服。

「我果然只是一个废柴，连坚定意志都做不到，难怪只能被人玩弄成这么下贱的样子。」

这样想着，纲吉强忍着畏惧和恶心，乖乖张开嘴巴，试着将那东西含进去，用舌头舔了舔，咸腥的气味立刻冲进他的口腔。

下意识想要把口中的肉茎吐出来，却被六道骸的手死死摁住了脑袋，一气捅入最深处，并且被这个人冷笑着吩咐：“收起你的牙齿，用舌头好好舔！”

“唔嗯嗯嗯！！”

人生的第一次深喉非常难受，嘴巴被撑大到极限，纲吉只觉得呼吸困难，脸都憋红了，眼睛迷离着，生理性的干呕和嫌恶感汇聚在咽喉里。他摇晃着脑袋想要挣脱，双臂抬起打算推拒，下一刻，他恐惧地发现不知什么时候，自己的两条胳膊上各自缠绕着一条两指粗细的毒蛇，而头顶传来的声音更是让他僵在原地不敢动弹:

“再乱动，我可不能保证这些可爱的小家伙不会咬你哟。”

认识沢田纲吉的人都知道，废柴纲是个连吉娃娃这样的小狗都会害怕的怂包，这些毒蛇的出现几乎吓得他呼吸骤停，他想求饶口腔却被塞得满满的，只能发出含糊不清的呜咽。

粗大的性器在纲吉柔软温热的口腔中进出，唾液不断从唇角溢出，随着男人的撞击四散飞溅，他毫无快感，只有一种如同受刑般的痛苦。

像是觉得这样的折腾还不够，六道骸打了个响指，顿时凭空又出现了几条毒蛇，攀爬到纲吉身上。其中两条缠绕在他肩部，用蛇信刺激着被乳夹夹住的鲜红果实，还有一些勾住他的前端，不断用微微粗糙的蛇鳞摩擦，最后一条则是盘踞在他的臀部上方，宛如人手一样灵活的拨弄起兔尾巴肛塞。

全身各处的敏感地带在同时被碰触，纲吉顿时爆发出一连串含糊不清的激烈呻吟。

恐惧让身体更加敏感，小穴中的肛塞时而活塞运动时而圆周运动，不断蹂躏括约肌和内壁嫩肉上的敏感点。这一刻本能完全占据了上风，身体仿若遭受电击一样抖若筛糠，臀部不由自主摇晃着乞求更多的碰触，如若沸腾般的快感抵消了口腔中的折磨，纲吉现在整个脑子里都是朦胧模糊的，所有的判断能力已经被体内重新燃起的火热欲望焚烧干净。随后对于六道骸的指令他都乖巧地照做，卖力讨好起对方，双手握住茎身抚弄搓揉，舌头嘴唇舔弄这样的小技巧也无师自通的学会了。

“早这么乖就好了啊。”顺手让幻术毒蛇消失，六道骸要在接下来的时间里更加仔细的体味被软腻的口腔包裹着性器带来紧窒快感，那是比之小穴也不惶多让，销魂之极的甘美。而且对方的屈服，就能使他内心得到极大满足，看着纲吉柔顺吞吐着他的粗大阴茎而稍有些变形的稚嫩面庞，六道骸不由发出一阵阵得意的笑声。

很快，他便不满足于纲吉慢腾腾的动作，他粗暴地抓着纲吉的头发前后晃动，疾风骤雨般地挺腰送髋，大力戳刺搅弄着柔软的腔道，次次直顶入喉咙，干得少年几近窒息。

六道骸猛然一下抽出沾满透明液体的阴茎，按耐住想要喷发的欲望，对纲吉说：“现在，你知道接下来该怎么做了吗？”

纲吉沉默了一会，含着眼泪嘴唇颤抖着吐出对他来说无比羞耻的话语：“……だんな、快点、快点插进来，用你的……狠狠地、干我吧……”

“这可不是求人的态度啊！”

纲吉爬到床上，摆出狗爬的姿势，主动张开腿，把屁股翘得更高，扭腰摆臀，摇晃着兔尾巴，讨好的说：“だんな，请您、请、狠狠地干我！”随着话语，内心一点点崩溃，眼泪无声地从脸上划下了一条晶亮的线。

六道骸得意洋洋地拔出肛塞，掰开纲吉臀瓣，将自己早已难耐的滚烫阴茎大力插了进去，速度又快又猛，很快便找到小穴内的敏感点，不停捣弄。

“啊啊……好大……好棒……好充实……”

纲吉被顶得前后耸动，大张着嘴巴发出嘶哑的叫声，口水不自觉流出，只觉得全身每一处都是敏感地带，无法分辨哪里的刺激更强烈，整个身体轻飘飘的，舒服得快要死掉了。不过同时，他被拘束的分身也涨得快要麻木，六道骸每一下冲击都让他觉得两眼发黑，并在下一刻化作电流激荡全身。

细小的悲鸣不断回荡，“呜呜呜，好想射……だんな、让我射……”

六道骸漠然地回应:“再等等。”

纲吉只能呜咽着继续忍耐。

不知过去了多长时间，六道骸来来回回换了几个姿势，这才射了出来，而纲吉已经被操弄得全身痉挛，小穴完全合不拢，浓白的液体从肉洞里面流了出来。

“看在你表现不错的份上，让你爽一下吧，クフフ。”

六道骸抱起纲吉，不由分说将他按坐到自己勃发的性器上，再次进入他的身体，并在同时，解开了尿道堵和束环。不过，被束缚好几个小时早已达到极限的器官并不能马上正常工作，在六道骸不停抬起放下的凶狠贯穿动作里，大量黏黏糊糊的液体流了出来。

纲吉的分身剧烈搏动，铃口的孔洞一张一合，哆嗦着喷出一大股浓稠的精液。过了约有半分钟喷发才慢慢结束，终于获得解脱的纲吉忽然睁大眼睛，他极其缓慢地低下头，好像大脑迟迟不能反应过来一般，大量淡黄色的液体激射而出，积蓄许久的难耐如同山洪爆发，迸发出比之射精更爽的快感。液体糊满了他的下体，顺着大腿流淌到已经潮湿并且脏乱的床单上，洇出大片深色水渍。

“……”

残酷的现实明明白白地告诉纲吉，他那点仅剩的自尊也已经在这个男人不遗余力的践踏下全然粉碎。不知哪里爆发出来一股力，让纲吉脱离六道骸的怀抱，连滚带爬地翻下床铺，跌到地板上发出“咚”的一声响。这个很简单的动作似乎耗尽他最后一份力气，接下来他想要撑起身体离六道骸更远点的目的都全然无法实现，接连几次又都趴了下去。

脱力地躺在地上，白晃晃的身体上下尽是深深浅浅的指印瘀痕和各种体液，看起来脏兮兮的，奇怪的是，就是这样一个原本只能算是清秀的少年此时周身弥漫着属于发情生物的妩媚妖艳，每一寸肌肤都散发着色香，异常夺目。

于是，一直不动声色观察的六道骸把纲吉压在冰冷的地板上又做了一次。

完事后，纲吉像个破娃娃一样被六道骸保持着拥抱着的姿势压在身下，眼神直直地盯着天花板，脸上挂着完全没有了反应的茫然。

六道骸皱了皱眉，发现自己并不喜欢玩具变成这副半死不活的样子。玩具这种东西，还是有活力的样子更好。

似乎是……玩得有点太厉害了呢。

一旦封印着火焰的眼睛里失去了鲜活的生气，玩具就开始变得无趣，如果连他最喜欢的特质也消失了的话，那和抱充气娃娃又有什么区别？六道骸几时缺过床伴？他只是个平平凡凡的男孩而已。

那下次可不能这样肆无忌惮了，就稍稍克制一点吧。

他拔出了自己变得有些疲软的阴茎，顶端带出了几滴浑浊的体液。将纲吉紧紧搂在怀里，酣畅淋漓的性爱让他的思维变得散漫，懒洋洋地想着。

两个人就这样躺在地板上休息，周围死一般安静。


	3. 第三章

第三章

“嗯……啊……好棒……”甜腻又淫靡的呻吟从紧闭的房门后不断地传了出来，站在门前的两人表情各异。已经有段时间了，最初还在挣扎抗拒的语调，渐渐变得淫荡而艳丽，让人不禁好奇里面究竟上演了怎样一出爱欲大戏。

满头狂乱不羁的黄色短发用发卡夹着、鼻梁上一道伤疤的少年一脸不耐，刚想说些什么，就被站在另一边戴着眼镜，双目无神的绒线帽少年阻止。

“别冲动。犬，跟我来”。绒线帽少年当先而走，被称为犬的黄发少年哼了一声，跟着走到楼下，一屁股坐到沙发上，大声抱怨：”柿P，你说骸大人是怎么回事，我们好不容易摆脱复仇者追捕，来到日本，可不是来和女人玩的！这么要紧的时候，骸大人居然和那个日本丑女每天玩的那么开心，连任务怎么样了都不问问！”

令犬最为气愤的是，这几天他几乎没见到六道骸的人影，每天除了能看见零食袋里的东西在日渐减少，也就只能听见那扇房门里的呻吟时断时续。尽管没看到人，城岛犬直觉认为那一定是个不符合审美观的丑女，天知道六道骸为什么会如此沉迷。

每次一说起这件事他就是一肚子火，他和千种外出打探消息顺便去完成骸大人的任务，并没有看到六道骸带回的这个人，等他们回来之后就发现他们的骸大人好像已经忘掉了来到这里的目的一样，整天不务正业，就知道和那个人一直待在卧室里厮混。

他的同伴柿本千种扶了扶眼镜，对他的忧虑倒是不以为意：”也许骸大人有他的打算，我们就不要指手画脚了。”

这两人是和六道骸一起从艾斯托拉涅欧家族血腥的实验室里逃出的同伴，怀抱同样的仇恨，打算报复黑手党，并以此作为终生目标努力着。在意大利时他们毁灭过很多黑手党家族，也是因此遭到了黑手党领域里最强大的制裁机构——复仇者的追捕，虽曾落网过，但最终还是逃出生天，来到了日本。他们千辛万苦来到这个东方国度可不是来度假的，而是因为听说意大利最大的黑手党家族彭格列的十代首领候选人就在这里，六道骸打算利用自己的特殊能力控制他，以便达成向整个地下世界复仇的最终目的。

然而，就在他们以为来到日本后骸大人会向往日一样调查完毕后悄无声息地打入敌人内部之中，最后成功附身，再争取夺得十世之位，最后把黑手党世界搅得天翻地覆……可是现在呢？！正事一样没做，六道骸却像是上瘾了一样，整天就知道和那个他带回来的孩子窝在卧室里鬼混！

他们这样从小无人管束的人，出于各种目的早就没了什么童贞，男女之间那点事情早都清楚得不能再清楚，自然明白六道骸卧室里不断传出来的声音代表着什么。他们只是不明白六道骸到底是怎么了，从没见过他如此沉迷于性爱。

已经多次站到六道骸卧室门前，实际上这已经是第三天了，每天也不见他出现，只有买回来的食物稍微减少才能看出来六道骸还是有出来吃过点东西，据骸大人以往的作风来看，里面那人会不会被骸大人弄死也说不好。

城岛犬不止一次想要冲进去，都被里面传出来的让人面红耳赤的动静以及同伴所阻止，最终还是无奈退下。

“里面的那个女人到底有什么好的？”城岛犬依旧很好奇：”骸大人的口味那么挑，我还真没见过他什么时候这么沉迷呢。”这时他倒是忘了之前还在一直叫那个人是日本丑女。

柿本千种的想法和他不同，”其实也未必是那个人的缘故，骸大人需要考虑的事情太多，压力也大，可能需要宣泄一下吧。”

不过……这一次时间未免也太长了点。

城岛犬舔了舔唇，”说起来我们也好久没一起出去了，也累积了很多压力需要排解啊，日本这边还不熟悉不好找人，不小心引起骚动就不好了。柿P，你说要不让骸大人带回的人陪陪我们？”

“犬，要去你自己去，那种事一次就够了。”想到那次惨不忍睹的群P，柿本千种觉得胃都痛了。“再说，看这情况，你就是想，骸大人也未必愿意。”

“嘛，那就算啦，真可惜。”

 

※※※

 

急促的喘息，难耐的呻吟，咯吱作响的床铺，卧室里弥漫着一股浓郁的精液味道，两条交织的身影暧昧地紧紧贴合在一起。

“哈……哈……不、不行了……嗯啊啊……”交合处传来粘腻的水声，焚烧全身的灼热在身体里沸腾，令人麻痹的酪酊感从脊椎升起，一直深入到全身各处，纲吉只觉得自己就要被六道骸深邃的欲望所融化。不，是已经融化，他就像一滩软泥，只能在对方手里被任意揉捏。

纲吉脑子里一片空白，思维飘飘荡荡，对于上一次进食之后时间过去了多久，做过了多少次，完全没有印象，只知道自己的性器已经再也射不出来东西，然而身上的男人依旧不愿放过自己，继续在自己身上卖力挺动，就像有着用不完的精力。而自己所能做的只能是，按照他的要求柔顺地收紧后穴浪叫，就像一个婊子。

六道骸在纲吉湿漉漉的脖颈间亲吻、吮吸，在原本已经消退的吻痕上再留下一个个鲜艳的痕迹。他已经迷恋上了进入这个湿热的身体的舒服感觉，看到这个眼神清澈的少年在自己身下逐渐狂乱地呻吟、哀求，难耐、最后舍下自尊辗转迎合，似乎他眼睛里的火焰会随之燃烧到自己的心里，让这颗一直空虚寒冷的心充实温暖起来。埋在这具的身体里时，他总会有种前所未有的兴奋充斥着大脑，像个疯子一样一直索求。

被湿热紧致的热度紧紧绞住，让六道骸被一阵剧烈的快感推上顶峰。他低哼一声，抱住纲吉，身体由紧绷变得懈怠，火热的液体猛烈喷洒在他的身体深处。

“唔、呃！……啊……哈……”已经没法再释放出什么的前端依旧挺立着，纲吉却感到肉壁上的敏感处被对方体液冲击的酥麻感不断袭来，太过强烈的刺激，小穴反射性的抽搐，他陷入了与射精截然不同的美妙感觉中。

再一次从高潮的眩晕中清醒过来，六道骸却并不打算从这个温暖的所在退出来。保持着拥抱着的姿势压在失神的纲吉身上，心里的兴奋感难以消减，和着残留的余韵慵懒地进行短暂休憩。

这般契合心意的玩具，身体的协调程度几乎可以称得上是完美，他一定要好好收藏起来，可不能因为一时的贪玩而弄坏，不然就太可惜了。

 

※※※

 

纲吉本以为他14年的废柴人生在遇到里包恩之后有所改变，不需要有多么优秀，只要能从一个废柴变得讨人喜欢一点，他就很满足了。谁知就在他毫无心理准备的时候，命运再次转折，这个恶魔一样的男人把他囚禁起来，折辱他，虐待他，把他变成一只淫荡得连他自己都不敢面对的欲兽，使得他的人生就此崩毁，沦落到日复一日雌伏在男人身下的可悲境地。

又是一场欢爱之后，纲吉被六道骸抱到浴室里，这一次总算没有如同前几次一样，最终又演变为漫无休止的蹂躏，而是认真的做好了清理工作，并没有继续对他动手动脚。

纲吉还没来得及松口气，就被六道骸随后拿出来的衣物惊呆——很明显是和他同款的学生制服，只是，那是女装吧？

他不可置信地问：“这是给我穿的？”

“没错哟，从今天起你就是纲姬，六道纲姬。”六道骸笑眯眯的递过衣服，让纲吉换上。那天他顺手救下了这孩子之后就听见他自报家门，可他当时没有仔细听，事后也不曾在意，现在一回忆居然只记得一个字”纲”。要不，干脆给他起个新名字算了，这不就是主人的权利之一吗？

纲吉眼神黯淡。

落入六道骸手里，失去了自尊，现在连名字也要失去了吗？

不，岂止是名字，我连一个身为男性的身份也要就这样失去了。

也是，本来……别的男生也不会像我这样每天被人上，还能爽得一塌糊涂的吧？

这样的我，还能剩下什么？

沢田纲吉这个人还存在吗？

这样的生活我一天都不想再过下去了！！

一把打开六道骸的手，纲吉想就这么远离这个可怕的男人，拖着无力的双腿后退几步，酸软的腰几乎无力支撑身体，失去了男人的支持，很快他就整个人就跌坐在地上。

六道骸俊秀的脸上挂着冷淡的笑，走过去居高临下地看着浑身颤抖的纲吉，伸出手：“过来，纲姬。”

纲吉摇摇头，向后缩去。

眉头挑了挑，”还很有精神嘛，看来我还没喂饱你。”无视了纲吉的推拒，六道骸伸手一拉，纲吉瘦小的身体就被拎起，轻而易举便镇压了他的微弱挣扎，把他抱到了浴室的镜子前。

镜中里清晰反射出两人的样子，衣冠整齐的六道骸，还有他怀里赤身裸体，身上都是新的旧的指印、瘀痕，吻痕，一副被人好好‘疼爱’过的模样的纲吉。

“不想穿吗？纲姬。”

纲吉难堪地闭上眼睛垂下头，不想看到自己那耻辱的样子。六道骸却不放过他，扣住下颌然后强硬地抬起，迫使他面对镜中影像。

湿热的呼吸扑在耳边，“纲姬是想让别人看到你这副诱人的姿态吗？还是说，想要一直呆在卧室里不出去，那样什么都不用穿喔。”

纲吉身体不自觉地颤抖起来，却不是因为这番威胁。而是，六道骸的一只手在胸口来回游走，不时搓揉掐拧。这时他不敢再反抗，双手无助的垂在身体两边，任由六道骸肆意玩弄。

“你真可爱啊，纲姬。稍微逗弄一下，乳头就已经硬了。这样的你，是喜欢被我摸的吧？我看你也别穿衣服了，就一直留在房间里陪我吧。”

看似轻柔的私语撩拨着纲吉的情绪，他咬紧牙关，拼死压抑不停溢出的喘息，然而习惯于六道骸调教的身体已经变得极度敏感，面对他时再多的挣扎都是徒然。呼吸在不知不觉间乱了频率，甜腻的呻吟断断续续地传出，腰臀不由自主翘起在六道骸下身挨挨蹭蹭，隐藏在股间的小穴一张一合地蠕动，时刻做好了迎接别人入侵的准备。

这时，六道骸的另一只手顺着脊椎一路下滑，溜进股间的幽穴探索。小穴自然而然分泌出粘滑的液体，修长的手指轻而易举地地捅了进去，四下按揉，缓慢抽插，没人抚慰的分身颤巍巍地挺立起来。

“很顺利地就进去了哦，纲姬也很享受不是吗。”

极力隐忍的喘息不听使唤地从咬紧的唇齿间漏出，心跳倏然加快，胸口像是有一把火在燃烧，身体却酥软下来，双腿失去了力气，若不是六道骸环住纲吉的腰部截住力道，他就要如同一滩烂泥瘫软在地上。

“舒服吧？每次只要一这样玩弄，下面就很乖地硬了……”站在纲吉身后，一手圈住他，手指在他小穴里翻搅，六道骸脑袋搭在他肩膀上，异色双瞳再一次变得色深而贪婪，唇舌恣情肆掠，舔咬啃舐耳朵，模拟着抽插行为，舌尖不断向耳孔里钻入。

“纲姬，你看。”继续强迫纲吉正视镜中的自己，原本就很敏感的身体在双重刺激下不自觉颤抖着，不管再怎么咬牙忍耐，身体还是渐渐被快感的漩涡卷入，分身屹立，铃口滴滴答答地溢出透明的液体。

“这样的你，要是没有男人会疯的吧。”六道骸发出愉悦的笑声，把纲吉放在地上躺好，撑起身体俯视着他。

满脸红潮，蜜褐色眼瞳里波光盈盈，情欲涤荡之下还是那么清澄。即使到了这个地步，他的眼里还是这么干净，即使身体已经全然习惯了他的触摸，可眼睛依然只忠实于他自己。

这念头让六道骸感到隐隐的烦躁，这样的一双眼睛，总是无时无刻不在提醒着他，这个玩具，即使他再怎么喜欢也不属于他。这孩子只属于他自己。可这怎么行！

不仅仅是身体，他还要更多……更多！

这个人从里到外，都是他的东西，他会一样不落地全都夺走！

扶住纲吉的膝盖向两边打开，然后缓缓俯身。手指的开拓，以及习惯于男人的贯穿，使得纲吉并没有第一次那种生不如死的强烈痛楚，反而有一种被充满了空虚的满足，已经被疼爱过头的身体在被强制侵入的情况下再一次开始疯狂地渴求被插入，在粗壮坚硬的阴茎进入身体的一瞬间，被填满的刺激逼得他几乎要弹跳起来：“唔……啊……不要……啊啊啊！”

略带嘲讽的轻笑响起，“口是心非的孩子。”灼热的巨物熟门熟路地在纲吉体内某一处摩擦着，一手轻轻抚弄纲吉的乳头，挤弄搓揉，难以形容的舒服汹涌而来，愉悦舒爽的感觉传遍全身，六道骸没有进一步动作的打算，停下来坏心眼地说：“求我啊，求我就快点哦。”

这段时间的经历让纲吉深刻的了解到这个男人的秉性，知道如果不顺从会有什么样的后果，他是真能笑看自己煎熬并再添一把火的可怕家伙！

想到反正也已经不是第一次求饶，男性的尊严早就被他放弃，这时嘴硬也毫无作用，还不如早点松口早点解脱。出于对快感的强烈渴望，纲吉只是喘息了几声就痛快地松了口。

“求……求你。”

“求我什么？”

“求你、狠狠干我。”

两条手臂紧抓着纲吉那两片让他深深迷恋的柔软臀瓣，粗暴地抽动摇晃，六道骸按照自己的节奏抽送着。

水声啪啪，汗滴和着浓稠的液体不断滚落，纲吉狂乱扭动着腰努力配合着体内异物的进出，不断吐出意乱情迷的呢喃，把一切全然忘却，只尽情感受灼烫的阴茎熨烫着肉壁，使人晕眩的快感席卷而至，在体内四处奔腾。

恍恍惚惚间，他听到：“从今天开始你就是六道纲姬，女孩子哦~”

就像这样，不管如何挣扎，到最后纲吉还是只能顺应六道骸的摆布，服从他的命令，受他主宰。


	4. Chapter 4

“认识一下，这位是纲姬。”六道骸半拖半拽着纲吉走下楼，对着正窝在客厅一角打游戏的柿本千种和城岛犬随口介绍说。仅仅只是通告一声，并没有过多解释，那两人也不以为意，显然是习惯了他的主导地位。

过了好些天，他们的骸大人终于出现了，而那个一直只闻其声的人也同时出现。越过骸大人的身体，两人的视线落到那人身上。

名叫纲姬的人大概十三四岁的模样，穿着黑曜的女生制服，裙子很短，刚好盖住内裤的程度，走路稍不留心就会走光。这个一头蓬松的茶色短发，个子矮小，身材平板，眼睛虽然大但是长相却不出众，是那种落在人堆里就找不着的类型。

城岛犬嘀咕一声：“骸大人眼光也不怎么样嘛，没胸没屁股的小丫头有什么好的。”还是说，别的地方比较出众？比如说……他的眼神不由扫向纲吉下身，暗自揣测。

即便不是，能让骸大人连续几天不出房门，这女孩儿还是很有一套的嘛！就是不知道是个什么滋味，要是有机会能尝试一下就好了。

柿本千种视线在纲吉身上转过几圈，仔仔细细地打量着，他比城岛犬细心得多，已然根据骨架判断出这个叫做纲姬的女孩，其实是个男孩子。可既然骸大人没说，他也懒得提醒同伴，更没闲心去思考六道骸怎么突然就喜欢玩起了小男孩。与己无关的事他从不多想，只是少年看起来瘦弱又温柔，面色虽然不好但清澈的眼睛里有着隐忍的坚强，也不依赖骸大人……他突然产生细微的好奇心，难道竟然是骸大人勉强了他吗？

“骸大人，之前你让我们探查的事情已经有了结果，需要现在汇报情况吗？”

“好，你说。”搂着纲吉坐到沙发上，六道骸毫不在意地点了头，对他来说纲吉就算和黑手党有关又怎样，现在他就是他的玩具，是他的东西，听到那些情报也无所谓，他有的是手段让他逃不出他的手心。

柿本千种详细汇报了最近收集的情报，和之前没什么区别，对方被保护得太好，情报管制严重，因此初来乍到的他们其实并未得到有用信息。

“看来还需要再努力一下，辛苦你们了，千种，犬，接下来还要拜托你们多奔走搜集情报。”

柿本千种和城岛犬对视一眼，应声离开了客厅。

纲吉僵硬地坐在六道骸身边，脑子里浑浑噩噩，满脑子全都是那些刚才听到的消息在四处轰炸，他不是全都明白，但听懂的那部分就已让他如坐针毡。原来，身边这个男人不仅仅是个喜好男色的变态，还是一个真正的危险的逃犯，远比他想象中的要危险百倍！并且，他们在找的那个被保护得很好的人，那个彭格列家族的十世继承人……

想起一直以来被他当做玩笑，而里包恩整天挂在嘴边的，听起来又胡闹又不值钱的，自己那所谓的真正身份，纲吉的后背就满是冷汗，如果被对方知道了……他不敢想象自己会面对怎样的结果。

六道骸不知纲吉正在想什么，抬手勾起他的下颌，细细端详，修长的手指摩挲细嫩的肌肤：“好像瘦了，是在基地闷坏了吗？”

纲吉还处于忧虑之中，对六道骸的话没能及时作出反应，更让对方有了理由在他身上动手动脚。那双冰凉的手很快伸进上衣里，在他胸前的凸起上揉捏起来，酥酥麻麻的感觉袭来，他顿时回神。

“在想什么呢，纲姬？”

纲吉猛地一抖，下意识蜷起身体，六道骸直接拉他到腿上坐好，环住他的腰，舌头在耳廓游走，时不时啃咬。“看来纲姬也很享受呢，不如我们继续？”

他忍不住瞠大眼睛，没经过大脑的话脱口而出：“……还、还要吗？”天呐，六道骸的精力简直旺盛得过分，这几天他是被折腾惨了，腰腿酸软得不像自己的，完全无法自行起床，所有的生理行为都是六道骸一手包办，在这个人面前他是一点尊严和隐私也没有了，持续不断被索求，好几次他都差点以为自己会精尽而亡！

“你是在拒绝我？”声音忽而变得冷硬。

就算拒绝，你还不是想上就上？他从来没有说不的权利。纲吉没忍住瞪了六道骸一眼，然后言不由衷地垂眼：“不敢。”

看到漂亮的蜜褐色眼睛里闪耀的灵光，六道骸心情莫名其妙的变好了。

磋磨了那么久，这孩子居然还有反抗精神，真是有趣啊。

也许改变一下方式，能够取得更好的效果呢？这些他很喜欢的特质一直保持着也不错，反正，纲姬是他一辈子也不会玩腻的玩具，有的是时间来调教成自己喜欢的样子。

并不在乎纲吉的态度，六道骸突然大发慈悲地提议：“纲姬啊，天气挺好，要不要出去走走？”

做梦都想离开这个地狱，然而又怕是对方的陷阱，面对六道骸的提议，纲吉犹豫了。

六道骸笑了笑，摸了摸纲吉柔软的发丝，看似温柔地说：“也不能这么轻易就带你出去，如果你让我高兴的话……”

果然没那么容易。不过，若是能得到外出的机会的话，总比直接从这栋建筑逃出去要容易。纲吉不是没想过逃走，然而他实在找不到机会，在房子里总是会被蹂躏，公共场合的话也许有更多机会。

这样想着，纲吉顺从地跪在六道骸两腿之间，伸出手就要去拉开拉链，不想刚抬起手便被六道骸截住。

慵懒优雅的声线传来：“用嘴。”

纲吉清秀的脸庞霎时红云晕染，暗骂这个变态简直毫无羞耻心，他们不是在卧室什么的私人空间里玩这个戏码，这里是众人共用的大厅，谁知道他那两个属下会不会突然回来，如果被人看到了，他、他觉得自己不适合想下去了。

见纲吉没有动作而是呆呆看着自己，六道骸唇角弯起，温柔地摸了摸他的头发，“我猜纲姬是想玩别的花样，嗯？”

“不，”纲吉赶紧摇头，哪还不知道这变态也就看上去人模人样，这些日子他真是吃够了苦头，再明着反抗不是自找苦吃么？慌忙把手放在膝上把脸凑近六道骸裆部，微微张开嘴用牙齿咬住金属拉链，一点点往下拉，直视着被内裤包裹着的肿胀，腥膻的味道扑面而来。纲吉心脏砰砰乱跳，忍不住停下喘息起来，想到就是里面这东西每天在自己身体里肆虐，不由产生一种古怪的兴奋感。他情不自禁伸出舌头沿着内裤勾勒而出的线条描绘起来。

哦呀，这可真是个惊喜。六道骸挑了挑眉，享受起纲吉出乎他意料之外的服务。

过了一会儿才醒悟过来的纲吉却是心里一冷，懊恼起来。他不知自己到底是怎么了，为什么会做出这种不知羞耻的事，若在往日他还能欺骗自己是被人逼迫，可刚刚的行为，分明就是他自发自觉。天呐，自己到底是怎么了？

纲吉大脑一片混乱地僵在那儿，六道骸还以为他是不知怎么去解皮带，毕竟这已经超出嘴巴能做到的范围，不由轻轻一笑，也不为难他，非常爽快地自行解开皮带，脱下内裤。

思考不出问题所在，或者说是纲吉压根不敢深思，只得捧起六道骸半硬不软的分身仔细舔舐，把纷繁思绪扫到一边，专心应对眼前。

一只手在勃起的分身上撸动，另一只手搓揉着沉甸甸的囊袋，嘴巴含住分身的顶端努力吸吮。

他还能怎么样呢？一开始他还在奢望有人能够救他，可这么多天过去了，一直以来环绕在身边的那些家伙一个也没出现，他就知道只能靠自己想办法了。把希望寄托在别人身上全然无用，所以他对六道骸的态度也从一开始的明着反抗变成了顺从，不管是让他穿女装也好，给他改名字也好，都努力适应着，这么一来机会也要大一些吧？

“不错，纲姬很有天分呢。”六道骸背靠着沙发，看着纲吉在黑曜制服的勾勒下细瘦的曲线随着动作不停颤动，炽热的视线飘落到被短裙遮蔽的臀部。

纲吉身体不禁一抖，仰起脸来，随着这个动作阴茎滑出一截，他慌忙含住，眨巴着大眼睛讨好地看着他，漂亮的眼睛里雾气弥漫，氤氲着情欲，唇瓣上水光闪烁，嘴角还有着不及咽下的唾液，只能算是清秀的脸蛋在此时显出几分妩媚。经过这几天他现在已经能听出六道骸话中浓烈的欲念，知道自己逃不过这一遭，手上动作不禁一停。“だんあ，请、请……”过于羞耻的话，让纲吉无法继续，就连这个称呼也是在六道骸一再强迫下才勉勉强强说出口的。

然而他不知道的是，自己这幅乞怜的样子只会让六道骸想更加狂暴地侵犯他，凌虐他，让他发出难以克制的呻吟和哀求。

命令纲吉稍微侧过身体跪趴好，屁股高高翘起，做这些动作的时候，并不允许他吮吸的动作稍有停止。纲吉感觉到下身一凉，女式内裤两侧的细绳被什么东西解开落到了地上，接着，有冰凉的东西分开了他的臀瓣，强硬地挤入体内。

“……唔啊……”纲吉无法看到，在他身后凭空出现几条翠绿的藤蔓，正是六道骸以幻术构建的触手。不过，到目前为止，他们也不是第一次这么玩，他多少也明白是六道骸的特殊能力之一。

“纲姬这方面的才能真很棒哦。”六道骸又一次称赞，触手分出数条枝条，一些伸入上衣，玩弄着纲吉的乳头，一些滑到前端，束缚起已经翘起的分身，还有一些灵活地在肉壁上抠弄，纲吉的敏感点在同一时间被碰触，激起一连串含糊不清的呻吟。

快感是如此强烈，纲吉对六道骸分身的舔弄也不由缓了下来，撑在地上的两条腿摇晃着，一幅快要支持不了、随时都会瘫软下去的样子。

“可不能停喔。”

纤细的曲线在眼前颤动，白皙的肌肤晕染成粉红，勾人心魄，六道骸双手扶住纲吉的脑袋，分身深深插进他嘴里，蛮横地抽插起来，让他根本就叫不出声来。

“唔……唔……”整个口腔都被塞满，几乎无法呼吸，生理性的干呕让纲吉的泪水夺眶而出，下意识抬手就想推开六道骸，摆脱嘴里的东西。

“真是不乖。”触手分出一条来，将纲吉的双手向后一扭，捆在背后，而六道骸手中猛一用力，快速抽插起来。

浑身都被攻击，嘴里和小穴里都塞得满满的，喉咙里只能发出“呜呜”的悲鸣。窒息的感觉过于强烈，压下了触手所带来的快慰，纲吉其实并没有得到多少快感。眼前一片模糊，只觉得胸前一团火焰在燃烧，不断地在提醒着他：无论如何都一定要从这个可怕的男人身边逃走，否则他总有一天要死在他手里！

“吸得真紧啊，纲姬。”六道骸气息有些不稳，牢牢控制住纲吉的脑袋，快速挺入，每一下都是又凶又猛，深深捅入纲吉咽喉里。

不知折腾了多久，“唔……！嗯……”一股浓稠的液体射了出来，但六道骸并没有放开纲吉，直到他吞咽下全部精液，才意犹未尽地抽出分身。

“纲姬有没有满足呢？”六道骸一边系上皮带，一边饶有兴致地问一身是汗，半靠在沙发上的纲吉。“虽然我有点累了，不过如果纲姬很想要的话，我也不是不能奉陪。”

闻言浑身一抖，已经浑身无力的纲吉强打精神挪到六道骸身边，抱住他的腰，哀求道：“だんあ，你、你太厉害了，我、我已经不行了，饶了我吧。”

看了他几眼，六道骸笑了，“既然如此，今天我们就休息一下吧。”

纲吉脸色一下变得苍白，被六道骸半拖半抱，带回了卧室。

不久之后，房间里再次响起一阵阵销魂蚀骨的呻吟。

※※※

那天到底没有出去，不过六道骸没有食言，之后果真经常带着纲吉外出，时间久了，他的顺从使得六道骸对他的管束放松了一些。

这一天，六道骸带着纲吉上街，没走一会儿，他突然眉头一皱，把纲吉扯进了一个没人的小巷，对着纲吉说：“你在这里等我一会儿，别乱跑，否则后果自负。”说完，快步离去。

纲吉心脏砰砰乱跳，暗想难道这就是他等待已久的机会？可是又怕是那个变态的圈套，在原地好一阵犹豫，才下定决心，现在不跑，谁知道以后有没有这样的好时机，何况，六道骸有必要这么绕圈子来设计他吗？

这段时间以来，跟着六道骸在外边闲逛，根本无法知晓身在何处，只能判断出还在日本，不过还在本国就好，他对回家也有点儿把握。

又等待了五分钟左右，纲吉拔腿就跑，来到一个无人的拐角，咬着牙把六道骸强行塞在他体内强迫他每天带着的跳蛋取出丢在一边，一边恨恨地想，终于要脱离这个变态了！每天穿着女装，被塞着情趣用品，被迫做出种种他从前从未想到过的羞耻之极的事情，今天终于要彻底告别这种地狱一样的生活了！和这里相比，里包恩的训练简直让人觉得幸福到极点。

“喂！撞到人一声不吭就想走了吗？”蛮横的声音在身侧响起，紧接着身体就被推到一边撞到墙壁上，纲吉回过神来，发现身周围着四五个穿着街头流行服饰，头发染得乱七八糟的不良少年。

为首的青年身材高壮，长相十分凶恶，一看就不是好人，正横眉怒目，一脸不善地瞪着纲吉。

“如果、我撞倒了你，十分抱歉。”这种时候只想逃走，不想耽搁一点时间，纲吉明知自己根本没有撞到任何人也马上道歉。

“诶，仔细看看好像长得不错诶耶！”围观的不良少年突然说。

“刚刚还没注意到，不过仔细看看，长相还过得去嘛。”

纲吉拧起眉头，只觉得这些人是在找茬。他并没有意识到的是，被六道骸调教之后的他，就像一朵刚刚绽放的花朵，虽然样子没有改变，气质上却与从前截然不同。特别是当他瞪大眼睛看着别人时，眼角眉梢带着的风情，越是细看越觉得妩媚动人，配合着清秀的脸蛋，是既清纯又勾人，引得这些血气方刚的年轻人哪里还按耐得住，恨不得马上带着这小妖精去僻静处快活。

为首的青年拽住纲吉的胳膊，不怀好意地说：“说对不起顶个屁用！老子都让你给撞坏了！”

“哈啊？！”

其余不良少年嗤笑着附和：“哎呀老大被撞伤了，你不给个说法不行，还想不认账吗？”

从未见过如此厚颜无耻之徒，纲吉气得发抖，想要挣开不良少年老大的钳制，可他本就瘦弱，加上最近又每天被六道骸折腾狠了，原本就没有的武力值更趋近于无，哪里挣脱得了，反而被对方乘机搂在怀里。

“放手！”纲吉恨不得告诉这些人自己是个男孩子，可想到这种羞耻的事情被人知道后的耻辱，他又没法说出口。

“哈哈，她害羞了。”

“小妹妹，你乖点儿，和哥哥们一起去玩吧，去做很舒服的事情哦。”

“对，包你哭着喊爽哦。”

面对不良少年们的骚扰，纲吉又气又急，若不是六道骸强迫，他怎么会穿着女装，现在倒好被人误会成女孩子调戏，偏偏他有苦难言。

“好了听话，乖乖跟哥哥们走，你也不想糊里糊涂就被人带走吧？”不良少年头目环在纲吉腰上的手捏了一把，还暧昧的摩挲几下，细腻绵软的感觉让他心里痒痒起来，暗道好运，这女孩儿气质柔弱，实在能勾起人心底的施虐欲，也不知道在床上会有怎样的风情，看样子是捡到宝了。

“放开我！”纲吉拼命挣扎，不知为何和不良少年头目稍微接近一点他就觉得胃里一阵翻腾，险些就要吐了出来。

正纠缠间，周围突地一静，纲吉腰间一松，随即身体被翻转过来，整个人就落入一个熟悉的怀抱，额头抵在胸膛上，冷漠清凉的味道包围住他。心脏一顿，顿时砰砰乱跳起来，恶心的感觉也倏然消失。

“哦呀，纲姬你原来在这里啊，看来碰到了很不长眼的家伙呢，连我的……人也敢动！”六道骸声音平静如昔，纲吉却浑身发凉，低着头双手揪紧眼前迷彩色的汗衫，紧紧咬住了下唇。

只听得耳边传来噗噗噗几声东西倒下的声响，还有奇怪的灼热喷在了腿上，配合着破碎的惨嚎，纲吉不敢想象他的身后发生了什么。下颌忽然被抬起，两人的视线对上，六道骸突然笑了起来。

“纲姬……你以为你能离开我吗？不要再妄想了，你这辈子都休想从我身边离开！”

纲吉攥紧了拳头，一声不吭，只有那双眼睛晶亮如星。


	5. Chapter 5

“没想到你现在还想着逃走，纲姬，我很生气哦。”口气一如往常般轻柔，可六道骸手上的动作却一点都不和缓，用力扯着纲吉的头发，丝毫不管对方因为疼痛而发出的抽气声，将他一路拖拽进浴室，才猛地揪着他甩向一边：“你最好能让我消气，不然后果你知道的。”

巨大的力道将纲吉甩出几米远，差点撞在浴缸上，他缓了一下才扶着墙壁慢慢站起身。

逃亡失败，纲吉心下已然不抱有什么希望。一回想起刚来时的经历，仍然让他感到心惊胆战。这一次六道骸会对他做什么，他完全想象不到，难道真的会如同曾经被警告过的那样，卸下他的四肢？还是别的什么他无法想象的残酷手段……

纲吉底气不足地问：“那你……要怎么样才能消气呢……”

“……”

这一问，倒让六道骸有些无言，他当然有的是手段对付纲吉，以他的能力来说直接将绝顶的快感灌输到纲吉大脑里再把他锁起来放置，光是这样的效果就能让他吃足苦头，丝毫不会比前次的调教差上半分，甚至犹有过之，然而那样又会把纲吉玩坏掉吧？想到那时眼里没有丝毫光彩、破布娃娃一样的纲吉，六道骸觉得手段还是别太激烈好了。

纲吉逃走一事六道骸确实很愤怒，但还不至于想要弄坏这个可爱的玩具，毕竟……这件事并没有太超出他的预料，并且，他早就在对方身上做下足够的手脚，足以让纲吉无法脱出他的掌控。

这样想着时候，理智已经克制住了怒火，当然其中很大一部分原因是他已经在先前将怒气发泄在那些胆敢碰触他东西的流氓地痞身上，即便事后处理那些家伙也颇费了一番手脚，不过如能再次选择他还会那么做。

“だんな、我……”六道骸的沉默给予了纲吉很大压力，他几乎是带着哭腔地再次询问。“该怎么做——？”

六道骸皱了皱眉，像是掩饰般地不去看少年漫起一层水雾的明亮眼睛：“……先自己做给我看。”

浴室有着完善的卫浴设施，并且三面都是玻璃幕墙，延展视觉空间，让浴室显得更加宽敞，而剩下的一面则是一整面的镜子。如果不是经常在这里被六道骸翻来覆去地折腾，平心而论纲吉对于这样一个非常个性化的浴室还是十分欣赏的，然而眼下的情况他只想远远地躲开！

“真的要这么做吗？”抖抖索索地站在一边，纲吉望着六道骸手里的东西，咬了咬下唇。

那种东西做出来根本就是为了折磨人的吧？就算自己的身体已经习惯了被塞进去些东西，可那也太大了……

眉头一挑，六道骸笑道：“如果你想要别的也不是不可以，对于你，我可是一向很温柔的。”说着他弯下腰，拉开一边橱柜，拿出一个小箱子，放在纲吉面前：“里面这些小玩意儿，纲姬你可以随便挑哟。”

纲吉心里泛起一阵寒意。

六道骸说是对他温柔，说到底也不过是对待一样喜欢的玩具或者宠物的喜爱罢了，他甚至没有把自己当做人来看待，充其量就是对待珍贵收藏品的少许宽容而已。

落到这种变态手里，自己还在奢望些什么呢？指望对方对自己有点怜惜吗？那实在是太可笑了！

这些日子以来，六道骸的恐怖自己已经再清楚不过了，施加在自己身上的可怕行径，以及今天的事——

满眼的血腥估计会成为自己永远的梦魇吧？

这个可怕的男人用实际行动证实他远比他口中憎恨的黑手党更加凶残的本性。

现在，唯一值得庆幸的，大概也只有这个男人还不知道自己的真实身份了。

六道骸继续说：“纲姬，你就这么想要离开我？是不是我一直以来对你太过宽和了，以至于让你忘记了自己的身份？也许，我是该改变一下态度了。”

听见这话，纲吉脸色一白，迅速拿过了六道骸手中那一串每一个几乎都有鸡蛋大小，七八个一串中间用链子连接的金色拉珠，抢着说：“だんな，我、我做。”

浴室整体的地面被垫高了十厘米左右，靠近卧室一侧延伸出半米的平台，平时用于放置花瓶，这时花瓶被拿开，纲吉慢慢坐到上面，面对镜子，迟疑地分开双腿，撩起短裙，解开内裤的细绳，裸露出下身。

此时，展现在六道骸眼前的是一幅诱人美景，清秀可爱的少年满面潮红，湿润的眼睛里的亮光却像是天上的星光，明净而纯粹，他上身的衣服完整，裙摆掀起搭在腰际，笔直的双腿向两边大大张开，露出私处绵软的前端，和白嫩双丘间若隐若现的嫩红小穴。

六道骸表面不动声色，眼里却有欲望翻滚。没有人比他更清楚，眼前的肉体能带给人多少欢愉。纲吉身量不高，却有着一副柔软的身体，当他动情之时柔韧度更高，配合双腿缠绕扭动，就像两条妖媚的蛇，更别说他还有着销魂蚀骨的小穴能给予人至高享受，简直就是一个能使人疯狂的妖精。他曾经以为同为男性的纲吉对于自己而言只是一时的新鲜，满足了好奇之后也就随便丢开而已，没想到竟然从此以后便食髓知味，欲罢不能。

手里的拉珠冰冷而沉重，如同纲吉此时的内心，犹豫了一下，瞥见坐在一边座位上的六道骸托着腮，双眼一错不错盯着自己，想了想，纲吉放下拉珠，一手托起囊袋，一手扶上自己的性器。刚要有所行动，就听到六道骸冷声道：“谁让你这么做的？”

“……我知道了。”这个变态果然从一开始就没打算让自己像个男人一样自慰，他的目的从头到尾就是为了雌化自己，让自己只能雌伏在他身下……

拿起拉珠，踌躇一会才送到嘴边，开始反复吞吐舔舐，很快唾液将其湿润。

见他磨磨蹭蹭，六道骸对纲吉的动作缓慢十分不满，催促：“你还磨叽些什么？快点。”

纲吉颤抖着手指在入口浅浅地反复摩擦，犹豫了半天，在六道骸冰冷眼神的逼视下，终于一狠心塞入了半个指节。习惯了男人的颀大，所以手指的进入的时候并不怎么痛，然而身体和心理的双重抗拒造成身体本能反抗更加强烈，费了些力气才突破不断收缩的内壁，钻进皱褶包围的湿热内里。

“好慢啊，纲姬是想要我帮你吗？”

身体抖了抖，纲吉只得用食指和中指拨开穴口，将拉珠的顶端慢慢研磨着塞进自己的小穴里，这串拉珠每一颗都相当巨大，好不容易塞进去半颗，穴口不自觉地不停收缩，抗拒着异物的进入。

“……唔啊……”纲吉用力一推，冰凉的拉珠摩擦细致敏感的肉壁，冷与热的交织，他觉得自己的腿开始颤抖，浑身的力气也消失大半。

浴镜离小平台相当近，纲吉抬眼就能清楚的看见内壁殷红的色泽，无比耻辱的感觉涌上心头，可他毫无办法。落到这个恶魔一样的变态男人手里，他的尊严已经被践踏得破碎成渣，零落到尘埃里。

而那个男人还在一直催促，“差不多了吧，快点。”

纲吉喘着气，忍耐着冰凉的珠子一颗颗进入身体的怪异感觉，没推入几颗就感觉内壁已经撑得满满当当，又麻又胀。

“唔……啊啊……”他深吸一口气，将拉珠尾端一下捅进身体内部，穴口处只留下拉环。下体一下沉重许多，腰部酸麻得几乎直不起来，纲吉甚至有一种自己是孕妇的古怪念头。

身体一阵剧烈颤抖，呼吸一下急促起来，随着冰凉的珠子被体内的高热浸染，逐渐温暖起来，怪异的感觉慢慢消散，随之而起的是珠串攒动的酥酥麻麻的充实感。

拉动拉环模仿着抽插的动作，在身体内一进一出。不知不觉中，他的性器已然蓄势待发，顶端沁出透明黏液。

看到镜子里映照出自己淫荡的模样，内壁紧咬着拉珠，嫣红的媚肉吸附其上，被不停地推入翻出，性器随着抽插的动作也不停地摇晃，散落点点汁液。已经快要沸腾的脑子里忽然想到旁边还有一个人在看着，手里的动作缓了一下，这种时刻，被人视奸的羞耻感反而让他产生了奇怪的兴奋感，身体哆嗦着变得更加敏感。  
明明心里厌恶着这种行为，明明应该感到羞辱，却又觉得异常兴奋和刺激，身体沉浸在愉悦之中，却又觉得如此不知羞耻的自己也真是万分可悲。

拉珠的顶端擦过肉壁的敏感处，带起一阵异样的酸胀酥麻，纲吉身体一颤，脸上红晕更浓，白皙的肌肤也染上一层粉光，这是他动情的特征，体内攒动着一股奇妙的热感和瘙痒，与被六道骸的欲望贯穿时相比略有不足，却也有几分舒服。

从前的自己永远也想不到有一天会变成今天这副模样：这个变得淫荡又无耻的自己，这个只靠着抽插后面就能兴奋起来的自己，这个即便长了男性象征却只会被当做女人来用的自己……如此地卑贱。

难道，自己这辈子都只能辗转在同性的身下，乞求着屁股洞被塞满的快感了吗？

他的人生就这样被这个男人毁了，被他拉入了欲望深渊，自此之后，永世沉沦。

“啊……哈……好舒服……”

纲吉一手抚弄乳头，一手拉动拉珠抽插着小穴。叽叽咕咕的水声里，他抛开了所有的矜持，全心感受着汹涌而至的快感。可是，随着抽插速度的加快，他又产生出一种浓浓的空虚感，总觉得不够，不够！拉珠带来的感觉虽然强烈，却不足以达到极致的高潮和释放，根本无法与真实的阴茎相比！

这种隔靴搔痒一般的快感，根本没办法和六道骸亲身贯穿自己身体的疯狂快慰相提并论！

纲吉的视线落到一边的六道骸身上，那个男人正一脸兴致盎然地注视着自己，异色双瞳中透出浓郁到让人昏眩的情欲，就像、就像饿狼一样，想要把他拆吃入腹。

被这样炽热的视线灼烧着，纲吉只觉得全身都像被火点燃了一样，后穴的瘙痒和空虚即使再怎么用拉珠向深处挤进也没有办法疏解。

好想被填满，好想被插到叫都叫不出声……快点，快点占有我吧！

理智逐渐丧失，脑子里就像煮着热粥，身体不停怀念着被贯穿的快慰，纲吉在情欲的指使下呻吟着开口：“哈、哈啊……だんな、だんな，我……”

六道骸端坐在一边，一动不动地观看纲吉卖力的表演。短短一句话，从纲吉的口中传到他的耳朵里，青涩的呻吟声转了好几道弯，每一道弯都是一个暧昧火辣的邀请，听后不要说是让人做出正常一点的回应，就连控制着自己不直接扑上去，都是在考验他不怎么坚定的理智。他强装作平时那样笑着开口：“哦呀，突然叫我是要做什么呢，纲姬？”

纲吉脸上泛着异样的红晕，已经有些迷茫的双眸水光盈盈，却还是那么清澄通透，光是被他用这样的目光注视，六道骸就已经觉得裤裆绷得要命，如果不是为了那点面子，他真想现在就扶着底下涨到发疼的阴茎狠狠地操进纲吉的身体里，把那柔软淫乱得不住流水的肉穴操烂。

“我、我想……”然而，那个小妖精却还在故作矜持地吞吞吐吐，撩拨得旁人心火直冒。

深吸一口气，起身走到纲吉身边蹲下，六道骸拿开纲吉的手，轻轻拨弄起拉珠的拉环。穴口一张一合吞吐着一颗颗泛着水光的珠子，每一次推拒出一点又将珠子吸回了更深处。

“啊哈……”不知为何，当六道骸的气息萦绕在身边时，纲吉就已经身体发颤，觉得身体愈发炽热，性器愈发烫热，小穴中沁润出更多液体，就连快感也好像更强烈了一些，他忍不住大声呻吟起来。

“嗯？如果纲姬不说的话，我是不会知道你想要的是什么的哟？”

“我、我受不了了，请你……请你满足我……”纲吉闭上眼睛，脑子里全都是六道骸那粗大的阴茎，他已经完全无法克制内心的渴望，不知廉耻地恳求起来。

“乖孩子。”虽然听到了想听的话，可是仅仅这样还不够。忍下汹涌的欲望，六道骸也在小平台上坐下，抱起纲吉到身前，一手握住纲吉的性器慢慢套弄，一手伸进衣服里在他胸前揉捏，撩拨着他的情欲，却不急于侵占。

“哈……啊……”纲吉断断续续的呻吟，尾椎都要麻痹的快感汹涌而至，“だんな、だんな，我要、”

“要什么？”

“……进入我的身体。”纲吉自暴自弃的说，淫词浪语越说越顺：“狠狠地、蹂躏我吧，我想要……要你干我……”

六道骸终于发出愉悦的笑声，猛一用力将拉珠整个抽出，霎时一股热流从纲吉的铃口喷出，溅湿了他的袖口。

下一瞬，纲吉如同没了骨头一样软了下去，颓然瘫倒在六道骸怀里。激情还未退却，小穴也没有得到满足，穴口张合着引诱旁人的侵占。

纲吉的眼角还挂着生理性的眼泪，刚射精过的他意识还不甚清楚，晕红着脸面带期待地仰头看向了六道骸。尽管六道骸并没有与他对视，但却很明显地察觉到了纲吉无声的期盼，他轻笑着解开裤子：“急什么，才刚开始呢，这就忍不住了？”话音刚落，他便抬起纲吉身体，一个灼热的物体便狠狠刺进那炽热柔滑的内部。

“呃，啊啊啊……”骤然失去拉珠的空虚感被火热的巨物填满，期待已久的满足让纲吉失控地高声呻吟，狂乱地的扭摆身体，双臂无力地在空中乱划。

六道骸则是发出满意的叹息，小穴里温暖而湿热，紧紧包裹住他的性器，舒服的使他全身兴奋颤抖，腰肢无法控制地摆动起来，缓慢而有力地抽动撞击。

“睁开眼睛，瞧瞧你那副淫荡的样子。”六道骸捏着纲吉的下巴，命令他看向镜中两人的影像。

纲吉看着男人抱着双腿向两边大大打开的自己，交合处一览无余，紫红色的性器撑开了自己的小穴，在狂野的律动中内里的媚肉被不停的抽出推进，淫靡无比。

视觉的刺激加上体内敏感点被性器顶到，敏感的身体在双重刺激下不自觉颤抖着，仿若一道道电流窜过身体，爽得他连脚趾都蜷了起来。

六道骸的动作毫不温柔，对待纲吉也从未有过温情，不停抬起他的身体又重重放下，大力顶入抽出，囊袋撞在臀部发出啪啪地声响，如同雨打芭蕉，汗水淫液随着交合不停挥洒溅落。

房间里回荡着欢悦的呻吟和沉重的喘息，纲吉在六道骸无止尽的侵占索求之下，终于完全丧失了理智，沦为欲望的野兽，沉醉在肉欲之中不能自拔。

这声音还会持续很久很久。


	6. Chapter 6

纲吉静静地抱膝蜷缩在床上，眼神空洞的看着墙上滴答滴答走着的时钟，时间对他毫无意义，每天、每天他唯一要做的事就是呆在房间里，等待着那个人。

只听见门锁“咔哒”一声被开启，听到这个声音，心脏一阵紧缩，纲吉浑身不听指挥的颤抖起来，等待着他的又会是不停的折磨和侵犯！

鬼魅般的声音响起：“クフフフ，纲姬有乖乖的在等我吗？今天，我们就出去玩吧。”

※※※

黑曜町附近的甜品店，此时正是上课上班时间段，客人稀稀疏疏，间隔很久才来一两位，擦完柜台的河田无聊的托腮望着门口，就在这个时候跨入店内的两个人吸引了她的注意。

那是一对情侣模样的国中生，穿着附近黑曜国中的军绿色制服。说实话这种颜色的制服很少有人能穿出味道，基本都是土的掉渣，属于乡下学校的三流制服。那个冷色调头发、发型有些怪异的少年却给人以一种，啊这套制服就是为他而具有存在意义的感觉。他身材高挑，气质优雅，姿容俊丽，一举一动都有夺人眼球的魅力，简直就像是王子般耀眼的存在。

相比起来，他搂着的那个女孩儿就不起眼的多，皮肤白皙，脸蛋只能算清秀，一头茶色短发，黑色圆头中跟皮鞋并没有给个子矮小的她增加多少高度，身材平板得好像男孩子，就是那种落在人堆里就找不着的类型。

河田嘀咕一句，那位帅哥的品味相当与众不同呐。站直了身体，高声说：“欢迎光临。”眼睛不由得又睃向身高只到冷色调发色帅哥肩头的女孩儿，她眼神飘忽不定，小手局促不安的拉着过短的裙摆，蜜褐色的眼睛好像小动物一样湿漉漉的，充满了惊慌和恐惧。

河田再次叹息，这样一个小家子气的女孩儿，怎么就有那么帅气的男朋友，而自己到现在还没谈恋爱，真是太不公平了！

不待她搭讪，冷色调发色帅哥迅速点了餐，半搂半拖，带着女孩儿上了二楼的卡座。

他们到底是什么关系呢？

和那个帅哥脸上从容不迫的笑容对比鲜明的是女孩儿的表情很是僵硬，似乎除了羞涩之外还有着相当程度的抗拒。

难道，这两人之中，还是那位帅哥主动并强迫，而女方并不情愿？

除此之外，河田还注意到女孩儿脸蛋异常红晕，双腿颤颤巍巍，像是每走一步都十分艰难……

河田脑中灵光一闪，惊讶的瞪大眼睛，半晌扶了扶额，喃喃自语：“一定是我最近工口漫画看太多了……”

※※※

六道骸选择了最里面的座位，一面临窗，高大的落地窗可以清楚的看到外边风景，另一边则垂挂着一层纱幔，半遮半掩，如不走近很难看清卡座里面的人在做些什么，是个兼具观景和情调的上佳位置。

两人如同恋人一样紧贴而坐，六道骸脸凑到低垂着头，身体不安地扭动着的纲吉脸颊边，暧昧地吹了口气，“最近一直闷在家里很不舒服吧，纲姬，今天能够出来看你高兴的样子……”一边说着，一只手探入裙底，抚过滑腻的大腿，在他的私处慢慢摩挲着，然后故作惊讶的说，“已经非常湿了呢。”如他所言，纲吉两腿之间是完全挺立着，在女式内裤里鼓胀着，向上延伸想要脱出藩篱。

“啊……哈……”轻微的碰触也经受不住的敏感身体让纲吉惊喘出声，飞快地侧过头瞥了一眼身边的男人，又垂下脑袋，双手交叠放在腹部，一副端庄娴雅的样子，但若仔细观察就会发现，他全身绷紧，微微发颤，脸颊异常红润，牙关紧咬，就像是极力在忍耐着什么。

纲吉如今这副状态完全是不知吃过多少苦头才训练出来的、最符合那个男人变态喜好的姿态，自从那一次逃脱失败被抓回之后，不管他怎么曲意奉承，温柔小意，六道骸面对他顺从的姿态也没有放松过，以至于过去好几周，他完全无法接触到外界的空气。今天也不知道六道骸是怎么想的，突然就带他外出闲逛。

六道骸笑了笑，手指沿着变大的部分描绘着轮廓，指尖慢慢地四下抚弄搔刮着。

“唔、呃！”身体猛地一震，纲吉紧皱着眉，双手捂住嘴巴，阻挡着快要溢出的呻吟和喘息，漂亮的蜜褐色眼眸里慢慢积蓄起一层晶莹的雾霭，朦朦胧胧。

无聊的人类里能够有一直让他保持兴致盎然的玩具实在太少，每一个都弥足珍贵，而这个孩子经过他精心的调教，被他一碰触就会产生如同融化一般的甜美声音，不管做过多少次还是会出现的羞涩神情，以及从未停止的顽抗精神都让六道骸非常满意。不过，这个孩子大概还以为自己看不出他顺从态度底下的抗拒吧？多么有趣。

“后面早就黏黏糊糊了吧？”薄凉的嘴唇在白皙的耳廓边流连，不时舔舐啃咬，空闲的一只手稍微撩起裙摆，露出黑色丝袜和一部分已经泛起粉光的肌肤，丝袜的末端夹着一个蓝色的控制器模样的东西，后面的线隐没在红色的女士裤衩里。

“是不是非常不满意？感觉纲姬你满脸苦闷呢！”抽出控制器，六道骸把开关调到中档。“我就知道，一路走过来，只用了最小的频率，是没法让你满足的。”

纲吉的脸更红了，体内异物搅拌的快感和身边人语言上侵犯的羞耻，让他脑子混混沌沌，只拼命忍耐不让出于本能的愉悦占了上风，露出不堪的丑态。他从没想过自己也会有一天在某方面如此的执拗，明明知道每次都是因为这样受到更多的煎熬，但他毫无办法，同样的错误一犯再犯。也许这是他唯一能够坚持的东西，即便为此一再付出代价，又也许是某种奇特的预感让他感到如果放弃这点坚持，没准会陷入更加可怕的深渊！

“クフフフ，纲姬真是太乖了，知道不能让人听见你那甜美的声音，值得嘉奖。”

“嗯……呃！”如同叹息般甜美的声音溢了出来。

“哦呀哦呀，还是不满意吗？”脸上露出恶意的笑容，六道骸猛地把开关拨到最大档。

纲吉的身体在突然加大的强烈刺激下僵直，向后仰倒，双手离开嘴唇，落到六道骸大腿上，使劲揪捏住他的裤腿。

六道骸毫不在意大腿上的些微刺痛，下巴撑在桌上，侧着脑袋观察纲吉不敢发出声音，一脸苦闷的样子，兴味盎然的想，果然特殊场合更能增加情趣，纲姬比平时更加诱人。

“啊……唔、哈啊。”纲吉咬住下唇，试图阻止自己发出更大的喘息和呻吟，只要一想到自己穿着女装在公共场合被跳蛋侵犯着，他就觉得自己要羞耻得发狂，这是曾经的他无法想象的变态行径！他不断忍耐着，但汹涌而来的刺激使得身体不自觉得扭动，细弱的腰肢自然而然摆动，小穴一张一合蠕动着，滋生着粘滑的液体，内心莫名空虚，渴望着被什么灼热物体填满。

跳蛋欢快地在身体内部旋转着，不断刺激着体内敏感处，纲吉身体哆嗦着，慢慢倾斜着歪向一边，呼吸频率越来越急促，屁股和分身都在不停地颤动。身体热度惊人，汗水随着偶尔泄露而出的喘息滑落，混合着逸散出的清甜沐浴乳的香味，袭扰着六道骸的嗅觉，表面上不动声色，心底里扭曲的疯狂像是被打开了开关一样。

六道骸抱过他坐到自己大腿上，拉开纲吉的膝盖，分开他的双腿，一只手伸进上衣，抚摸胸前的细小凸起，几乎是立刻，乳头在细微瘙痒中挺立起来。

这个地方，从前明明都没有任何感觉，在这个男人手里稍加抚弄，就有一种酥麻的甘美扩散开来，才不过过去几周，自己已经变得太多，就连自己都快要无法认识现在的自己了……

另一只手钻入裙底继续隔着内裤搓揉抚弄纲吉明显胀大的分身，指甲在茎部顶端来回搔刮。双腿被抬高，臀部被顶住，姿势的改变导致跳蛋进入了更深的地方。跳蛋的顶端不断刺激着柔嫩的肠壁，带来持续不断的快感，六道骸对纲吉前方的抚慰向来都是草率而漫不经心的，但在此时，前后两种不同程度的刺激叠加起来，纲吉却觉得自己的呼吸都要停顿了，身体热度惊人，空气也像是就要沸腾起来，黏稠得只能张开嘴巴大口呼吸，连呻吟也断续而破碎。

他不知道自己的表情变了，肌肤泛着一层粉红光晕，脸色潮红，沾染着水汽的睫毛下，半张半掩的漂亮眼眸里碎金跃动着涟漪，清纯的脸孔上漾溢着妩媚，妖娆又淫靡。

“这么快就发泄出来就不好玩了，”一直关注着纲吉表情的六道骸弯了弯唇角，知道他快要达到极限，把控制器的开关调回中档，他可不想让纲吉这么快就发泄出来，他还没玩够呢，那样美丽的神情他还想多看一会儿。

快要达到临界点的前一刻，刺激的力度降了下来，纲吉的身体软了下来，靠在六道骸怀里喘着气，心里不知是该松口气还是失望。身体悻悻不已，微弱的快感持续累积带来的苦闷让纲吉感到阵阵焦躁和空虚，揪着六道骸裤腿的双手捏得更紧了，他颤抖着侧过头，雾气弥漫的眼睛里闪烁着微光。

“纲姬，这种场所里表现得过于显眼，让我很困扰啊，你看服务小姐已经注意到这边了。”六道骸示意纲吉注意河田端着甜品走了过来，在裙底肆虐的手没有一点停止的迹象。

“啊呵，住、住手……”警告落入耳里，越是告诉自己要忍耐快感的增幅越多，和苦闷的话相反的是偶然泄出的带着愉悦尾音的呻吟，与没有丝毫阻止行动的双手。

“真是淫乱。”但是我喜欢。

只为自己绽放的花朵，在黑暗里坚持着没有凋零的固执到底能坚持到哪一步呢？

这样想着，玩弄着纲吉下体的手毫不迟疑，指甲不断在铃口附近抠挖。

“咿啊……请住手，我、我会乖的，だんな，请不要……啊啊……”甜腻的求饶传来，跳蛋仍旧持续努力工作着，前列腺在长久的按摩中累积的快感，使得身体越发敏感起来。对于被人发现自己丑态的恐惧让纲吉的精神高度紧张，精神肉体被一次次双重的侵犯，异样的甘美在骨髓里扩散，脸蛋越来越红，身体快要瘫软下去，化作一滩水。

“クフフフ，纲姬早点这么乖好了啊。”嘴角勾起，六道骸直接掀开短裙，露出鼓胀着阴茎的巴掌大小红色三角形布块，迅速解开女式内裤两边的细绳，在阴茎根部缠绕几圈打了个蝴蝶结。

瞥见越走越近的河田，纲吉惊慌的拉住裙角盖住下体。

“把手拿开。”六道骸冷酷无情的命令，控制器的开关调到最大档。

纲吉的身体猛然弹动起来，嘴唇完全失去了血色，双手按到桌上，拼命摇头，压抑着惊喘和慌乱。

河田快步走了过来，放上点好的甜点，眼神怪异的看了一眼纲吉，说：“让您久等了，请慢用。”

这对国中生不会是想要在公共场合亲热吧？还真大胆！

不过，难道我之前的推测错了？其实是这女孩儿自己主动，还表现出一副清纯模样……嗯，现在果然流行这种的，只有这样才能追到帅哥！

纲吉并不知道在河田眼里他正搂着六道骸的一条胳膊撒着娇，属于比较亲密又不会太出格的姿态，而不是现在这样光着下半身坐在六道骸大腿上的淫乱。

随着服务小姐的转身离开，卡座仿佛变成一个孤岛，纲吉略觉好受一些，远离了被人发现的强烈羞耻，整个人放松下来。

“クフフフ，真是个笨蛋，纲姬可爱的样子我怎么可能让别人看到？”六道骸嘲弄的说，异色瞳孔里散发残酷的光芒。

他当然做好了万全准备，幻术一直持续在身边运作，别人看到的只会是他想让人看到的景象，他只不过是逗弄纲吉一下，观察他可爱的表情。说着，一手扣住腰部，另一手在纲吉光溜溜的下体游移，勃起的分身随着跳蛋的运动下上晃荡着，茎部顶端缓缓溢出滴滴透明的液体。“不过，太大声的话还是会引来别人注意的吧。”

纲吉默不作声，闭上了眼睛，只有死死咬住的下唇和剧烈颤抖的身体表现出他极力忍耐的事实。

“哦呀，纲姬真是明白我呢，知道我就喜欢你这副口是心非的样子。”随心所欲地拨动控制器的开关，看着纲吉随着振动的幅度的强弱变化不断扭腰摆臀，露出混合着清纯的妖冶神情，心情十分愉悦。

“不，啊哈、没……”纲吉也不知道自己想要否认什么。

六道骸捏着纲吉胀大的欲望，食指指甲对准铃口轻轻刺入，转着圈按揉。“不用忍耐了，后面都湿得一塌糊涂了，其实你是想要的吧？”

“……呃……啊啊啊啊……呜……”而纲吉全身如同触电一样，抖若筛糠，如此难耐的情况下，他仍旧极力克制自己，也不知道是不是六道骸自作孽，长时间的侵犯下，他忍耐的限度越来越高。只是，从前端和小穴传来的快感波浪一样蔓延，一点一滴驱逐着理智，他觉自己快要沉溺于无法自拔的欲海之中，沦为欲兽的时刻越来越近……

“也差不多了。”六道骸支起身体，将甜品向两边推了推，又把纲吉向前推去，让他双手撑在桌面上，张开腿，纲吉也知道接下来的事，回过头抬起饱含湿气的眼睛看了六道骸一眼，认命的抬高腰部，翘起臀。

唯一的坚持也快要溃散，溢出眼眶的泪水代表着纲吉又一次向六道骸举起白旗。

感觉熟悉的热度覆到他的背后，湿滑的舌头顺着脖颈的曲线上下移动，啃咬着他敏感的肌肤。从一开始厌恶抗拒的行为也变得让人沉迷，感到身体最深处的渴望，他轻轻说道：“だんな，快进来，求你……”

奇怪的笑声中，身后一阵衣物窸窣，接着，臀瓣被人向两边掰开，一股惊人的热烫迅速凑近，在潮湿的穴口摩擦两下，就急不可待冲了进来。

冗长的前戏，加上长期的调教，纲吉没有丝毫疼痛，甚至更多的在第一时间就得到快感，他自嘲的想着，现在的自己比婊子还要淫荡了吧……

很快，他就没有精力胡思乱想，六道骸并没有拔掉跳蛋就直接闯入他的身体，那个玩意在阴茎的推动下恰巧卡在G点，每动一下他就像被电打一下，爽得腰也软了，两条腿哆嗦着近乎站不住。这时他也不管会不会被人发现，叫了出来，被囚禁这么久，他多少也明白六道骸就喜欢自己失控的样子，如果不想被折腾更久就要适当服软。

六道骸几乎全身都压在纲吉身上，下身凶猛地撞击他的内部，极度的深入，使他只能尽力放松身体，把腿张得更开，无法发泄出的分身在桌边和大腿间晃荡，顶端抖落的少许液体和小穴中溢出的汁液在地上开出一朵朵花。

官能的泪水不断滑下，身体仿佛狂风暴雨中的一叶小舟，被女式内裤束缚起的前端，阻碍了快感登上巅峰，纲吉哭求六道骸半天，他都不为所动，索性自己伸手去解，被六道骸蛮横地向后一扭，直接卸下关节，强烈的痛楚让纲吉发出一阵哀鸣声，无法支撑住身体倒在桌面上，下体也痛得萎缩。

痛楚使得小穴犹如痉挛般收缩起来，反而让六道骸更加舒爽，他待纲吉从不温柔，有时为了自己舒服反而刻意折腾对方，这时也毫不顾惜，摆动腰肢，凶狠撞击，继续在纲吉身上为所欲为。

无法反抗，只能随波逐流接受另一个男人的支配，纲吉恍恍惚惚的想起，这个男人从来没有亲吻过自己的嘴唇。他立刻就把这个念头抛诸脑后，有什么好想的，对于六道骸来说，自己就是一个发泄欲望的玩物而已。

脸庞在光滑的桌面上来回摩擦，半掩的目光盯着一个点一动不动，蜜褐色的瞳孔好像死去一般，化为两颗禁锢生命的琥珀。

只有断续的呻吟如泣如诉。


	7. Chapter 7

纲吉本以为自己短期内是无法再次逃离这个魔窟，想不到机会来得这么快。

这段时间以来，虽然时常被折腾得头脑昏沉，一直下不得床出不了屋，但也能感觉到住处的不停变动。而六道骸那两名属下出门的次数随之下降，时常能够见到他们，其中黄头发的家伙脾气暴躁，眼神还十分奇怪，很令人讨厌，所以纲吉记得特别清楚。

是发生了什么事吗？

六道骸表面上看起来是一贯的游刃有余，纲吉还是能够感觉到他偶尔的不耐和焦躁，每当这时，他就会更惨，这样的时候在逐渐递增，纲吉不禁想到，也许他等待的时机就要来到。

这一天，当他醒来之后，身边空无一人，摸了摸床单，早已冰凉，那个可怕的男人应该离开了相当长一段时间。

强忍着腰部的酸胀，慢慢走到楼下，六道骸和他的两个同伙均不见踪迹，在屋子里绕了一圈，确定只剩下他一人。纲吉冷笑，是他们太过自负还是过于轻视他，并没有用任何东西束缚他，唯一做的防护仅仅是反锁了房门，是吃定他现在已经虚弱到不能动弹吗？还是觉得他已经自尊破碎到再也无法离开呢？

回到二楼换上六道骸的汗衫和裤子，裤腿太长，挽起好几道才堪使用，扎好腰带，纲吉砸开窗玻璃，用破碎玻璃割开床单，打成死结连接起来，丢下去试了一下长度，最后将一头捆在床柱上，双手使劲缠住床单慢慢下移。这些学校教过、但在里包恩手里更加强调的知识，终于派上了用场。

好在这只是一座二层小楼，落地之后纲吉不顾已经开始晕眩的脑袋，抓紧时间离开了这个魔窟一样的地方。

奔走之时，不知为何，纲吉内心有着一丝莫名其妙的怅惘，更多的则是脱离地狱的轻松。

就像是被幸运之神眷顾一样，没跑多久，纲吉就发现了有些眼熟的建筑，这里居然是他曾经和妈妈一同来过的地方，也就是和并盛町相距不远的一座小镇。

拜托了街边商店的老板借用电话，对方像是对他很是同情的样子，很爽快就答应了要求。纲吉按下了自家电话的号码，嘟嘟的等待音里，他觉得自己的心脏越跳越快。

“喂？”对面传来稚嫩的婴儿声音，纲吉眼泪忍不住就要流出，他觉得自己已经离家太久太久，简直就像是过去了一个世纪。

“……是我。”

对面停了几秒，里包恩急声问道：“阿纲，你现在在哪里？”

刚刚已经询问了附近的具体地址，这时纲吉直接说了出来，接着说：“请快些来救我，我怕对方很快就会追来，我现在没有足够的体力自己回去……”

里包恩难得温和的劝慰几句，叮咛他注意安全，他很快就会赶到。

放下电话，纲吉稍微安心一点，诚恳地向店主道谢，走到店外橱窗下的便坐上坐好。早晨的阳光正好，想到前些日子的遭遇，纲吉却觉得一阵阵发冷，双臂不由自主环抱住肩膀，瑟缩成一团。

等待的时间是如此难熬，由不得他不胡思乱想。如果里包恩赶来前就被找到怎么办？如果，又被抓回去怎么办？

他不是不想跑得更远一些，纲吉本想尽可能的走的更远，可他的身体状况限制了他的想法，想到这儿他就忍不住咬牙，都是六道骸，把他原本还算健康的身体弄得和被酒色掏空了一样虚弱，好不容易走到这里已经眼前发黑，汗流浃背了。

也不是不想去找警察帮忙，只是他更害怕被六道骸找到，那个人的奇怪能力普通人对上也只是炮灰罢了，他不认为这座镇上的普通警察就能对付得了那个男人，这些日子以来他不知道见过多少次不管他们在做什么，别人都会莫名其妙的无视，后来仔细想想，应该都是六道骸的能力作祟。他不清楚那个人的能力上限在哪儿，只能约略判断出他应当是非常厉害的高手，远非一般人锁能比拟。

如果是里包恩那样奇怪又厉害的婴儿应当就没问题了吧？

时间缓缓而过，街道边大树的影子从长变短，纲吉的心越来越紧，好几次忍不住就想自己走回去，可想到里包恩的嘱咐，还是坚持等下来。当然也有一部分原因是他害怕自己乱走遇到六道骸的几率更高。

“蠢纲，”这时小小的家庭教师出现在纲吉面前，微微皱着眉，看得出他本来打算给没用的弟子来下狠的，教训教训他这么多天无声无息让人担心的过错。但他敏锐地注意到纲吉状态不对，穿着不合身的衣服，脸色苍白，嘴唇干裂，平时还算灵光的眼睛里满是疲惫，神情脆弱得仿佛一碰就碎，脖颈间更有着一个个仿佛被蚊虫叮咬的淤痕。心里一突，有些不好的预感，原本的责难轻轻放下。

“我想，你得将事情经过完完全全告诉我。”

暑假期间，他被九代首领召回意大利处理一些事情，沢田家光带着老婆出国旅游顺便带走了家里的孩子们，狱寺隼人则是被姐姐碧洋琪抓回老家，山本武忙着参加秋季棒球大赛的特训合宿，等他忙完回来才发现自己的弟子失踪了，而这件事居然没有一个人发现！当然这也和诸人都尚未回归有关。

事情很明显是在一连串的巧合之下，纲吉的人身安全防护措施出现了大漏洞，刚好有人乘虚而入才造成这一结果。

未免沢田奈奈担心，里包恩没有第一时间告知，只是通知了老友和九代首领，之后自己四下派人调查，越是深入探查，他越是担心，线索极少，并且很快就断掉，追索不到下面，几乎得不到有用信息。显而易见，动手的不是一般人，具有很高的反追踪手段。

是绑架，还是有其他目的？

如果是绑架，为什么目前为止过去相当长的时间内，没有送来任何条件？其真正目的又是什么？

出手的人是哪一方的人呢，敌对家族，还是家族不安份的那伙人？亦或是本地的黑帮？

最重要的是，纲吉还活着吗？

纲吉是彭格列家族内定的继承人，虽然一直对外宣称是因为其他继承人的意外身亡才找来门外顾问之子继任，实则多年前就已经决定由传承初代纯正血脉的他来统领十世家族，只是因为他的年纪过于幼小，又牵涉到到一些其他隐情，才隐瞒至今。

但知情者都知道这个孩子的重要性，情报保密级别一直都很高，并且身边也有着暗桩监控保护，不过自从里包恩成为家庭教师之后，为表对他的尊重，这些人都撤离了。谁还能在最强杀手里包恩手上伤到纲吉，不论是九代首领还是门外顾问都抱持这样乐观的想法，可偏偏种种巧合之下，发生了出乎所有人意料之外的事情。

直到接到纲吉的电话，里包恩才略放下心，立刻前来接人。

见到了里包恩，纲吉才知道自己对这个奇怪的婴儿有多么信赖，一瞬间涌上心头的委屈让他眼眶发红，伸手抱住了他，但下一刻，一股奇怪的恶心反胃漫溢上来，迫使他立刻松开对方，弯腰捂唇干呕起来。泪水不听使唤的淌下，难受的感觉让他头昏眼花，他想说些什么，一个字尚未蹦出，眼前一黑，晕了过去。

里包恩简直不知道要说什么好了，叹了口气，开始打电话。

※※※

房间里空无一人，窗户破碎，地上一片狼藉，一条床单连接而成的绳索从房间里直垂到一楼地面。

看来纲姬就是从这里逃走的，他不想玩的太过分而弄坏了喜爱的玩具，才会不做那些防止他逃脱的措施，并不仅仅是因为过于自负，并且最近一段时间以来，虽然他没表现出来，其实对于纲姬的顺从还是很满意的，对他的管束自然而然放松，可对方果然是辜负了他的好意。

「只能说，还没调教好吗？」

脑海里突然闪过纲姬，满脸红晕、头发凌乱，不及下咽的唾液从唇角流下，身上到处都是自己留下的痕迹，下身突然就起了反应，想把他的腿掰开，狠狠插进去，听见他又痛又爽的甜腻呻吟……

六道骸知道有什么东西改变了自己，也许是他病了，又或许是他被轮回眼的欲念侵蚀太深，在这个堪称地狱的世间，从没有什么让他觉得心情舒畅，只有进入纲姬的身体，看着他在自己操控下矛盾的微弱挣扎直到迷乱的丧失理智，才会有一种窥见天堂一角的错觉。一直喧嚣吵杂的脑子里，就像被安抚一样安静下来。

可现在，这些都离他远去。

无数树根枝桠一样的黑色纹路大片大片浮现在那张姿容俊丽的白皙面容上，蓝色的那只眼眸变成如同野兽一样的竖瞳，红色的轮回眼就如浸泡在沸腾的血海里，宛如镌刻在瞳孔里的汉字“六”悄然变化成“五”，在靛色火焰里欢腾雀跃。逐渐地，黑色的纹路蔓延到半身，随之而起周身涌现越来越多的黑色火焰，就连四周空气都被扭曲。眼睛看到，就能感受到一股寒冬时节浸泡在冰水里的感觉，使人如坠冰窖，刻骨冰寒。

“纲姬，你以为你能逃出我的手心？クフフ……”

另一边，站得远远的柿本千种和城岛犬面面相觑。

“骸大人看来很重视那个小丫头啊？”这是还没发现纲吉真实性别的城岛犬。

柿本千种扶了扶眼镜，用没什么精神的声音说：“真是麻烦。”

最近一段时间，一个很棘手的仇家从意大利追踪而至，原本不想闹得太大，一直避开，他们还有更重要的目的需要完成。不过对方一直不依不饶，他们三人才在今天离开临时驻地，在某处伏击对方，花费一番手脚，终于处理掉了那人。谁知，那个纲姬居然乘机逃走了，他竟还有这样的力气和毅力？骸大人没把他榨干，可真是稀奇了……

“虽然不明白，不过，那丫头跑了我们会很麻烦吗，柿P？只是个小丫头而已！”

“不是说纲姬麻烦，而是，你看。”柿本千种示意同伴注意六道骸那边，“他这幅样子很少见，实验室的那时候，也没看到他这样失控，所以我才说麻烦啊。”一个偶然遇到的人，居然能让六道骸恋恋不舍，简直不可思议。不过回想起那双莹润的眼睛，不知为何他又觉得这很正常，那样美丽纯净的东西，生于黑暗中的他们怎么能舍弃？

“……柿P啊，我突然想起骸大人之前吩咐的事情我还没去做，我这就去打探消息，回头见！”城岛犬这时反应倒是很快，迅速后退，果断撤离危险地点，开玩笑这时候被波及到可没人分担风险，他不觉得自己能压制得了暴走中的六道骸。

“……”柿本千种一言不发，跟着一起快速离去。

刚刚走出门，一阵沉闷的声响就从身后的二层民居内传出，紧接着暴雷般的巨响和刺目的白光接连出现，整栋房间瞬间坍塌！

两人对视一眼，均看见对方眼里的惊讶和畏惧，加快步伐远离废墟。

※※※

里包恩坐在纲吉的床边，看着兀自陷入昏睡中的少年，心情沉重。失踪的这段时间，也不知遭遇了什么，回来之后持续发热，一直都没醒来。这样的状态，不能给人发现，好在沢田奈奈等人还没回来，也省得他多费口舌做解释。

给他换衣服的时候，里包恩发现纲吉身上许多新的旧的淤痕、指印，他又不是真正的小婴儿哪会看不分明，顿时心里有了数。

这种事，对他这个年纪的孩子来说，如果没有引导好，可能从此堕入深渊，一辈子背负着阴影，苟延残喘，永世沉沦。

这是劫难，同时也是考验。

机遇从来与危机共存，如果能够跨越了这道关口，对于纲吉的飞速成长有着难以磨灭的好处。就算被认为是残酷也没办法，纲吉的身份摆在那儿，他是必须站在里世界顶端的男人，作为九代首领钦定的家庭教师以及门外顾问的多年老友，他里包恩无论如何都必须尽快帮助纲吉度过这个难关。

现在，得知道这个人到底是谁，才能找到具体办法让他成长。

又一次换过额头上的热毛巾，床上的人动了动，眼睛半睁着，有波光在其中流转，像是清醒又好像还在梦里挣扎，身体不自然地扭摆。

“阿纲，醒了吗？”

回答他的是一阵阵如泣如诉的呻吟和哀求，“……不要、不、求你……啊嗯……”

即便不爽，现在还得照顾弟子的家庭教师也只能任由一声声梦呓钻入耳里。

“だんな、好痛……轻、轻点……”

だんな？这家伙可真是恶趣味十足。

“……放过我……不要……饶了我……啊啊啊！”

接下来的时间里，纲吉的梦呓不断地在重复着呻吟和哀求，就像是在梦里遭受了极大的痛楚，里包恩大概也能猜出纲吉梦到了些什么，黑魆魆的大眼睛里浮现出厌恶和愤怒。

“不是我说，这种让人厌恶的味道，很像是术士这种躲在暗中活动的老鼠啊，当着我的面就敢如此行事，呵呵，胆子挺大嘛！”手里的列恩变成手枪，冰冷的枪口顶着纲吉的额头，里包恩冷冷的说，“滚出蠢纲的精神世界！”

纲吉的眼睛忽然完全睁开，只是原本通透的蜜褐色眼眸，在此刻宛若两块无机质的金属，看上去浑不似活人，散发出一股股黑暗的气息，一张口柔和的声线也在不知不觉中沾染了一丝阴冷：“原来……纲姬是在这里吗？”

无视了顶在脑袋上的手枪，坐起身来，眼神这才转向身边的里包恩，眉头拧起。“……居然是阿尔科巴雷诺，我突然有些好奇他的身份……”

“比起这个，能够以这样方式出现的术士，是能在世界上排到前几的大人物，居然对一个男孩做出那种事，不得不说，你是个让人觉得恶心的家伙！”

毫不在乎里包恩的嘲讽，六道骸视线在房间里转了一圈，最后停在小婴儿身上，“我很喜欢这具身体，只要我想，随时都能拿走喔。”

赤裸裸的挑衅，里包恩唇角却弯了起来，“尽管试试，现在，你只需要--滚吧！”列恩手枪的枪口爆发无数银色的细线冲向气质与平时迥然有异的“纲吉”，瞬间就冲入他的身体。

“唔啊！”不知道是这种彭格列研发部刚刚开发出来、专用于对付附体术士的特殊子弹“精神震荡弹”的效力有限，还是霸占住纲吉身体的人实力委实太强，他竟然还有余力说，“クフフ，很快，他就会是我的了……”说完，纲吉的身体瘫软下来，倒在床上。

“哼，你要不是这么多话，我还不知道你是哪位，现在么……”里包恩收起枪，给纲吉盖好被子，“这件事要尽快解决了，是成是败在此一举。”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者菌的话：这章有点长，8.3K，私设如山。本章主要交代了一下“神交”，所谓神交是本菌给阿骸开的金手指，详情请看正文……
> 
> 对了若是觉得前戏冗长，那是因为本菌是按照精神体的第一次这样来写的，只有全然敞开了自己，才能够让灵魂核心展现出来。纲吉和骸之间订立的是平等的灵魂契约，如果一方不愿意是完全无法凭依的，并不是骸和别人订立的那种可以用强大精神力压制对方强行附体的契约。
> 
> 后面其实还有内容，不过写不动了，血槽已空。
> 
> 就这样吧。

时间稍微往前推移一点，让我们来看看纲吉的梦里到底发生了什么事情，竟然使得六道骸附在他身上。

这并非寻常事，要知道六道骸从未和纲吉订立过契约，按说是无法凭依在他身上，然而这件不可能的事情就这样发生了。

当六道骸发现纲吉不见之后，极其愤怒的他进入一种奇怪的状态，就像是平时自我训练的幻境散步一样，精神在没有刻意准备之下直接进入一个梦境之中。

那是一个濒临崩溃的世界，虽然其主人拼命想要维持，但精神世界的边缘地带仍旧一块块的散落。如果没有意外，很快就会崩坏，坠入无穷黑暗之中，永世沉沦。

不过，这不关他的事。

此时的六道骸是如此愤怒，连带着右眼也疼痛起来，使他愈发心绪不宁，只想将心火发泄，甚至，想把这个撞到眼前的世界彻底摧毁。

精神力猛然逸散开来，化作一条条绳索钻入眼前的世界中，要将其主人拖出来人道毁灭。

忽然，他怔了一下，捂住右眼大笑：“クフフフ，真是奇遇！”被拖到面前的人，正是从他身边逃走的纲姬。

“我就知道，你是逃不出我的手心的，就连老天也在帮我，纲姬。”语声轻柔，六道骸抱起还没恢复意识的纲吉来到自己的幻境，如果在对方的世界里做这些事，没准会让他的世界崩溃，造成不可挽回的遗憾。知道本地的主人是纲吉之后他自然没有心思破坏一切，反而要想办法帮助他，坏掉了的玩具一点也不好玩，这是他打算玩一辈子的东西，怎么能轻易损坏。何况，精神世界里主场非常重要，再高明的幻术师也可能在一个软弱的普通人的世界里被驱逐出境，他可不愿意阴沟里翻船。

※※※

纲吉恢复意识的时候还有点懵懂，有点不知道发生了什么事情，也确然是这样，他还是第一次在宛如梦境的幻境里保持清醒意识。

当然，目前为止他还搞不清这是现实还是幻想，只以为是平常的世界。

但当他看清楚周围环境，和自身处境之后立刻大惊失色，尤其是看到笑吟吟站在面前的那个男人，他无法遏制的战栗起来。

他正处于一个厕所隔间一样的地方，身上光溜溜的不着寸褛，以极其羞耻的姿势坐在马桶座上，背部紧靠水箱，双手向上举起，双腿亦向两边大大分开着抬起，手脚被金属环铐在一起，用粗大的链条固定在两边的隔板上，想合上双腿变成了不可能的事情。平时紧闭的双丘被满满地敞开，甚至可以感受到一阵阵冷风拂过小穴的怪异感觉。这种姿势如果不是纲吉身体的柔韧性相当高根本无法做到，就算如此他也觉得腰腿酸疼得厉害。

隔间的门户大开，一个男人背光而站，纲吉闭着眼睛都能感受到源自那人身上熟悉的阴冷。锁住手脚的链条随着剧烈的动作发出哗哗声响，他惊慌失措地喊道：“你、你怎么会在这里！”

无怪乎他惊骇莫名，明明之前已经和里包恩汇合，谁知眼睛一睁，又见到了那个恶魔一样的男人！

刚刚放下的心又提了起来。

难道之前的记忆都是做梦，其实他一直都没离开那栋建筑？

这样的处境，让他心慌意乱，却并非是担心自己的丑态被别人看到，他从不担心这点，那段时间的遭遇让他明白六道骸此人的占有欲有多变态，极其喜欢在公共场合侵犯他，却从不会让任何人打搅到他们。

六道骸优雅的走过去，凑到纲吉耳畔呼了口气，笑问：“又见面了，亲爱的纲姬，还满意我的见面礼吗？”

纲吉觉察到话里的意思，知晓自己是再次落入魔掌，闭上眼又马上睁开，收敛了慌乱的神色，故作镇定的说：“这样的礼物，让人敬谢不敏，谁会喜欢！你快放了我，里包恩就在附近，他可是非常厉害的！”虽然不知道家庭教师为何不见踪影，但纲吉没来由的深信那个奇怪的婴儿一定会来救自己……

“哦呀？”纲吉坚决的态度让六道骸兴致勃勃，除了刚开始时，他还没见过纲姬态度如此坚毅呢。不过，好像更有魅力了……

六道骸的手在纲吉白皙滑嫩的臀部狠狠一捏，立刻从后者嘴里传出一声破碎的呻吟，“哇啊，痛……”

“里包恩是谁？”六道骸阴阴笑道，“你的靠山？还是你认为一般民众能起到什么作用呢？”一边说着，双手一边在那只离开一会儿却像是过去很久没有触碰的肌肤上游移，不时掠过敏感的部位，肆意挑逗着。他熟悉纲吉身上的每一处敏感点，对他的身体简直不能更了解。就算是精神世界，这些部分本就是精神的折射区域，所以也是一样有效。

不知是出于恶趣味，还是有着打算锻炼自己的想法在其中，六道骸的幻境非常真实，一切现实中的反应这里一样会有。

纲吉不答，双目半合，绵长睫毛下蜜褐色眼眸雾霭朦胧，脸上一片红潮，肌肤上布满细密的汗珠，唇瓣轻轻抖动，牙齿不时轻咬下唇，每一次都留下一丝痕迹，却也让唇瓣更增艳色，有种异乎寻常的诱人气息。

喘息渐急，胸口起伏渐渐加剧，周身蒸腾起一阵阵夹带热力的柔和气息，正是纲吉本身给予人的感觉的显化。这正是六道骸最喜爱的特质，此时和着纲吉下意识的动作轻轻啃噬他的心……

听着纲吉极力克制的喘息，六道骸轻笑，更加放肆地抚弄，同时身体前倾，凑近他胸前，在挺立的乳头上啃咬吸吮，将两颗小果实舔弄得泛起诱人水光。

“纲姬，你知道吗，我本来很生气，不过见到你后，我改变主意了。”

再次落入地狱之中，耻辱的姿势以及自己明显抵御不住的侵略，只让纲吉觉得羞愧难当，身体剧烈扭动起来，锁链发出哗哗声响。他喘息着，眼睛瞪大，忍不住问道：“你为什么、一定、不放过我？”

这是纲吉心里一个巨大的疑惑，六道骸的自身条件那么好，就算性癖有点变态，但不管是男女只要他愿意，有的是优秀的人哭着喊着倒贴，为什么他一定要执着于自己这样一个平凡到简直废柴的人身上？他有什么值得他如此对待？

六道骸的手顿了一顿，支起身体，不怀好意地用舌头勾弄纲吉的耳垂，不时还呵上一口气，看着纲吉随之颤抖的身体，反问：“是呢，为什么呢？”

这个问题，他自己都不知道答案。

“或许是因为纲姬可爱吧！”

不负责任的做出结论，六道骸双手扶住纲吉细瘦的腰身，用搏动着的硬物顶着他的臀部，在股缝间缓慢摩擦。“说，你有没有想我？”

由于纲吉被捆绑成手脚拷在一起的姿势，六道骸做这些动作的时候身体是卡在他双腿之间，两人之间的距离非常接近，所以纲吉可以明显感到抵在他股缝间的灼热物体已经在蠢蠢欲动，每一次摩擦都带来极大的愉悦，舒服的感觉传至全身，受不了这种刺激，浑身燥热难当，软垂的分身巍巍颤抖着站起。他又是羞惭又是不安，内心涌动的真实想法更让他害怕，那些翻腾的奇怪感情让他的身体越发敏感，更快的做好了接纳的准备。

“唔哈、才没……没有……”

“哦呀，这么快就热起来了，纲姬真是越发淫乱呢。”

贴在纲吉耳边，六道骸不住地轻呵逗弄的话语，更加刺激了他敏感的神经。一只手一路往下滑到纲吉下体，逡巡游移，细细抚摸，很快分身前端便已难耐地分泌出透明的液体。

“……嗯……你……无耻……”

纲吉拼命躲避肆虐的手，可他的身体被绑成令他羞耻万分的造型，压根无法做出太大动作。并且，长期的调教之下，他其实从心理上对于享乐并无反感，在反抗时不免就有几分软弱无力。好不容易，六道骸的手离开分身，抚过囊袋，在会阴处轻轻按动，既没有触及分身，也没有碰到身后的小穴，一开始时只是轻微的欢愉，过了片刻却有奇异而强烈的酥痒钻出，让人更加难以忍耐。

“クフフ，嘴真硬啊。”

六道骸噙着笑，手指向下，抚摸微微翕动的地方，指尖在周围的皱褶上画着圆圈，“纲姬不喜欢那里，那么这边呢？”不等他回答，四下按揉的手指倏地探进窄小的洞穴里面。

“呃啊啊！”

纲吉发出一声悲惨的哀鸣，手指硬生生刺入干涩的甬道，搔刮柔嫩的内壁，身体因剧痛而不住颤抖，他不明白为什么自己身体的反应就好像第一次被人进入一样，十分抗拒手指的挤入，自发地蠕动着，拼命向外推拒着，可这样的表现只会让对方产生更强的征服欲。

“很奇怪吗，纲姬？”注意到纲吉脸上痛楚又疑惑的神情，六道骸好心地解释道，“为什么身体会产生宛如第一次的感觉，明明我们一起做过那么多次了？那是因为……在这一处所在，确实是你的第一次哦。”

“你，你在说什么？我不明白。”纲吉确实想不通。

“不用明白，纲姬只要知道，你身心的第一次都是我的就够了。这样一想真让人兴奋……”

六道骸发力向里一戳，更加深入到内部，手指被温热的肉壁包围、吸附，眼前是不住颤抖的瘦弱身体，萌生出强烈的心理快感，催促着他快点把身下的少年拆吃入腹。不过，想到接下来的行为是从未实际操作过、只存在于理论的知识，由不得他不小心谨慎。

纲吉恍惚觉出这个男人此时说的是实话，并非往日那种半真半假让人摸不清头脑的暧昧言辞，然而即便如此，他也无法理解对方话里蕴藏的真实含义，更不会知道这样的行为会给他带来怎样的悲惨结局。可以说，他们的未来在初遇时就已经决定。

“第一次的话，我就温柔一点吧。”

在纲吉脸颊亲了一口，加入一指进入小穴，开始浅入深出的抽动。

往日，六道骸最是不耐烦做种种前戏，这些事情其实与他所能获得的快感无关，承受者的死活又和他有什么关系？今天为了达成目的，让纲吉能够最大限度的敞开自己，他耐下性子慢慢爱抚。

尽管如此，他也没有再去抚慰纲吉已然挺立的分身，而是专心于后方。

不知何时，疼痛消散，自然而生的液体润滑下更方便手指的进出，产生出一种说不出口的快感，被侵入的地方开始自有主张地翕动，渴望着更多更大东西的充满，身体诚实的反应让纲吉脸上红晕更盛。

“哈啊……”

纲吉身体猛然一抖，眼睛里闪过惊慌之色，熟悉又陌生的感觉袭来，即便感受过无数次，每一次依旧使人沉溺其中，可他仍旧很不喜欢这样被人操控的感觉。保持着矛盾的心态被手指侵犯，闭着眼睛也能在脑海里描绘出手指怎样在肉壁内活动，搔刮他的敏感点，无法以快感形容的可怕的强烈感觉从那一处扩散，侵袭全身。

“这里很舒服，对不对？”

六道骸明知故问，持续搔刮抠弄，瘙痒到快要溶化了的甘美冲动刺激着纲吉身体剧烈地痉挛，锁链哗哗作响，大量的汗滴滚落，呻吟不知不觉中变得甜腻无比，整个身体都泛着一层粉光，让人移不开视线的妖美。

“……啊……不……别弄了……我、我……”

蹙起眉头，不堪忍受这种刺激而苦闷的呻吟却还是不断从咬紧的唇齿间泄露出来，纲吉呼吸急促，嘴巴翕动，有些话语怎么也无法脱口而出。

当他回到里包恩身边他就打算将被六道骸侵占的过往丢弃，重拾自尊，现在要让他再如同之前那样，却是不能。

“纲姬想说什么？”

可恨的男人还在故作不知，笑看纲吉被聚集的快乐折磨。忽然，他握住纲吉挺立的分身做出恍然大悟状，道：“明白了，纲姬一定是不想这么快就泄身影响极致的享受，对吗？我来帮你一把。”打了个响指，一条藤蔓倏然出现，紧箍住分身根部并缠绕住囊袋的两个睾丸，最后在顶端形成一个蝴蝶一样的结，蝴蝶的三对足攀附着茎部顶端固定位置，口器则深深刺入铃口，让他不能发泄出来。

“呃啊啊啊……”

眼睛瞠大，嘶哑的喘气声音溢出。尿道口的刺痛和前列腺的持续按摩带来的感觉搅合在一起，纲吉已经分不清是痛还是痒，是难受还是舒服，粘稠甜腻的疼痛，一圈圈扩散到身体每个角落。

“看起来还真是很困扰的样子啊。”

六道骸还嫌刺激不够多，空着的一只手抚弄起不断渗出汁液的前端，随着他的动作纲吉的身体在颤抖中主动扭起腰，停驻在分身上宛如蝴蝶的结颤动着滴落点点晶莹的光。

“……呼哈……唔……”宛如撒娇一样的鼻音闷哼着，眼泪自眼角滑落，纲吉摇着头，不愿认输。

无助的姿态更加助长了六道骸的施虐欲，他放开纲吉的分身，一手用力捏起因刺激而挺立的乳尖，另一边的则是用唇舌去逗弄。他并不着急，精神世界的时间流速和外边不同，他可以慢慢享受着纲吉是怎样再次软化的过程，他要让这个孩子自己忍不住开口索求。为此，现在这点等待时间和下身的难耐都可以忍受。

一层层不同程度的快感叠加起来，食髓知味的身体随之舞蹈，并且越是抗拒越觉得空虚，更多的难耐和快感混杂在一块，把他混乱的脑袋翻搅得快要沸腾，什么也无法思考，纲吉已经无法控制自己，全然顾不上羞耻了，勉强挪动身体磨蹭对方身体，传达内心的渴求。

在看到那个男人的时候他就知道躲不过这一场，现在他只想快点结束这种折磨般的强烈快感！他知道六道骸最喜欢自己这幅样子，每次都要让自己先行开口求饶，否则纵使他也不好过，也会让自己更加难受。

“……だんな、我，我想要……”眼泪流了下来，纲吉简直不能忍受这样无耻的自己。

六道骸满意的笑了，这种时候总是能让他心情更加愉快。抽出一直在小穴里肆虐的手指，双手向上托起纲吉的臀部，硬得发痛的欲望抵了上去，他也忍耐许久，此时迫不及待想要进入那个温暖舒适只为他一人保留的地方。

六道骸用力一挺身，欲望的前端便挤了进去，纲吉发出尖锐的惨叫声，经过开拓的小穴居然还觉得撑不住，粗长的尺寸像是比往日更加硕大。

“だんな、好痛……轻、轻点……”

不由自主绷紧身体，纲吉痛得浑身直颤，他猛力吸气试着放松，可还没等他缓过劲儿，六道骸已经挺身动作，将全部的分身挤了进去。

纲吉痛得连挣扎的力气也没有了，四肢不由自主的痉挛着，锁链发出巨大的响声。因为疼痛，小穴反射性的收缩，分身被湿热的肉壁紧紧箍住，六道骸享受到更多的快感，他低下头看着两人连接在一起的地方流出来的殷红血液，得意的说：“哦呀，我又再次夺取了纲姬的‘处子之身’呢。”说完，开始激烈的晃动腰身，总是将欲望几乎全部抽出，再狠狠地完全刺入，窄小的甬道一次次被强迫扩张到极限。鲜红的血液随着抽插的动作不停渗出，顺着股间沟壑滴滴滚落，在白色的地板上开出一朵朵妖娆的红花。

“……不要、不、求你……啊嗯……”

可惜，纲吉的哀求只会激起六道骸更深层的兽欲，血腥的味道弥散在空气中，纲吉痛苦的呻吟，这样的姿势本就对身体的负荷极大，何况他现在更是被一个人的重量重重压迫在身上，他觉得自己的腰就像被弯折直极限的弓身一样，随时都有断裂的可能。

“纲姬，瞧瞧你这里，居然挺这么高，是爽翻了吧？”本以为会随着痛楚而委顿的分身违背自我意志般傲然挺立，翠绿的蝴蝶被不断溢出的黏腻液体浸染得闪耀出艳丽的光泽。

「为什么会这样……」稍微恢复的理智这样思忖着，可他完全找不到答案，很快清晰的思维再次落入情欲的漩涡。

纲吉闭上眼，嘴里不住逸出破碎的呻吟，他无法反抗，只能任其肆虐。随着时间的流逝，刺骨的痛楚逐渐退去，阵阵酥麻在小穴里悄悄萌生，肉壁上的敏感点不断被侵袭着，粗暴的攻势转化为甜美的刺激。内壁最销魂的那一处被持续顶弄，纲吉变调的喘息不断引出，强烈的快感冲击潮水般一波波传来，他得努力克制才不至于高声浪叫，可下体却情不自禁的高高拱起，本能地配合起来。

六道骸呼吸也有些粗重，包裹住他的小穴高温而湿热，并且紧窒得几乎勒毙他，当然带来的享受也是前所未有的美妙，勒住纲吉细瘦腰身的双手的力道几乎无法克制地更加用力，白皙的肌肤被掐出大片青紫瘀痕。他忽然动作一顿，想起最初的目的，不由有些懊恼，闭上眼睛复又睁开，眼睛里的欲念消散殆尽。

暂缓的动作让临近高潮的纲吉有些不满，半睁着眼睛仰视六道骸，只见他异色眼眸微微睁大，镌刻着汉字“六”的诡异红色眼珠燃烧着靛蓝色的幽火，纲吉还是第一次看到这样诡异的情景，不由倒抽一口冷气。

“……你，怎么了？”

“クフフ，你是在担心我吗，纲姬？”轻佻地勾起纲吉的下颌，六道骸并不打算回答他，下身用力挺动起来，将欲望完全抽出再重重顶入，每次都翻出些许嫣红的媚肉，顶得纲吉身体随着硕大欲望的进出迎合扭动，很快语不成句。情潮上涌，他渐渐闭上眼睛，再也无心去想其他事情。

六道骸眉心溢出一缕缕微不可见的靛蓝色雾气，慢慢的凝聚成一条一指粗细的雾蛇，当它成型之后，立刻直扑纲吉的眉心，在那里蜿蜒盘旋，像是等待着什么。

源源不断的呻吟声从纲吉口中逸出，汗湿的头发黏在颊边，泛红的脸庞布满了醉人的红晕，少年的稚嫩融合刚刚绽放出的风情，旖旎而魅惑，吸引得旁人的眼光来流连。

六道骸的注意力分出一半在他脸上，却不是为其风情所诱惑，而是另有目的。当他看到纲吉的额前渐渐浮现出一缕影影绰绰、若有似无的金橙色光雾，心神方才放松下来。

金橙色光雾刚一出现，雾蛇就激动起来，迅捷无比地缠绕住无形无质的光雾，将它笼罩在蛇身范围内，明明雾蛇身体之间有着极大的间隙，奇怪的是光雾一丝一缕也无法突出包围。

两者刚一接触，纲吉身体一阵痉挛般的战栗，剥除了一切伪饰的灵魂接触的感觉奇妙之极，这是普通人类无法想象的极致的接触，就像是被世界上最温柔的小手轻柔的抚慰，难以言表的安心和舒适。

这样舒服的感觉里，金橙色光雾渐渐化作一朵含苞待放的花蕾，随着雾蛇的缠绕舞动，花蕾瞬间绽放，无数层花瓣纷纷扬扬的展开，露出里面七彩的花蕊。

道道流光在花朵附近闪烁，发出璀璨光华，阵阵奇异的馨香逸散开来，周遭环境一瞬间从厕所的隔间变成天高云淡的旷野，交合的两人在柔软的草地上肢体纠缠。粗长的欲望以即将捅穿的力度持续撞击纲吉的小穴，刚刚获得自由的四肢八爪鱼一样攀附到六道骸身上，沉浸在肉欲中的两人同时深吸了口气，只觉身心的愉悦更上层楼。

金橙色的花朵绽放到了极致，舞动的雾蛇身体螺旋盘绕到半空，猛然俯冲下来直接钻入七彩花蕊之中！花蕊巍巍颤抖，层层叠叠的花瓣纷纷闭合起来，重新恢复成尚未绽放的花蕾状态。弥散在空气中的馨香更浓，黏稠的几乎液化，充盈在两人身体周围。

花瓣完全闭合的瞬间，纲吉和六道骸身体同时僵住，好像一对人形雕像般定住不动，汗水霎时布满身躯，美妙的感觉陡然消散，难以言喻的剧痛如狂潮般猛然来袭。

六道骸也想不到“神交”会出现这样的异状，原本渐入佳境的状态突然变得如此之痛，不过想到这是他第一次实践这样的秘术，有此结果也是正常。是的，他今天的主要目的就是和纲吉神交，用自己的精神力去巩固对方的精神世界，以便使他不至于落个精神崩溃的下场。他单纯的以为自己只是不想失去合意的玩具，并未深思内心深处真正的想法。

这种秘术并不是幻术师的技能，而是源自轮回眼中残留的诡异术法，可以让施术双方的精神交流共同进步，也可以由主导方让受术者巩固精神世界。在六道骸的记忆里这个秘术未曾有使用过的记录，也不知道其真正的作用和功能，所以他并不清楚，神交的双方如果天生精神契合度极高，再通过某种方式达成精神同步之后会自主发生灵魂连接，从而缔结灵魂契约。这是很高层次的灵魂技术，在术士曾高度发达的古代也是属于禁忌。这种术法的诞生本就是古代一位变态的高等术士为了生生世世纠缠他的爱人而创立的邪法。当然，说起来容易，实则借由神交而缔结的契约要求和限制都很高，实行过程中也有很多风险，其中之一就是疼痛，毕竟这是要将两个原本没有联系的独立个体无中生有的连接起来，如果不能通过考验，施术双方的精神力都会大幅下降，甚至有变成白痴的可能性。

此时，六道骸和纲吉都陷入极大的痛苦之中，这种痛楚到底有多痛呢？就是那种将人类的灵魂切割成最微小的颗粒，再用筛子筛成丝丝缕缕，一会放在火中炙烤，一会又投入冰水之中冻结成冰，如果是普通人类估计不是直接精神崩溃就是已经自我了断，纵然是六道骸也觉得痛不欲生。

而作为承受方的纲吉，感觉更甚一筹。

这痛楚比他曾受过的任何肉体之痛都要强上百倍，灵魂的所有触角都被撕扯出来，忽而纠结成团，忽而拉扯欲断，所有的感知都被蹂躏，每一下都生不如死。痛到连晕死过去也无法做到，他觉得自己从身到心都在燃烧，无数狂暴、疯狂、或红或黑，炽烈和阴冷交织的意念冲击进他的意识之中，膨胀开来，眼前一片血色，世界在血与火里呻吟哀嚎，化作炼狱。

完全做不出任何反应，几乎瞬息之间，精神世界就被撑满，承载自我的意识主体抽离了灵魂，仿佛站在意识顶端冷眼俯瞰着一切……

纲吉表情变了，不同于一直的温和柔软，此时的他变得判若两人，表情淡然，蜜褐色的瞳孔发出璀璨的光芒，如同两颗金色水晶。

痛楚愈演愈烈，痛到了极致，却又慢慢生出酥酥麻麻的痒，这种瘙痒犹如最致命的病毒，自心底生出。刹那间扩散开来，蔓延至灵魂每一处。

极端的感觉让两人异口同声的闷哼出声，这一声好像惊雷，震醒了六道骸有些飘散的思维，专心于秘术的施展，已经到了这种地步，他如何不知自己是无心插柳中了大奖，当务之急是尽快攫取胜利果实。将全部精神放到感应雾蛇在七色花蕊中的变化，这是灵魂契约最重要的核心连接，现在考验已过，只需持续片刻维系连接的畅通，便可完成。高等术法容不得半分懈怠分神，六道骸这种途中精神分散的行为，要是没及时收敛，一个不好就会让契约缔结过程强行中断，给双方灵魂造成难以预料的后果。

幸好六道骸及时恢复因极端感觉而有些涣散的心神，金橙色花朵中的雾蛇已经和花蕊融合在一起，接着，这朵灵魂之花一分为二再次绽放，在两人身边旋转缠绕一周，投入他们各自的眉心消失不见。

一种怪异的滋味涌上心头，仿佛他们在对方的灵魂里留下永恒的印记，似乎永不湮灭，却又瞬间远离再也无法感受到。

过了片刻，恍惚迷离逐渐远去，纲吉伸出手轻抚六道骸的脸颊、脖子，直至胸膛，指尖在他乳头上画着圈圈，仿佛在挑起他的欲望一般，明明脸上平静无波，漂亮的眼眸偏偏散发出前所未有的魅惑，勾人心魄。

“来么，继续。”

“クフフ，纲姬的邀请，我岂能不奉陪？”昳丽的容颜浮现谑笑，六道骸的声音渐渐消失在那柔嫩的肌肤上，两具身体更紧的缠绕在一处……


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※※※
> 
> 作者菌的话：
> 
> 关于纲吉身边为何没有暗桩保护以至于被人囚禁一事的官方回复：里包恩和家光都太过相信自己的老友，结果都以为对方安排了，然而并没有，被六道骸抓住机会，趁虚而入。【作者菌实在想不出理由来圆了，求放过】
> 
> 本章是最后的“青奸”后面都木有肉了。
> 
> ※※※
> 
> 作者菌：骸，朕今日将彭格列的小公举许配给你
> 
> 六道骸：谢主隆恩
> 
> 纲吉：都没人问我愿意不愿意啊喂

纲吉在床上辗转反侧，当他意识清醒之后，在里包恩口里得知自己已经因为持续的发热而昏睡了好几天，所以在身体痊愈之前都可以一直休息下去。心里不免为家庭教师难得的宽宏态度而震惊，要知道往日大魔王可是相当凶残全然不顾他死活的时候也不在少数，但他思量之后多多少少也知道真正的缘由。

里包恩不问，纲吉也绝不会将那段时间的经历告诉任何人，那种事，让他怎么说得出口！他决定将这件事一辈子捂住。

呆呆凝望雪白的天花板，纲吉忽然很想哭，他发现自己的人生已然没有目标。

这样肮脏的自己、在男人身下毫无羞耻、露出种种丑态的自己，根本无法再靠近京子，那样美好的女孩子，本就是他无法企及的存在，现在就连远远的憧憬着的资格也没有了……

曾经，唯一一个对于被称为废柴的他一直保持同样友好姿态的京子是他暗恋着的人，他是真心喜欢这个女孩子的温暖笑容，想要守护她。里包恩出现之后他便是因着这样的心态做出努力，想要成为一个配得上她的人，这是他一直暗藏心底的想法。那时他总想着等自己变得出色一些再去告白，到时候或许会有好结果吧。

然而，一切都只是在瞬间便毁于一旦。

纲吉手指揪紧床单，眼睛投向窗外，夏末的阳光依旧刺目，道树下遍开醉蝶花，郁郁葱葱中鲜丽的花影，随风摇摆花枝，似蝴蝶飞舞，轻盈飘逸，梅紫色的花朵绵延着鲜艳妖冶，红绿之间对比鲜明，却又和谐的混杂在一起，有一种悠远而静谧之美，令人心旷神怡。

外边的世界明亮又温暖，宁静而舒适，不时有欢声笑语传来，纲吉却觉得眼睛都要被灼伤，否则为什么会那样的干涩和疼痛？侧过头发起呆来，自己那时不堪的丑态、淫乱的言辞不时在脑海里闪现，痛苦和迷惘不断煎熬着他的心。

若是从前，他一定不会想到，会有一天自己想起京子的时候，只能感受到一种恍如隔世的迷茫和空洞。

他从未在那段晦涩的时光里想起过那个女孩，早在被侵犯的那刻起，他似乎就已经将关于她的记忆遗落在曾经的那个世界里。直到回到自家，再次感受到安宁祥和的普通生活气氛，他才意识到，他好像再也无法融入从前的生活了。因为这段经历，他的人生已经被割裂，再也无法感受到从前的安全氛围。

并且，自己的身体……真的还能和女孩子在一起吗？

想到身体上的一些异状，蜜褐色的眼眸里逐渐积蓄起一层雾霭，层层叠叠，遮挡住原本的灵光……

※※※

一直密切关注这边的家庭教师心里重重叹了口气，压了压帽沿，转身去处理事情。

\--必须要加快工作进度，早日解决这件事。

※※※

过了几天，沢田奈奈旅行归来发现儿子卧病在床，很是惊讶了一番，责怪他没有好好照顾自己，一定是太过贪玩的缘故云云。这次儿子没有同以前一样顶嘴，只是沉默以对，不过这位向来乐天的太太粗心的放过了这一异状，只以为他是病中难受，嘱咐一通让他好好歇歇，会做好吃的慰劳他，也带了礼物回来到时候拆开看看之类，絮叨一会才转身带着一群打打闹闹的孩子下楼去了。

里包恩走进房间，关上门，将喧闹声隔离在外，室内又恢复了寂静。

“蠢纲。”

“……里包恩。”纲吉坐起身，面对自己的老师。

里包恩开门见山的说：“你该知道我是为什么来找你的。”

“……嗯！”

“别的我也不想多说什么，我想你休息的也差不多了，暑假作业什么的也需要时间完成……”

纲吉点点头，一口应承：“我知道了，这就开始补作业，暑假结束前一定完成。”假期也没剩几天，瞥了一眼书桌上完全没有动过的暑假作业，脑仁儿都痛了。

看着脸色憔悴的弟子，里包恩哼了一声，“现在这样的颓丧有用吗？打起精神来，好好面对以后的人生。这次的事是个教训，从今以后，训练你要加倍努力，否则会有什么样的苦果，你也尝到了。”

里包恩说的没错，如果以往的训练自己丝毫不拉、不折不扣的执行，在最初遇到那伙不良少年的时候就有能力解决他们。或者直接逃脱，那么就不会遇见六道骸，也不会发生后来的种种不堪。说到底，真的就是自己太懒惰、太废柴、也太软弱，才会遭遇不幸，才会在事后无法面对这一切……

如果，如果自己能被训练成一个强大的人……

如果，如果自己拥有很强的势力……

纲吉低垂眼帘，遮住了微动的神色。

“放心好了，我没有告诉奈奈，你也不想她担心你吧？”

纲吉咬住嘴唇，脸上血色褪尽，“……这么说，有其他人知道？”

“知情人还有家光和九代首领，不过你放心，具体细节他们并不清楚，而且，不会再有第六人知晓。”

“这样，我就放心了……”纲吉笑了，柔和而温暖的笑容，如同以往，在此时却显得尤为悲哀，就好像是他已经决定丢弃某些非常重要的东西一样……

看到纲吉眼睛里逐渐亮起的光芒，里包恩松了口气，给予对方一定时间自我疗伤是他的一点愧疚心思，毕竟也是他和家光之间的错疏才造成现在的状况。谁知事态发展正如他所料想的最差预计一样，纲吉整天无精打采，在床上一躺就是一整天，什么事也不做，全然没了精气神，如同一个活死人。

这个孩子还有更重要的责任需要背负，怎能让他在这儿就意志消沉？

如果说服教育不行，可动用的科技手段或者请术士消除那段记忆的方法多的是，唯一可虑的就是彭格列家族的血脉天赋对于这些手段的抗性极大，很有可能直接就豁免了这些法子，引起更多的麻烦。

所以，最终里包恩还是选择了比较稳妥的方式。

※※※

暑假结束了，纲吉回归了平静的校园生活，不知幸或不幸，狱寺和山本并未觉察出他的不同，抑或察觉到了，却以为是在里包恩的特训下的正常成长。彼时还年少的他们就这么轻易放过了他无意中表现出来的、微弱的呼救。

每天和他的友人们一起参加各种活动和训练，耳边时常萦绕山本的笑声和狱寺的怒吼，每一天还和从前一样，平常又热闹，时常有着让人安心的欢愉。

只有纲吉自己知道，有些东西永远的改变了……

比如他的身体。

纲吉发现自己的身体有了异常变化，不知道是六道骸做了什么手脚，还是他的心理出了什么毛病，反正他现在不能和任何人有肢体接触，否则一定会出现强烈的呕吐欲望，身心极度不适。

这让他的日常生活不得不变得小心翼翼起来，经过一番思考，深刻认识到凭他自己无法解决，他将这件事告知了家庭教师，里包恩表示很快就能处理，他也就暂时安下心来。

又比如他的内心。

从前的他很容易被一些小事惊倒，或者为一些微不足道的事情而满足，可是现在，心就像长上一层厚厚的壳子，那些原本能够使他动容的事情再也无法影响到他！

并不是处变不惊，而是一种诡异的麻木，唯一能使他难受的事，依旧是那段遭遇。如同一根冰冷的针，扎在心脏里，长在血肉里，再也拔不出来，哪怕冰冷的温度早已被热血浸染，可那尖锐的针头一直刺在心底，痛入骨髓。

身心的变化让人恐惧，可他就像是抽离灵魂一样，时时能够处于旁观的位置冷漠的观察自己。

每天按照里包恩的教导，收买人心，招兵买马，只不过以前是无意识，而现在是刻意去做。他觉得自己是真的变了，所作所为所思所想都让人恶心！

可是，一直不变的话最终还会沦为被人践踏的存在，他不想再次低贱到尘埃里去……

※※※

逃避解决不了问题，只有放下内心的恐惧，直面惨痛的回忆，才能有机会跨越过去得到崭新的未来。

契机很快来临。

最近一段时间，并盛町发生了多起风纪委员被不明人士袭击的事件，镇上一时人心惶惶。

上学的路上，里包恩来找纲吉，告知最新情况。“上周末，并盛中学有八名风纪委员被人打成重伤。被袭击的人都被对方拔掉了牙齿，好像还有人的牙齿全被拔光了。”

“真可怕。”纲吉随口接话，“近来路上的风纪委员变多了倒是事实。”风纪委员长出现的频率更高，害他被不明原因咬杀的时候也更多了，想起来就觉得身上好痛！

“阿纲你也小心点儿，刚刚接到消息，笹川京子的哥哥笹川了平在今晨也被人袭击了，现在正在医院治疗，身为老大的你有关心属下的职责，走，我们去看望他！”

京子的哥哥……

纲吉眼神一动，跟随里包恩前往并盛中央医院。

在病房里，依旧元气十足的笹川了平给予纲吉很深的感慨，似乎什么也不能让他的热情熄灭，看到他觉得自己的精神也被感染得振奋起来。

问明情况之后，面对赶来的笹川京子纲吉发现自己也可以应对自如，以往那种害羞而忐忑的心态不翼而飞。离开病房之前，纲吉无意中回头，看到那个女孩儿的眼泪，这一发现让他觉得心口发闷。

到底是什么人才能做出这么可怕的事情？

现在的并盛町是各种谣言满天飞，医院里面云集了许多惶惶不安的中学生，消息雪片般不断汇聚，情报收集的速度非常快。很短的时间内里包恩就针对情况做出初步分析，并嘱咐纲吉去通知接下来可能会被袭击的狱寺等人。

之后的那段时间内，纲吉东奔西跑为朋友的安危四处奔走，等他有时间歇下来的时候，里包恩已经拿着一封信函在等着他。

※※※

“六道骸……”

听到这个名字的时候，纲吉眼前发黑，无可遏制的恐惧涌上心头，呼吸都要停止。

会是那个恶魔一样的男人吗？原本以为从此再无交集，却还是要再次见面……

手指哆嗦了半天才打开信封，上面漂亮的花体字如同天书，压根看不明白，纲吉疑惑地望着里包恩，说：“我看不懂。”

里包恩接过信念了一遍，并详细解说了来自彭格列九代首领所下达的命令：在十二小时内抓获六道骸及其同伙，并安全解救人质。

随即，关于六道骸的一些情报交到纲吉手上，他这才直观的了解到那个男人从前的“丰功伟绩”。无数次逃脱黑手党家族和警察的追捕，还能多次血洗诸多黑手党家族，足见其手段之残忍，心性之冷酷。纲吉对其更是惊惧，下意识就想逃避，可想到这伙凶徒为了找到所谓的“彭格列十世”做了那么多卑鄙的事情，伤害了许多无辜人士。而且，自身的悲惨遭遇就摆在那儿，更何况京子的眼泪、了平、草壁和狱寺等人伤痕累累的样子历历在目，一切都让他无法坐视不理！

可是，他还是非常恐惧，心脏几乎无法负荷这样强大的压力，以至于在接下来的好长一段时间内脑子里晕晕乎乎，一切都行动都是凭着本能跟随大伙儿。等他思考能力终于恢复时，只能约略想起里包恩似乎郑重地对他嘱咐了些什么，仔细回想却一无所获，只得先放在一边。

紧接着，他就发现原本一起行动的狱寺和山本他们也不见踪影，身边一个人也没有，只留下他独自在树林里。

这是怎么回事？

视野内是郁郁葱葱的绿，深深浅浅，在午后的阳光下发出不同光泽，树林间光影斑驳，剪画出层层叠叠的色块。一眼望去瞳孔内映射点点光斑，耀眼刺目，纲吉不由眯了眯眼。

一阵风起，树叶哗哗作响，犹如波涛。

偏在此时，身后传来残枝枯叶被踩断的声音，同时响起的还有那个在身心留下深刻伤痕的声音，异常清晰。

“哦呀哦呀……”

登时，纲吉头脑一片空白，双脚就像长在地上一样，无法动弹。

“这不是纲姬吗，难道你是难耐思念，前来寻我？”

纲吉不敢回头，生怕一转身就见到那个犹如噩梦的影子，就在这一刻他还想欺骗自己身后那人不是他所恐惧的对象。

“我就知道，纲姬是离不开我的……”

可惜，六道骸全然体会不到纲吉的心情，就算他知道，也不会放过他。

自从那日神交之后，六道骸已经许久没有见到纲吉，原本他打算再次凭依以找到纲吉现实中的位置，然而，可能（有相当的大可能性）是那名阿尔柯巴雷诺出手，使用某种方式阻止了他潜入纲吉梦里，同时出现未知的组织开始阻碍他们的行动，使得最近一段时日他几乎没有时间去利用他和纲吉之间新近产生的灵魂联系来定位对方位置。

失去了纲吉让六道骸情绪一度非常糟糕，为了安抚手下同时也是为了发泄郁闷的心情，他们开始进行来到日本的真正目的的行动。

——找到彭格列家族的下一任继承人，并控制他。

这件事进行的也不很顺利，对方是有着百多年历史的老牌家族，底蕴之深厚难以想象，对下一任的保护也是严密得难以下手，几乎得不到有用信息。好不容易利用特殊能力抓住了排名风太，这个在黑手党里以乖巧闻名的“星星王子”却不肯合作，一直缄默不言，甚至为此封闭了内心，除了得到一份“并盛中学打架实力排行榜”榜单，可算是一无所获。

不得已之下，只能利用这份榜单采取最笨的办法，一个一个去试探，彭格列的下任首领，怎么说也是个厉害人物吧？

很快圈定了大概人选，又通过一系列的行动，调开了十代首领身边的护卫，六道骸打算亲自会会此人，早些解决问题，他已经很久没有碰触到纲姬，已经饥♂渴♂难♂耐♂。

可当他亲眼看到这位所谓的彭格列十代首领继承者时，六道骸不禁怔住，一时心潮起伏，不能言语。

命运真是给他好大一个惊喜！

花费了一些时间，终于完全收敛了有些混乱的情绪，六道骸才不紧不慢从暗处走出，步履从容地走到纲吉身前，探出手搭在他肩头。

“需要感谢根本不存在的上帝吗？亲爱的纲姬，哦不，应该说是彭格列的十代目，”像是怜爱一般轻抚纲吉全无人色的脸孔，六道骸语调轻柔。“原来，我们那么早就相遇了。而我早已得到了你，クフフ。”

“……不！”

他知道了！

惊惧到了极点，纲吉反而恢复了些行动力，像一只受惊的兔子一样向后退去，不管身体因恐惧而酸软无力行动缓慢，只想着要逃走。

六道骸怎么会让他如意，打了个响指，凭空出现几条藤蔓迅捷无比攀附住纲吉双腿，把他捆了个结实，顿时无法控制的身体一个倒栽葱倒在地上。

“你以为，自己还有能够逃走的机会吗？”

慢条斯理地走到纲吉身边，六道骸弯下腰，双手紧捏住他的肩头，将他提了起来，纲吉皱着眉，抬起头，直视那双交织着兴味和厌憎的异色双瞳。

这个可怕的男人已经知道了自己的真实身份，又会怎么对付自己？

“真让人烦恼啊，到底该如何称呼您呢？”六道骸一副烦恼的样子，解开了幻觉，一手环住纲吉的肩膀，亲昵地半拖半拽着已经像是快要虚脱的人走向树林深处。

“等、等一下。”纲吉极力抗拒六道骸贴近的身体，做着徒劳无用的挣扎。

“嗯？”分离了几天，看来纲姬胆子大了不少，低下头去看他，迎上一双莹润通透的蜜褐色眼眸。

瞳色依旧清澄，在树叶间隙落下的阳光映照下，泛着泠泠微光，似能连深藏躯壳之内的灵魂都能看透的感觉。

这种感触令人无比烦躁。

六道骸突然觉得自己被怒气充满，将纲吉狠狠推到一边的树干上，一手制住他，一手掐住他的下颌，双唇落在对方干燥的唇瓣上，狠狠蹂躏。眼前这个少年不论是身份，还是其本身都是十分特别的存在，对他来说，亲吻并不是发泄情绪的手段，只是他突然不想看到那双美丽眼睛里流露出的厌恶和痛恨的神色而已。

——真是可笑，只是个玩具而已！

这不是一个温柔的吻，实际上，这两人之间从不存在温情，只有赤裸裸的掠夺与被掠夺的关系。

熟悉的热度包围着自己，痛楚混合着酥麻的快感从接触的地方一波波袭来，纲吉觉得自己又要沉溺于那种有悖常理的感觉之中。

不，他在心里对自己说，再也不要陷入那种悲惨的境地了。

纲吉无视了这种比往日更快产生的强烈快感，用力抗拒六道骸。对方也像是沉迷在这个吻带来的感觉里，轻易就被推开，不过，他能做到也仅此而已了，六道骸很快清醒，并再次控制住他。

“如此珍贵的你，要怎样好好利用起来呢？”

“我得好好想想……”

轻抚纲吉脸颊，六道骸语调温柔，“对了，以你的身份随随便便就能引起黑手党家族之间的火拼，完全都不用耍阴谋诡计呢。”

纲吉惊恐的瞪视着眼前的男人，“你、你到底想要做什么？”

想做什么，没有必要告诉你呢。

再次吻住颤抖的双唇，贪婪地汲取里面的一切，六道骸笑而不语，他对这个世界的仇恨和野心没有必要宣诸于口。

两人的嘴唇互相摩挲，舌头交织缠绕，宛如亲密的恋人，实则只是六道骸单方面的主导。

炽烈的亲吻让纲吉浑身颤抖，全身的力气都要被抽光，若非背部抵在粗糙的树干上，身体的控制权也在别人手中，他大约已经要滑倒在地。

唇舌游移到耳廓处舔弄，空闲的一只手掩盖住纲吉的眼睛，六道骸轻笑：“好像没试过‘野外目隐’啊，纲姬。”随着他的手放下，纲吉双眼被黑色的布条蒙上，显而易见，又是幻术。

视力被剥夺，纲吉顿时慌张起来，周遭的声音变得那么清晰，他可以清楚听见风吹过树梢时树叶发出哗哗声响，也能感觉到身边的六道骸的呼吸声，更可以感知到那个可怕的男人的视线正一错不错的落在自己身上！

天知道他又要用什么手段对付自己。

“クフフ，不要害怕。”看到纲吉从一副迷醉的神态忽然惊醒，接着惊慌失措地样子，六道骸就觉得他很有趣很可爱。一边轻言安抚，一边扣住纲吉双手压在其头顶，翠绿的藤蔓将他的双手牢牢捆绑吊在枝桠上固定好，而后，脱掉纲吉的裤子，让他的下半身暴露在空气中。

夏末的树林十分阴凉，阵阵微风拂过，纲吉只觉得浑身发冷，分身愈发萎缩，庆幸着眼睛被蒙上了，再也不用亲眼目睹自己那副凄惨的丑态。双腿被抬起，私处更明显地的暴露人前，小穴被冰凉的手指插入，绝望之感涌现，熟悉的动作带来丝丝异样的快慰却让纲吉感到一种末日来临的恐惧，不管经历多少次，被男人当成婊子一样操干的耻辱，一次次在他心上划出一道道伤口，不停滴血。

一只手在肌肤上游走，纲吉什么也看不见，所有的感觉几乎都集中到了身体的触感上。这个人肆无忌惮地玩弄他的身体，他明明心理上恶心地想呕吐，身体却不可抑制地被全身麻痹般的感官支配。身体中像是有一团火在燃烧，全身的水分都要被这股燥热蒸发，让人异常干渴。腰部被人非常用力地掐住，力度大到他觉得腰侧一定已经青紫斑驳，随后身躯被向上提起来，一个火热的硬物深深捅入身体。

“唔啊！好痛……”

纲吉几乎像是触电般弹起身体，又被强硬地压下去，他努力放松自己，干涩的小穴仍旧一阵火辣辣的疼痛，好在习惯被插入的地方并未流血，即便如此，眼泪还是浸湿了蒙眼的布条，不断从布条边缘流淌下来。六道骸粗暴的行为让纲吉痛得紧咬下唇，指甲深陷肉内，难受的想要挣扎却被死死的扣住了腰部，身体因这个无比耻辱的举动而激烈地抖动，呼吸也变得非常急促。

“……不要，出去、快出去！”

疼痛使得小穴一阵紧缩，带给入侵者无上快感，发出一声满足的喟叹，将纲吉的双腿架在肩头，紧紧掐住他细瘦的腰肢，微微抬起，接着用力的向下压。

感觉整条脊椎都要被压碎了，肿胀的硬物在体内攒动，痛、痒、麻各种激烈的感触让纲吉翕动嘴唇发出无声的尖叫。经过开发的身体太过敏感，完全受不了这种粗暴而直接的刺激，每一寸和六道骸接触的肌肤都像着了火一样发烫，而这些星星点点的火焰更勾动了他身体内部的那团火，燥热互相吸引，两相呼应之下，纲吉只觉得自己就要被焚烧殆尽。

看到清秀的脸蛋上露出痛苦和屈辱的表情，六道骸更加兴奋，他就喜欢看纲吉这副不甘不愿，却又无可奈何地任由他摆布的样子。

这个人，看着软弱，其实内心的坚韧无人能及，已经被强迫过那么多次，如果是一般人早已屈服，可他只要有机会依然会离开自己身边，令他每次都想要更加粗暴的对待他，让他永远无法离开自己身边。

几下扯烂纲吉身上的黑色T恤，六道骸在纲吉汗湿的脖颈间啃咬吮吸，在白皙柔嫩的皮肤上留下一个个鲜艳的痕迹，一只手钻入残破的上衣在乳头上恣意揉捏，腰部摆动更急，粗长的分身在高热紧致的甬道内驰骋。身体被不断抬起放下，囊袋击打着臀部发出啪啪声响，每次进出都带出点点黏黏糊糊的液体，顺着早已一片狼藉的连接处流淌下来，滴落在草丛中，形成一片水渍。

“クフフ，为什么不叫出声来，是怕被你那些护卫听到吗？”六道骸抬起纲吉的臀部，重重的压下，故意使坏地找到他的敏感点不断磨蹭顶弄。“这种样子被人看到会很麻烦吧？”

纲吉牙关紧咬，不想发出一点声音，可六道骸岂会让他如愿，他是如此熟悉对方的身体，稍微抚弄两下就能让他不时泄露出声声甜腻的呻吟。这样美妙的伴奏之下，六道骸的律动更加猛烈。

背部在粗粝的树干上摩擦出一道道细小的伤口，明明这么痛苦，身体却不可抑制地产生了舒服的感觉，纲吉只恨身体在甜美又痛苦的折磨里又一次感受到让人晕眩的快感，他不知道怎么了，这一次被六道骸侵犯比从前任何一次获得快感的时间都要快速和猛烈，也更让人难于抗拒。身体灼热得像要烧起来，逼得他不由自主弓起腰杆，扭腰摆臀配合着对方，想要缓解下身传来的难耐感。纲吉好讨厌这样的自己，却无力反抗原始的欲望。

对于纲吉矛盾的态度，六道骸轻笑一声，在他体内插入又抽出，精准的击打在他肉壁的敏感点，让他在被侵犯的羞耻感与希望更爽一点的矛盾中更加纠结。

遮住眼睛的布条突然被拿掉，紧缚的双手也被放了下来，纲吉眼前兀自一片模糊，身体被抱起，吓得他只得紧紧抱住身前的男人，双腿自发缠上对方的腰。若非纲吉手腕上还有着一道道不断摩擦绳索形成的血痕，两人看上去就是一对亲密的情侣。

“你说，若是彭格列那些人看到自己的下一任首领是个喜欢被男人操的浪货该是什么样的表情啊？”

这个问题让纲吉有点混沌的脑子一震，思维慢慢聚拢，小穴下意识地收缩起来，六道骸顿了一下，呼吸也急促起来。“瞧你那张饥渴的小嘴，把我咬得真紧。”

纲吉没有理会，他眼前出现自己的丑态被朋友发现之后，大家的眼神或怜悯或不可置信或鄙夷，任何一种都是现在的他无法承受之重！

他拼命摇着头，抵抗着一波波涟漪般扩散到身体每一处的快感，脑中白光闪烁，喜悦从身体深处泛滥到皮肤表面，早已挺立的前端不断开始溢出的汁液宣告着本能的胜利。

纲吉觉得世界都在旋转，头晕目眩中，体内的那团火焰忽地膨胀开来，将所有的官感烧的一干二净，大脑第一次感觉到一种就像是什么枷锁被打开了的轻松感觉。

世界忽地一轻，变得五光十色起来。

同一时刻，压在纲吉身上的六道骸停止了动作，感觉到未知力场，来不及后退，匆匆用精神力形成一个护盾，眼前金光闪烁，紧接着一股巨力袭来，身不由己的腾空倒飞而起，向着后面摔去。

喀啦！瞬间，精神力护盾就被打碎，撞断好几棵树才止住身形，六道骸起身望去。

在他眼前，一团一人高的金橙色火焰熊熊燃烧，里面那人缓缓张开一双好似上好的琥珀，泛着鎏金色光泽的眼眸……


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※※※
> 
> 作者菌的话：长风里黑曜战没有好好写，这里认真的写了一次打斗，嘿嘿，感觉特别爽，虽然写的还是很渣。

六道骸站起身，还来不及说话，攻击再次袭来，他一把抹去嘴角溢出的血丝，飞快闪避，急速的行动中只顾得上套好裤衩，也管不得长裤，幻化出三叉戟抵挡不断砸来的冒着火的拳头。每一拳的劲道都极大，他不得不全神应付。

攻击他的人，不是别人，正是一直被他为所欲为的纲吉。那个孱弱的少年，此时赤裸着身体，额头和双拳之间燃烧着金橙色的火焰，琉璃珠子一样的眼瞳里没有一丝感情波动，仿佛一个有着人类形体的火焰精灵。

这才是他的真正形态吗？

当真光彩夺目。

这样绚烂的死气炎他还是第一次见识。

艳丽到近乎妖娆的金橙色火焰，静默肃然的人，配上波涛般汹涌的气势，组合在一起却是大气磅礴的美。在光影斑驳的林间，有一种脱离尘世、虚幻与现实交错的虚无和崇高，并非人间之色。

这样的纲吉给人的吸引力成倍增加，如同神话传说中的女妖塞壬的歌声一样具有致命诱惑！方才的情事六道骸还没获得纾解，此时浑身气血尚未平复，受到的吸引更甚往日！脸涨得通红，全身紧绷地像一根就要拉断的弦，全力收摄心神，才能克制住整个身心汹涌而来的躁动。

几乎是下意识，六道骸使用幻术掩盖了自己的狼狈，同时转移话题：“不愧是彭格列家族的十代目继承人……”

“阿纲，”稚嫩的声音打断他的话，六道骸侧身望去，一棵大树的枝桠上站着一个一身黑西服戴着礼帽的小婴儿，手里拿着一个形状如茧的奇怪发光物体。“干得好。”

六道骸神色怪异，眼光闪烁，轻声低喃：“阿尔柯巴雷诺……”这是一个强大之极的人，里世界传闻中的怪物，面对这种级数的对手自负如他也难免心生忐忑。

看到纲吉的状态，里包恩嘴角一翘，由衷赞叹：“自行觉醒了吗……不错，不愧是……”曾经只能在死气弹的作用下超越自我极限的废柴，现在竟能不用任何外物就解除了内心的限制，某种意义上来说，六道骸也算是做了件好事，虽然不是按照他的计划循序渐进的成长，且很有偃苗助长的嫌疑，但成长就是成长！

“里包恩，”纲吉缓缓开口，明明是一样的软糯声线，却透出无比坚定的意味，还隐隐带有叹息般的温柔，充满惑人魅力。“让我来。”

“别一下子就摆其架子来啊，蠢纲。”

纲吉神色不动，重复道：“让我来，由我来对付他。”

哦，已经能够保持自我意志了吗？成长的速度远远超过想象啊，阿纲。

“按照规矩，我不会出手。”冲他点点头，视线转向六道骸，家庭教师冷笑：“害虫还是需要自己解决才能跨越挫折啊。”说完盘膝坐下，一副作壁上观的姿态。

里包恩直到这时才出现是因为之前一直都在幻境迷宫中寻找出路，六道骸不愧是黑手党中恶名昭彰的凶徒，曾经毁灭过很多家族，个人能力方面出类拔萃。他们这群人刚刚踏上这块土地，就已经落入对方事先构造好覆盖整座黑曜乐园的大型迷宫幻境里。幻境极度真实，除了里包恩其余的人从未和术士战斗过，并不知道他们的战斗方式，而里包恩也没料想到六道骸的幻术能力如此强大，行事又如此癫狂，毕竟支撑这种等级的幻术精神力消耗极其恐怖，实际的战斗中很少有人会这样做，一时也没想到这方面来，等他注意到时大家已经分散行动。幻境里面地形复杂道路多变，处处都是让人迷惑的地方，地貌可以随着施术者心意随意改变，也就说幻境里的一切都在此人的控制之中，就连他也是一时摸不清头绪，直到刚刚，幻境出现了一道裂隙，他才得以借机脱出找到正确的道路。

这样的能力，以六道骸的年纪来说，简直是骇人听闻，按照此前的情报对其实力的预估远远不足，是隐藏了实力还是有什么突然提升了他的力量？

才刚刚觉醒彭格列之血的纲吉能否对付得了这个实力恐怖的术士？

家庭教师微微有些担心。

※※※

纲吉觉得他像是在梦里，和现实世界明显有着一层隔膜，感官中整个世界都被虚无的火焰所包围，一切时空都已不复存在，只剩下他独自站在这片无色的火海中。

但他并不恐惧，也不彷徨，这世界给他的感觉比在母亲的子宫里更加安全和舒适，让他彷徨的心得到了暂时的平静。

他静静伫立，体内就像有一座火山在沸腾，不断释放出一波一波强烈的燥热，浪潮般涌向他的全身，身周的无色火焰似乎被这股热力所吸引，自然而然围拢过来，形成金橙色的火焰展露在外。新形成的火焰如同最忠诚的奴仆一般十分温驯，可以任意差遣，他试着运用火焰的力量推开身上的男人，竟然一举成功。举手投足之间拳风劲气四溢，那个往日强到不可思议的男人轻而易举就被击飞，强大的自信忽而就在胸中涌动，原来自己也可以这样厉害！

微微一怔后，纲吉立刻向前冲去，再次举起拳头，唯有将六道骸彻底击败他的心才能得到解脱。

“クフフ，看来只有将你制服才会乖乖听话，虽然现在也很有魅力，不过我更中意你从前的乖巧。”这样说着，六道骸的表情变了，神情冷酷，在他的身上一股浓郁的杀气蔓延开来，整个人就像一柄最锋锐的武器，带有割裂一切的气势。如果是往日的纲吉见到他此时的阴霾气息只怕会如同被天敌盯住的小动物一样，吓得丝毫动弹不得，从而再次陷入悲惨境地。

“这种火焰，就是传闻中彭格列家族持有的特殊力量吧？”

“……”纲吉保持沉默，即便是现在，被六道骸那种想要将人拆吃入腹的眼神盯着也让他十分不舒服。

轮回眼在靛色火焰里雀跃欢腾，飞速变换着数字，手里的三叉戟在地上一顿，无数的裂痕如同蛛网一样迅速蔓延，大地颤动，地面陡然拱起，地底之下像是有什么东西在蠕动一般，巨大的能量波直接冲击纲吉。

纲吉弹跳起来，躲开来自地面的攻势，拳头带着惊人的热力不改方向直砸对手，三叉戟微微晃动，六道骸轻巧地将对方大力一招向侧方卸开。

纲吉迅疾变招，在身体前倾的情况拧腰回转，横向锤击六道骸。

三叉戟在地下一撑，整个人凌空跃起躲过纲吉呼啸而至的猛烈拳风，不待落地，施展出“畜生道”，无数毒蛇骤然出现，还未接近少年就被无形的烈焰化为缕缕青烟消失不见，不过这也给六道骸争取了时间，武器直扑对手面门。

破空声袭来，纲吉及时向后拱起身体，锋利的尖头从他腹部滑过，一脚撑起，飞起一脚回踹，轰轰轰！瞬时两人便已交手数招。

一边的里包恩暗暗点头，彭格列家族传承至今的血脉天赋果真惊人，对纲吉的训练其实刚刚开始，战斗技能也并未传授，能和六道骸这样身经百战的凶徒战个旗鼓相当可见他的战斗本能有多厉害。这样的天赋稍微训练一下就能成为相当重要的战力，对纲吉今后确定地位也有好处。

纲吉明白六道骸是他前所未见的劲敌，但他有信心击败对手。这份信心并非无有由来，而是冥冥中就是有这样的感觉。

一种注定的预感。

六道骸也收了轻视之心，神色复杂地凝视纲吉，明明就是他的玩具现在居然想脱离自己的掌控，并且其本身的实力居然真的与自己相差无几……

呵，怎么可以！

意识到这点，六道骸心情顿时糟糕透顶，却还保持了温柔语调：“「六道轮回」这个词，你听说过吗？”

明明是夏末的午后，周遭环境竟在眨眼间变化，血色苍穹之下，无数火柱拔地而起，地面裂开一道道巨大的口子，沸腾的岩浆火雨般从裂缝中飞溅而出。

纲吉和里包恩的身体不由自主坠向裂缝，眼看就要落入熔岩之中。纲吉瞥了一眼自家老师，脚尖在翘起的碎石块上一点，腾空而起，径直冲向另一块石头上的六道骸，两人再次缠斗起来。

他的老师完全用不着他来担心，小小的身体在空中一转，安然无恙的落在能将人消融得尸骨无存的岩浆里。

诡异无比的一幕落入百忙投来关注目光的六道骸眼里，“居然能看穿，不愧是阿尔柯巴雷诺。”

“哼，幻术而已。六道骸你完全不必使用这种计策，我说过不会出手就绝对不会中途插手！就算阿纲死在你手上，”压了压帽沿，里包恩冷冷说道，“不过没这可能。你就安心和阿纲打一场吧。”

“クフフ，真是美好的信赖关系啊。”

接着，里包恩又意味深长的看了他一眼，“如果你能赢，你就可以得到你想要的‘任何东西’。”

六道骸不置可否，三叉戟一摆直奔纲吉而去，各式各样的幻觉在他身周骤生骤灭，宛如黑暗中的毒蛇，让人防不胜防。

但这对纲吉仿佛全然无效，倒是六道骸的格斗技给他带来相当多的困扰，似乎有着一层无形的力量缠绕在三叉戟上，这股力量蕴含有实质的攻击力，且无形无质，配合以幻术威力倍增。纲吉全力架住六道骸角度刁钻的一刺，却没法躲过武器上突然涌出的无形之力，左边肩头血花四溅，硬生生被其穿透，戳出一个血窟窿，强大的冲击力让他踉踉跄跄地后退，退了十几步方才稳住身体。

“阿纲！”里包恩皱了皱眉头，对胶着的战况有些不满，大声问道：“你想战胜这个人吗？还是说，你打算让他继续对你为所欲为？”

平静无波的眼神泛起波澜，一幕幕让他羞耻万分的画面再次浮现在眼前，还有那么多无辜者所遭受的无妄之灾都是这个男人所为……

“不能原谅……”

“只有这个家伙，我一定要赢！”一只手捂住伤处，满身血痕的样子看起来相当狼狈，纲吉眼睛里却流露出坚毅的神色，身上逐渐浮现强大的气势。

“就算你这么说一切也不会改变，你始终会是我的东西。还在挣扎什么？”失落和不甘涌上心头，六道骸不由烦躁起来，战至如今，他越来越深刻的意识到：纲吉再非那个他能肆意玩弄的少年，他是一个战力全然不输于他的强者！

心情变得十分古怪，得知纲吉真实身份时的惊愕，看到他无力反抗的愉悦，以及现在对于实力相当对手的尊重，这个原本就非常有意思的人让六道骸更加好奇，想要、想要更多的看到他不一样的部分，不仅仅是征服的快感，还有其他的感情……

挣扎么？

纲吉侧过头，六道骸正看着他，目光幽深。他下意识避开他的视线，那样的目光，只会让他的心涌起一阵奇怪的波澜，似厌恨似眷念，绝望又悲观的心情反复回荡。

“阿纲，接住。”这时，里包恩将手里的奇怪发光物体丢向纲吉，顿时让他抛开那些奇怪的情绪。

纲吉飞身接应，六道骸猛扑上来阻止，那东西悬在半空之中，尚未入手之际，猛然暴起一团刺目的白光，伴随一声惊雷般的爆响，碎沫铺天盖地，四散飞溅，硝烟腾起，顿时场中能见度大为降低。

“唔呃！”烟雾中传来一声闷哼，谁也没有想到六道骸趁此机会再次出手击伤纲吉，不过里包恩丢过来的东西纲吉也顺利拿到手。

“你的战斗素质令人惊讶，不过，凭这点水平可打不倒我。”六道骸的视线仍旧凝注在纲吉身上，没有放过他脸上任何一丝细微的表情变化，然而很遗憾纲吉一直木无表情，观察半天未有结论，于是他缓缓迈出脚步，向他走过来。纲吉似在调整力量，对于六道骸的举动未作出任何反应，双方距离开始缩短，六道骸伸出的手，已经可以碰触到纲吉的手。“放弃吧。”

「和我一起。」

“不！”纲吉倏然退后一步，“六道骸，要是不能打败你，我死也不能瞑目！”

「和我一起，不好吗？」

一瞬间六道骸的表情凝固了，纲吉的态度让他心情越发糟糕，最强招式“人间道”自然发动。自从神交之后，和纲吉建立了灵魂契约，六道骸的能力得到很大提升，曾经用起来十分勉强的能力也可以轻松使出，由此可知，纲吉不仅身体上和他十分契合，还有更多的好处。纲吉的真实身份比起这些实际好处来说，对他而言其实并没那么重要，他现在在意的，反而是对方拒绝的态度。

攻击如同狂风暴雨倾泻而下，周遭的幻境因为六道骸的心情巨变在漆黑如墨的黑暗斗气笼罩下开始剧烈颤动，地上的东西仿佛都失去了重量，大大小小的物件漂浮在半空，上下左右四面八方传来一声声轰鸣，空间缓慢地旋转起来，撕扯出无数细小的空间裂痕。

纲吉视若无睹，面对攻势寸步不让，使用突然在手上出现的一对标志着“X”的拳套握住袭来的三叉戟，拳套和三叉戟“噼噼啪啪”连续撞击，速度之快让人目不暇接。不过，每一次接触三叉戟都会产生一些损伤，在金橙色的火焰灼烧下锋利的戟尖出现一道道裂缝。并且，纲吉就像能够提前预知他的行动一般，看破了六道骸的招式再也没有受伤。

一轮猛攻过后六道骸体力大幅度下降，而纲吉则步步紧逼丝毫不给他喘息的机会，手中猛然喷射大量死气火焰，灌足劲力狠狠压在他脸上。六道骸奋力挣扎，向来无往不利的黑暗斗气却如阳光下的冰雪一样快速消融，脱离了“人间道”状态的身体近乎脱力，只能任由对方将他轰击在地。

战斗接近尾声，随着烟尘逐渐消散，露出躺在地上的六道骸，身周弥漫的暗黑斗气已不复见，异色双瞳褪去了暴戾，取而代之的是一种近乎恍惚的迷离神色。他无力的抬起手，想要触碰蹲在身边的纲吉，手到中途又收了回去，强烈的疲倦感漫上心头。

「原来，你眼里的火焰，真正绽放出来是这样美丽，我渴求的，正是这样温暖璀璨的光……

只是，我用错了方法……」

六道骸慢慢闭上眼睛，任由苦涩将他的意识淹没。

“蠢纲，不要太过心软啊……”里包恩叹了口气，转身离去，留给弟子一点空余时间处理私事。

死气的火焰从额头消失，纲吉再也撑不住，捶地大哭：“混蛋、混蛋……”

从抽抽噎噎到痛哭流涕，纲吉发泄着内心的怨愤，除了这样，他还能怎样？忘掉六道骸曾经对他所做过的那些残酷的事情吗？忘掉那些耻辱的记忆吗？

他做不到。

恨他吗？

他恨啊，可若是要因此夺取这个人的生命，他又做不到！战斗过程中他已经发现他无法真正伤害到六道骸，每当他想狠下心来动手，身体乃至灵魂都会不由自主抗拒着意识传来的命令，实在无法规避的动作也会莫名偏离要害，到底是什么原因他一时还弄不清楚。

就连转身离去，也是不能，只要想到和六道骸从此不再交集，心脏就开始撕裂般疼痛，浑身不适到几欲发狂！

这个可恨的男人，用他的方式，如同利剑一般残酷的刺入纲吉的内心，不论身心都被搅得一团乱，还留下了永不磨灭的印记。

恨不得、离不得。

年少的纲吉，第一次尝到人生之苦。

※※※

黑曜战就这样落下帷幕，六道骸以及他的几个同伙都被随后赶到的复仇者带走，接下来的日子里他们将要在复仇者监狱里呆上很长一段时间。里包恩对纲吉说，这就是重刑犯的下场。

纲吉表面上保持了平静，心里却有些难言的情绪。

那个人……还会再见面吗？

他们之间的关系到底算什么？

他不知道。

他只明白一点，或者说新近觉醒的敏锐预感提示着他：他们之间会一直纠缠下去，至死方休。

FIN.


	11. 番外一

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※※※
> 
> 作者菌的话：私设很多。设定术士很少，很罕见，每一个都是珍贵品种，而骸是顶尖的术士。
> 
> 家光和九代并不知道纲吉在监禁期间曾被六道骸这样那样的事情，只知道纲吉被阿骸绑架过，所以家光才会邀请阿骸当他雾守。而里包恩会同意，一方面是他不清楚阿骸做过么过分的事，另一方面也是因为纲吉打败过骸，骸的存在可以时时磨砺自己弟子的成长，让他奋发。补魔这个设定我就随便打发了，大家只要知道阿骸在水牢里也是夜夜笙歌，天天晚上在梦里和纲吉翻云覆雨妖精打架，美其名曰“补魔”。但是由于作者菌已经被榨干了实在写不出来肉，补魔就木有了……
> 
> 稍微说一下阿骸的心态，本文的骸的设定就是一个肆意妄为，不懂爱的孩子，他一开始对纲吉的想法类似于孩子对喜爱玩具的占有欲，只是凭着本能和他在黑暗世界学会的经验来掠夺。这样的想法在他被打醒之后才稍微有点正常人的感觉（其实只是变成痴汉）在之后的数年间他们一直纠缠不清，阿骸试图弥补，但是伤害太深，效果不大。
> 
> 纲吉觉得一旦原谅他就是对年少的自己的背叛，可他一方面是契约的原因另一方面本身也是怜惜骸的，所以他才会忽冷忽热，才会痛苦想要远远避开。
> 
> 作者菌才不会说，阿骸的喜好都是作者菌的恶趣味呢！

落日的余晖透过走廊上的玻璃照在光洁的地面上，映出一片深浅不一的暖橘色，暑假期间补习的放学时间一般都比较早，这个时间段这所中学的教学区内已然空荡一片，校园内还有着一些尚未离校的学生发出的喧哗声，不过也在逐渐远去。

本该空无一人的一处廊道上却传来一声声艳丽而淫靡的呻吟：“哈啊，だんな，慢点……”

走廊靠窗边的墙壁下此时正站着两个穿着黑曜中学制服的学生，他们十分亲密地紧紧贴在一起，就像是世上任何一对难舍难分的少年情侣一样。

背靠着墙的那个人身量较矮，有着一头蓬松的褐色短发，穿着女生制服，下半身的短裙只能遮住小半大腿，黑色的天鹅绒吊带袜勾勒出修长双腿的纤细曲线，从上翻的短裙露出的缝隙可以看到其下身赤裸，勃起的分身被人用丝带紧紧束缚，原来竟是一个作女装打扮的少年！

现在，这个少年其中的一条腿被身前比他高出一个头的男生扣住膝弯架在半空，另一条腿哆哆嗦嗦地勉强支撑身体站立着，却有着随时软掉的可能性，这让他的双臂不得不紧紧环住身前人的颈项。

靠外侧的男生有着一头靛蓝色短发，发型奇异，面容俊美，军绿色的校服就像因他而被赋予存在意义一样，是个让人眼前一亮的帅哥。

这位帅哥的一只手牢牢握住怀里人的腰，紫红色的粗长性器从松开的皮带间露出，此时正被女装少年两腿之间的粉嫩小穴一张一合不停吞吐着，宛如一张不知餍足的小嘴一般，溢出的黏腻晶莹的汁液顺着对方垂下的那条腿缓缓淌下，在黑色天鹅绒吊带袜的映衬下格外显眼，身周的地面上也洒落一滩滩不明液体，显然这项激烈的运动他们已经进行了相当长的一段时间。

“クフフ，这就不行了吗，纲姬？”下身稍微后撤又猛力撞了上去，立刻激起一连串甜腻的喘息。

“嗯啊！だんな，”纲吉后背抵在墙壁上，由于姿势的缘故，小穴承受了身体大半的重量，六道骸的性器每一次的贯穿都能进入很深的地方，他仰起头愉悦地呻吟出声，身后的凉意和身前男人的体温像是两重天，激得他环在对方脖颈上的手臂紧了又紧，薄薄夏装布料下的乳头早已充血挺立，难以自持地挺起胸膛不停地在六道骸身上挨挨蹭蹭，渴求着更多的触碰。“……好舒服……啊、好棒……”

六道骸低下头，含住纲吉的耳垂不住地吸吮舔舐，心情十分愉悦和满足，眼前这个少年清秀的脸蛋上红霞晕染，湿润的眼瞳在夕阳映射下如同火焰在燃烧，看起来分外灵动，这就是只属于他的玩具。

自从那一次调教差点把纲吉玩坏掉，六道骸也收敛了一些，再也没有使用其他更过分的方式对待他，偶尔也带他外出散散步，温柔对待之下慢慢地纲吉也就恢复了常态。

\--果然那样倔强的孩子不能使用太过激烈的法子，否则只能适得其反，还是换种方式潜移默化吧。

今天，六道骸突然奇想，想要体验一把校园生活，就和纲吉来到附近的学校。

纲吉知道，所谓出门散步什么的都是借口！最终的发展方向只有一个，就是换个地方再一次被对方蹂躏。

一开始，纲吉还渴望着有谁能发现他和六道骸穿着其他学校的制服，从而被学校保安赶出去，这样他就能乘机求救，很快他就失望了，他俩大摇大摆的走着，周围的人却没有表现出丝毫异样，就像他们本来就属于学校的一份子一样。

这也是这个男人的特殊能力吧，纲吉痛苦地想着。

看来他想要逃走必须得另寻时机，否则只要那个变态在身边，他根本没有逃离的机会。虽然这段时间被人翻来覆去的操弄了个够，许多从前完全无法想象、羞耻之极的事情都做了个遍，让他差点有了自杀的念头，可那种逃避的想法在事后就泯灭无踪，纲吉心里终究是想要活着、并且不愿意就此认输，承认自己是个天生就适合躺下给男人操的淫荡浪货。

他对自己说要坚持下去，同时也为了少吃点苦头，极力配合六道骸的要求，表现出的柔顺似乎让对方很满意，于是，很快得到了可以一起外出的许可。虽然到目前为止他都没有找到机会，但他认为只要坚持下去一定会有希望，他始终是要逃离这个魔窟的。

出来之前，六道骸说要给纲吉打扮一下才能出门，然后，他就在换衣途中被按在浴室的地板上、镜子上各做了一次，所以说要打扮什么的根本只是借口，其最终结果他还是穿着黑曜女生制服，和平时穿戴无异……

他想他是永远搞不懂六道骸对制服的执着，换来换去全是制服系列！

每一次外出的装扮都让纲吉非常羞耻，不仅仅是因为他不想穿女装，更多的原因在于不管衣着式样如何变化，裙子的长度永远只能达到勉强遮住他屁股的程度，稍不留意就会让人窥见他遮蔽下体的女式系带三角内裤，关于这点他只想说六道骸的恶趣味简直令人发指，女式内裤前方过于紧绷，一直摩擦敏感部位让人注意力一直集中在下半身，需要耗费额外多的心力来忍耐！并且，小穴里还被强迫塞入跳蛋，控制器就插在大腿根部的黑色天鹅绒吊带袜里。脚上是一双中跟的黑皮鞋，这使得不习惯女鞋的纲吉步行起来胆战心惊，双腿一直在心理上的恐惧和跳蛋对前列腺按摩的双重刺激里不停地颤抖。

这样的折磨已经成为常态，可怕的是纲吉觉得自己已经习惯，并且还能从中获得快感。那个变态的男人到底会将他变成什么样子，纲吉无法想法，也不敢想象。

享受着抽插搅动湿滑柔软的内壁带来的销魂滋味，六道骸心里一片火热，这就是只会为他而绽放的花朵，只属于他！

六道骸这一生能够握在手里的东西，一样也没有。然而此刻，性器被纲吉紧紧绞拧，让他觉得脑子里一直因轮回眼的戾气侵蚀而乱哄哄的喧嚣声响沉寂下去，只有舒适安宁的感觉缓缓涌出，洋溢身心。

忽然将纲吉另一条腿也抬了起来，在一阵惊呼声中，将他的两条腿架到自己肩上，开始新一轮猛攻。

“唔哇……”

纲吉的身体一下子悬空了，后背抵着的墙壁稍微给他带来一点安心感，然而更多的重心都集中挤压在和六道骸的阴茎连接在一起的小穴上，深入的程度瞬间又上了一个档次，他的呼吸顿时粗重起来，微微不适地挺了挺腰，想要逃开这种无比充盈的刺痛和酥麻交织的激烈感觉，却只带来更多的刺激，霎时身上渗出细密的汗珠，不由发出一声声轻软的呻吟。

“だんな、太深了……轻、轻点……呜，我受不了了……”

六道骸不理会他的抗议，扣住细瘦的腰开始蛮横地向上挺刺，不停地用自己灼热的欲望在纲吉的身体里进出，而且几乎每一次都是整根退出再整根地猛击顶入。他喜欢简单粗暴的方式，纲吉的身体柔韧性足够各种姿势都能配合，他明知道这孩子其实心里不情愿但正因如此才更让他想要凌虐他，粗暴地对待他，想把这火热柔软的内壁给撞破捅穿，把他操到哭泣求饶……

纲吉的身体被他顶得上下耸动，就像惊涛骇浪中的小舟，不断在浪底峰尖徘徊，他不自觉弓腰抬臀配合着，肉体发出啪啪相撞的声音，湿漉漉的下体被撞得淫水四溅。

纲吉发出一阵呜咽，他也想放纵自己大声浪叫，可残存的理智里还牢牢记得这是公共场合，是一所学校，如果因为太过大声而被学校保安发现，他绝对会羞愧而死！于是，他只能咬紧下唇尽力忍耐，然而越是如此，越加控制不住自己，那一阵阵狂乱的抽插，次次顶在销魂的地方，几乎将他的理智击穿成一个全是孔洞的蜂巢，在无尽的冲刺里逐渐溃散消弭。

“呼……啊啊，不行了……”

狠准有力的动作不断叠加而起的快感让纲吉终于忍不住尖叫出声，眼角不断地渗出官能的泪水，浑身上下只剩下涟漪般不断回荡扩散的酥麻，和几欲喷薄而出的欲望。

“だんな，让我射……”纲吉泪眼迷蒙的哀求着，不过他也明白最终结果可能还是否定，他深悉那个男人自私自利的秉性。

果然，对方的回答依旧冷酷无情，“还不行，等我一起。”

于是，新一轮的攻伐才刚开始。

 

※※※

在学校里好好地和纲吉玩了一次“放课后的XX”Play，六道骸终于尽兴，半拖半拽着已经精疲力竭的纲吉走在回去的路上。

这时天色已晚，路上行人逐渐稀少，周围的建筑内亮起柔和的灯光，不断有食物的香气飘散出来。

“……如果不是因为爱你，谁会给你生孩子！”路边突然传来争吵声，六道骸脚步略缓，循声望去，却是一对很年轻的夫妇。

“……现在嫌我烦了吗？”

“不、不是，你误会了……”

“说好了，要一直在一起，我才不顾家人的反对生下孩子，你现在是后悔了吗？”

“……好好听人说话！我没有那个意思，都说你是误会了！”

争吵声渐渐低落下去，也不知道是和解还是他们俩渐渐走远的缘故，六道骸冷笑了一声。

クフフ，真是愚昧的人啊，爱情是什么？世界上最不可靠的东西，人们迷恋的究竟是内心的幻影还是表象的躯壳呢？不过是虚妄的假象罢了！

不过—— 

六道骸垂下头看着乖顺地靠在怀里的人，心里忽然升起一丝奇怪的不确定。

他们之间当然不存在爱情，能够维系关系的原因也仅仅是因为他的强大实力，如果、如果有一天纲吉脱离他的掌控，他又该如何？

他们都是男孩子，就算性交过无数次也不会有子嗣的存在，这在平时当然是方便而轻松，对他来说再好不过的选择，但在此时，周围人间烟火气息浓烈，他却感到空虚和一丝隐晦的不安。总觉得只要他一放手，怀里的人就会像一缕轻烟般消失无踪，而他什么也抓不住。

那种事，他怎么会让它发生呢？他的东西，当然要牢牢地抓在自己手里！

至于办法……刚刚那个女人的做法看起来不错。

六道骸嘴角扬起诡异的弧度。

是个好主意呢，让纲姬给他生个孩子，只要掌控了孩子，那个软弱的人就怎么也无法脱离自己的手掌心了。

 

※※※

纲吉发现自己的身体有了异常变化，有段时间经常有恶心头晕的现象，只道是六道骸做的手脚不让自己逃走，然而他永远也不会知道，曾经在他身上发生的一些可怕变化。

在很久以后，当六道骸在复仇者监狱无声无光的地底水牢里的时候，他无比庆幸这件事没有告诉对方。

六道骸在纲吉的腹部做了一个幻术子宫，可以用来孕育他和纲吉的孩子，而纲吉在他有意识的密集性奸淫之下很快就有了身孕。

不过事情不久就发生了转折，先是纲吉的逃离，再来就是神交和灵魂契约的确定，最后是六道骸被纲吉打败的黑曜之战。

也许，黑曜之战是六道骸人生最大的转折点，他第一次后悔。

也是第一次明白什么叫做悔不当初。

被复仇者捕获六道骸其实并不太担心，反正他越狱又不是第一次了，但他的好运像是用完了一般，后来的行动十分不顺（他不知道这是里包恩特别交代要注意他的一举一动），最终落到所有能力被剥夺，只能在黑暗里苟延残喘的地步。

上天为你关上了一扇门的同时也为你打开一扇窗，六道骸发现了借由灵魂契约的缘故，他能时时关注纲吉，也能在外边的世界停留很少的时间，并因此发现了一个特殊体质的少女可以让他延长凭依时间和战斗。

窥视纲吉的日日夜夜，他发现了很多从前从不知道的东西，看到了纲吉充满情欲之外的表情，那些从未见过的神情让他越来越无法移开视线。

那么温暖、那么璀璨。

他从前真是做错了、大错特错，现在弥补还来得及……吗？

他悄然取消了那个附在纲吉身上的幻术，装作一切都没发生在彭格列门外顾问沢田家光来找他担任雾守的时候欣然同意，积极参与到纲吉的生活中去。

那家伙意外的好哄，只是帮他战斗，稍微装做软弱，就能在梦里尽情欺负他、享受他的灵魂带来的温暖。

可六道骸也明白，越来越在自己胸腔里鼓动的感情不过是虚妄，他能得到的只不过是赝品。

他只是假装不知道。

 

【十年前番外隐线fin.】


	12. 番外二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※※※
> 
> 作者菌的话：时间线是十年后，纲吉已经是彭格列首领，本番外是他和六道骸之间河蟹的夫夫生活。

很久很久以后……

夜晚的时刻，六道骸抱起纲吉来到床上，纲吉只穿着一件素色浴袍，六道骸轻轻一扯松松垮垮束起的腰带，袍子就散开了，露出了一丝不挂的身体。

“哦呀哦呀，纲吉是在等我？”

六道骸低下头，细细地吻著他的脖颈，锁骨和胸膛，很快就听到纲吉发出甜腻的呻吟。

“唔啊，好棒，だんな……”

六道骸打了个响指，手上倏然出现一条绿色藤蔓，自行在纲吉半硬不软的分身上盘旋缠绕，最后以藤蔓的顶端刺入铃口为终止。翠绿映衬鲜嫩的肉色，勾勒出妖媚的图案。做这些动作时候，纲吉毫不反抗，只轻声嘀咕一句：“总是这样，我很不喜欢。”

“谁让纲吉你总是那么快就泄了，我在考虑是不是要给你打造一副专用道具，每次都是使用能力，总感觉不是很尽兴。”六道骸抱起纲吉，继续亲吻细嫩滑腻的肌肤，胸前的凸起是他重点照顾对象，细细小小的一点，颜色粉嫩，轻轻噬咬，便颤巍巍的挺立起来，在柔和的灯光下泛出水润光泽，十分诱人。

“那是因为だんな太厉害了……啊啊……”

纲吉双手拢到六道骸脖颈间，细长的手指纠缠进披散下来的蓝色长发里，忍不住挺起胸，让对方更好的吮吸舔咬，而那两条长腿也不自觉屈起，在他腰侧来回挨挨蹭蹭。

“嗯，这就忍不住了？”

“切，少来了，把我搞得一塌糊涂难道你一点都不骄傲吗？”

“クフフ，”六道骸眼神闪烁，放开已经开始发烫的光裸躯体，先行躺在床上，“今晚由你来。”

乖巧地来到六道骸身边，纲吉笑了起来，原本温润的眉眼显出几分妖冶的风情，全然没有白天人前“高岭之花”的禁欲感，彭格列十代目的这一面唯有眼前这人才能领略。

眼珠转了转，纲吉舔了舔嘴唇，暧昧的说：“だんな想要我怎么‘服侍’你？”

半靠着引枕，六道骸慵懒地回答：“平日里都是我伺候Boss您，今天也让属下我享受一番呗。”

“那好~”纲吉转过身背对六道骸趴跪着，屁股高高撅起，一手撑开臀瓣露出小穴，另一只手轻抚着它，刺激周围的褶皱，几乎是立刻，小穴便开始收缩绽放。纲吉探出一根手指挤了进去，开始自我扩张。

“你就这样把我丢在一边冷落，自己享受吗？”六道骸故作哀怨，眼前美景已然让他欲火升腾。

纲吉侧过头，喘息着说：“你要直接来吗？我会很疼，难道你还想像以前那样不顾我死活，就知道自己享受？”不过，他还是起身爬到六道骸身边，两下扯开对方身上的浴袍，双腿分开跪坐到他胯部。纲吉并没有直接坐到分身上，而是故意用下体磨蹭着，湿滑的小穴和已然烫热挺立的分身一接触，两人都不由自主惊喘出声。

“我可什么都没说，今晚都看你的咯。”一手托着腮，六道骸轻笑，眉眼间的锋利似也柔和几分，他没有其他动作，只是看纲吉对自己上下其手。

纲吉似笑非笑的开口：“哼，少说两句，乖乖躺着，一会用得到你的地方还多着呢。”说完，低下头舔弄眼前白皙胸膛上的乳头，脸贴著温暖而滑腻的肌肤，一路向下亲吻，只片刻便坐到他膝部，埋首进腹下，尽情吮吸炽烈的欲望。粗长的尺寸高高雄起，随着一寸寸的舔舐，茎部顶端开始湿润。

抬起头看向六道骸，结实的胸膛随着喘息起伏，完美修长的身体泛起诱人的红晕，本就嚣张艳丽的容颜染上蛊惑人心的色彩，薄唇微张，异色瞳孔波光流转，更使他如同带毒的花朵一般，美得惊心动魄，却也危险至极。纲吉心脏一悸，觉得脸孔发热，忙垂下头抬起他的腿，轻吻着他大腿的内侧。

“纲吉，够了，上来。”六道骸哑声唤他，凑过脸在他额头一吻，双手用力，托举起纲吉翘挺的臀部到自己腰腹部。

“已经……等不及了么，嗯？”纲吉嬉笑着，一手扶住分身，缓缓地坐了下去，粗大的硬物一寸寸楔入身体，小穴一张一合努力地将之吞入自己温软紧窒的身体深处，有些干涩的胀痛，不过已经习惯了的身体即便只是草草做点准备，也不会再像最初那样痛不欲生甚至撕裂流血。如同他和身下这个人的关系一样，一方面有那么点不舒服，另一方面却也形成习惯并无法戒除。有些事情他不想回想，却偶尔在脑海闪现，提醒着他曾经的痛楚。

六道骸半靠在床头，感到身体的一部分挤进紧热的内部，被紧紧包裹住，如湿热的小嘴一般吸附，有节奏地慢慢收放吞吐，似抗拒它的进一步掠夺，又似紧束它不让离开，那种滋味实在是美妙得无法形容。

“你在想什么？”注意到纲吉莹润的眸子直直看着前方，一副思想放空的样子，心里有些不爽，猛地支起身体伸手握住他细瘦的腰用力向下一按，听到他陡然变调的呼声，尾音尚未消散，诱人的喘息随之而起，六道骸才漫不经意的问。

“唔哈、だんな，你说这种时候我在想什么？”纲吉嗔道，“除了你，我还能想什么……我在想……怎么才能满足你……”

“哦呀，是这样吗？那么，纲吉你得努力了。”说完，六道骸又靠了回去。

“啊、哈……だんな是嫌弃我的速度？”纲吉脸上红霞晕染，双臂撑在六道骸身体两边，扭腰摆臀。“可是你的身体不是这么说哦，反应相当热烈呢。”

六道骸笑而不语，搂住细瘦柔韧的腰肢向自己身上猛力地压下来，摆动腰身开始顶弄纲吉体内敏感点，嘴唇在其胸前肆虐，吮吸白皙的胸膛，轻咬挺立的乳尖，双手则爱抚其他敏感区域，一时间激起一连串似痛苦又甜腻的呻吟。

被塞满的感觉充斥所有神经，最初的些微不适消减之后，酥麻的快感慢慢累积，眼前出现熟悉的空白，扭腰的速度因而缓了下来，纲吉瞪着雾气蒙蒙的眼睛，告饶：“だんな，だんな、今晚……不是说好……让我来嘛？你先……歇歇吧，唔啊啊……”

忙讨好的凑过去亲吻对方，吚吚呜呜的交换了口水，六道骸这才放过他。

纲吉又嘟囔道：“实话也不让说……”

“哦呀，纲吉一直慢吞吞的，不如还是由我来？”

听了这话，纲吉只得加快了速度，他扭动的幅度越来越大，速度越来越快，撩人的呻吟也越来越甜腻，晶莹的汗珠随着舞蹈般的扭腰摆臀顺着线条优美的身躯四下挥洒，简直就像是一场淫乱的视觉盛宴。

两人连接在一起的那一片区域沁出一层细细密密的汗珠，灯光下泛起透亮水光，交合的地方更是湿得一塌糊涂，空气中弥漫着彼此熟悉的沐浴露香味，进一步诱惑着他们的官感。

见纲吉努力取悦自己，六道骸享受地低声喘息，如丝绸般滑嫩的小穴，高热又湿滑，让他感觉很舒服，不过，这种姿势的极限速度也没法让他满足，他想要更加强烈的刺激。

“纲吉，再快一些。”

纲吉脸色更红，弓腰摆臀，随着动作和时间的延长，体温越来越高，脑子里如同煮开了一锅热粥浑浑沌沌，只觉得周围空气也黏腻起来，只能张大嘴巴急促呼吸，官能的泪水不断渗出，呻吟已经断断续续。

“唔啊啊……だんな、我、我不行了……”

他觉得身体越来越绵软，腰腿因重复的运动而酸胀不堪，力气在慢慢消失，而进出身体的异物依旧坚挺而烫热，丝毫没有软化的迹象，再看六道骸只是脸色红了一些，甚至呼吸也没乱，依然一幅游刃有余的样子，不由有点泄气。

“クフフ，好吧，接下来就交给我，Boss。”六道骸抽出分身，一个翻身将纲吉压到身下，低下头吻住他。那两条长腿蛇一样自发自为地缠了上来，以方便欲望的再次进入，剧烈的动作，让他忍不住闷哼一声，小穴猛地收缩蠕动，夹得更紧。

唇舌纠缠，随着下身慢慢的抽动而有些不顺，他们很快放开彼此，以更大的热情投入下半身的交合。

显然，激烈而快速的抽插明显比刚才的缓慢让人来得悦愉，两人的体温不能遏止的升高，呼吸也越发急促起来。

“呜呜……啊……啊……”纲吉整个人如同暴风雨中的一叶小舟被顶撞的前后耸动，火热的分身被那仿佛具有吸力般销魂的肉壁紧紧包裹，六道骸亢奋的抽插着，还不忘研磨挑逗，下身一次比一次更快更猛地撞入他体内，每一次抽出动作，都能带出大量黏黏糊糊的汁液，顺著股间沟壑缓缓往下流，浸湿一片床单。

“……好深……啊，好棒……”白皙的身体泛起情欲的潮红，胸膛剧烈起伏，纲吉的叫声逐渐变了调，成了声嘶力竭的哭喊，在后穴产生的快感强烈刺激下，未经过任何抚慰的前端傲然挺立，被塞住的铃口仍有滴滴答答的液体浸出。

知道他快高潮了，六道骸手指一动，捆缚纲吉分身的藤蔓倏然消失，而迷乱中的纲吉根本就没注意到他的动作，依旧无法自控地配合着扭动。他瞪大那双漂亮的眼睛，身体近乎抽搐般颤抖，连脚趾都爽到蜷缩起来，扶在六道骸肩背上的指甲因承受不住快感而深深抠进了皮肉里，丝丝缕缕的血迹随着身体的起伏抖动晕散开来。

“だんな、だんな……”对肩背的刺痛毫不在意，纲吉的呼唤却让六道骸拧起眉，觉得心脏像是空了一大块。身体如此接近，他想要的东西却远隔了一个世界，他现在的所有作为更像是一个笑话，自己酿制的苦酒只能自己吞咽。那时他以为从身心控制了纲吉就能得到他的一切，这也确实很有效，让他们现在还能在一起，只是，他想要的东西，好像早已破碎，就算再努力，得到的也只是似是而非的赝品。

撞击速度越来越快，纲吉胡乱摇着头，声音已然嘶哑，眼前白光连闪，分身顶端喷射出来。高潮的使小穴剧烈的痉挛，绞缠得更紧，随即一道滚烫的激流喷涌在了他的最深处……

“纲吉……”把汗湿的长发绕到耳后，六道骸抱住瘫软的纲吉，就像拥抱了全世界。

纲吉嗯了一声，闭上眼，低声说：“だんな，是再来一次，还是睡觉？”

六道骸沉默良久，苦笑着柔声道：“睡吧。”

“嗯。”纲吉含含糊糊应答，翻过身去背对着六道骸，不一会便传来平稳的呼吸声。

关上灯，给纲吉盖上薄毯，六道骸在他身边躺下，视线凝定背影，隔了很久，他突然出声：“如果……我是说如果，我没有那么对待过你，你会……”

房间里一片静默，没有给他回应的声音。

六道骸无声一笑，闭上眼睛。

这世间，没有如果。


	13. 暗灯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※※※
> 
> 作者菌的话：纲吉是爱不得恨不得，六道骸是拿得起放不下，在错误的时间相遇的两个人，会一直纠结下去。

暗灯

已是下午，阳光移到另一边，落地窗被窗帘遮住大部分，房间内光线有些暗淡。

纲吉半眯着眼，努力在不停晃荡的朦胧水光里分辨着天花板上庞大繁复的枝形吊灯的色泽。他的身体仿佛狂风暴雨中的一叶小舟，被前后剧烈摇撼着，甜腻的呻吟不可抑制地溢了出来。

“嗯……啊……啊啊……”

六道骸牙齿轻轻噬咬他丰润的耳垂，说：“Boss今天好像特别有兴致，难道是因为是在办公室？”

纲吉没有回答，探出双手到六道骸脖颈间，拉近了距离，主动抬起头来亲吻他的嘴唇。有点狂乱又有点粗暴的吻，带着发泄般的力度，甚至咬破了六道骸的嘴唇，血腥满溢在唇齿之间。

六道骸微微拧眉，忽然抓住纲吉的头发，将他扯开一些，仔细盯着他脸上表情，却并未发现不妥，只得将疑惑压下。

纲吉没有反抗，顺从地拉开了彼此间的距离，张开嘴急促地喘息着，脸颊潮红。他正坐在办公桌边沿，上身衣服尚算整齐，名贵的西服外套并未脱下，领带已不见了踪影，前襟凌乱地敞开，若仔细看去就会发现有几颗扣子已经被扯脱，露出白皙的胸膛；下身却不着寸褛，双手撑住身体，两条长腿大大张开，其中一条腿曲了起来搭在桌子边缘上，另一条腿踮着脚尖垂在一边，而双腿间的位置则被有着奇异发型的长发男人完全占满。

六道骸黑色的风衣、领带和手套被随意的丢在一边的会客沙发上，身上只有一件无袖汗衫，锁骨精致而优美，反甩胸前的靛蓝色长发在苍白的肌肤映衬下发出幽暗的光泽，给人以一种别样的诱惑之美。他只解开了皮带，皮裤微微褪下，硕大坚硬的性器正在纲吉的小穴内肆虐。

“你今天真的很不对劲……”稍微向前倾身，一手捏住纲吉的下颌，左瞧右看，温润的外表，清澈的眼睛，如同往常一样，六道骸不由有些疑惑。

一把打开他的手，接着揪住他的衣襟，纲吉目光变得冰冷，明明是暖色调的瞳孔就像是春水忽然凝成冰霜，怒喝：“你哪来那么多废话！”

六道骸似笑非笑，搭在纲吉腰间的手一使劲，将他的身体猛地下压，灼热的欲望一下子顶入最深处，充盈火热的满足感让纲吉发出一阵接近哭音般的急促呻吟，全身肌肉紧绷，眼里的寒冰霎时融化成水泛起盈盈波光，顺着眼角缓缓滑落。

“……你……唔！”丝丝缕缕的热意从交合的地方蔓延，烧灼到全身。内部被异物撑开的肿胀感，让纲吉觉得内心空洞的部分似也被填满，稍微平息的焦躁在瞥见男人脸上似嘲似讽的神色，登时心里怒火中烧般的难受，恨不得一拳过去捣碎他的表情。

“我怎么了？Boss有什么要求要说出来哦，不然属下怎么服侍得您尽兴呢？”一手紧扣细致柔韧的腰部，一手抓住曲起的大腿，由慢及快地深深插入。每一次进入的程度都很深，像是由小穴直接贯穿进咽喉一样，纲吉绷直的身体随着下身缓慢抽插而颤动，如遭电击般，麻痹的电流从发梢直窜至脚尖，脚趾也爽的蜷曲起来。早已勃起的分身随着身体有节奏的晃动，不时滴落透明的汁液。

“唔哈！混、混蛋……啊啊，好深……”

喜悦翻腾着泛滥到四肢百骸，却距离极致还有着相当程度的差距，六道骸就像故意折磨纲吉一样，保持着忽快忽慢的节奏，不疾不徐的律动，快乐成为令人着魔的旋律。纲吉颊上红晕更深，可身体的愉悦也无法使心里堵着的那口气发泄出来，扳下六道骸的后脑勺往自己压来，熟悉的嘴唇贴合过来，他狠狠地吸吮啃咬，以一种凶狠的态度宣泄着焦虑。

六道骸配合纲吉的亲吻，舌头轻易地推挤进他的口腔内，两者稍一接触就紧紧纠缠在一起，很快舌头也被纲吉狠吸猛咬，混杂着丝丝鲜血的唾液溢出嘴角滑至下颚，六道骸并不介意些许疼痛，如今他已经很是习惯纲吉忽冷忽热的态度，对方忽而热情如火忽而粗暴狂乱已是常态。这一吻结束之后，他轻舔着自己下唇被纲吉咬破的伤口，轻声问他：“到底是怎么了？”

蜜褐色的眼睛里翻涌出一些不可名状的东西，纲吉凝视六道骸几秒，突然侧开视线，小穴猛地收缩，狠狠勒住在体内活动的火烫硬物。

闷哼一声，六道骸一时不察差点一泄如注，绷紧了身体僵立一会，他突然笑了起来，“Boss对于我的服务不满意吗？”维持一定节奏，延长做爱的时间，他已经很久没有见到眼前的人，也很久没有碰触他了，并不愿太快结束，可对方显然想法与他不同。不知何时起，六道骸对于纲吉的态度改变了，开始注重对方的感受，可惜纲吉似乎毫不领情。他知道症结所在，也愿意尽力弥补，却至今毫无成效。

“是，你如果不能让我快活，我、啊，我就去找别人……”纲吉说的并不是真心话，实际上六道骸称得上是个温柔的情人，姿容昳丽，相当体贴，又不缠人，并且技术很好，对他身体的敏感点也了如指掌，稍微拨弄两下就能让他兴奋起来，每一次都能让他获得至高享受，他只是因为某些事心里不舒服，故意挑刺而已。

六道骸闻言沉默了一会，才轻笑：“クフフ，除了我，你还想找别人？”落在纲吉颈项上，啃咬动脉附近细腻皮肤的薄唇微微拉开，高挺的鼻梁轻轻摩擦着动脉，可以清楚感受到皮肤下温热的流动着的血液，他想象着若是自己咬开皮肉，品尝血管内滚烫新鲜的血液时，是否就可以平复自己听到那撕裂心脏的一句而狂暴躁动的情绪？

他虽然一直表现的不在乎，可萦绕在耳边的闲言碎语从来不少，他们的关系早已转变，他知道自己处于劣势。

他可以放下骄傲来迎合他，却不能忍受不是唯一。

平时掩藏起来的黑暗情绪悄然从破开的心防里蔓延而出。

下意识反击的话同样戳中了纲吉的痛处，他勃然大怒，过去的记忆再一次浮现在眼前，若不是这个男人，他何至于雌伏？若不是这个男人，他又何必受莫名其妙的气、吃莫名其妙的亏！

听听这些话，这个男人早就忘了对他做过的那些残酷的事了吧？这人莫非以为自己当真非他不可？

忽然就挣扎起来，抬脚要踹六道骸，情急之下却忘记了对方的性器还在自己身体里，这么一动，牢牢地缠裹着的异物更深地捅进从未有过的深入。

“呃啊！”

一瞬间强烈的酥麻使得力气一下子全被抽空，身体瘫软着向后倒下，六道骸及时拉他一把，让他上半身躺靠在宽大的办公桌上。

“哦呀，纲吉已经饥渴难耐了吗？”

“……唔，才、才没！”毫无底气的反驳着，然而快感早已越积越多，甘美的感觉在体内毫不留情地奔窜，视线开始模糊，身体因久候不至的苦闷而变得更加敏感，任何一种细微的碰触都可以燃起足以焚身的火焰。

他讨厌着沉溺于欲望的自己，此时却无法控制本能的渴求。

察觉到他的反应，六道骸干脆架起那两条长腿到自己肩上，同时伸手抚摸纲吉沾满黏腻液体的分身，并且加快了下身撞击的速度。

纲吉难耐的呻吟着，脑子在燥热中渐渐混沌，已然忘却了片刻之前的恼怒，他的身体就像被对方掌控了，只能随着对方的动作而舞动。他不喜欢这样，脱离控制的事情让他害怕，可遇到这个男人总让他无可奈何。是的，不知为什么这个男人总能莫名其妙的吸引他的视线，只要他出现的场合总会使他不由自主去关注，致命般的诱惑力。

他尽力忍耐着，除了不时溢出咽喉的声声黏腻的呻吟和喘气，不愿意吐出只字片言的求饶。

被苦闷折磨得异常难受的纲吉并不知道他此刻的样子有多么诱人，汗湿的身体泛着一层晶莹，淡淡的红晕在白皙的肌肤上诱人地渲染开，已然充血挺立的乳头看起来就像两颗甜美的果实，在敞开的前襟遮掩下若隐若现，而他的表情似笑非笑似哭非哭，潮湿莹润的眼睛里仿佛坠入星辰，在缥缈云烟里散发微光。浓郁的情色之中偏偏还带有凛然之意，反倒更加引诱着人去侵犯他、弄哭他。

如斯美景看在眼里，却只有黑暗的情绪在悄悄聚集，六道骸很清楚，这是因为他在不安。他和纲吉的关系不清不楚，界线模糊，身体无比接近，心的距离却相隔万水千山，并且这道沟壑似乎永无跨越的一天。

他从未想过，骄傲如他，也会有如此卑微祈求的时候。

可是，放不开。

办公桌上的文件和装饰物早已被扫到地上，躺在上面其实很不舒服，冰凉而坚硬的桌面加上六道骸一个成年男人体重的重压，膈得纲吉腰背一阵阵酸痛。即使在意乱情迷中他其实还是有些后悔，不该在办公室里就做了起来，事后收拾起来会很麻烦……

可，人是他召回来的，情事是他挑起的，他没有抱怨的立场。

又恍恍惚惚的想到，这个时间段应该没有人会突然闯进来吧……？

眼前朦朦胧胧，在水光里不停晃荡，几欲喷发的强烈快感让纲吉的整个意识都几乎麻痹，再也无法胡思乱想。

这时，六道骸微微气喘的声音传入耳里，带着让人心颤的阴沉：“……纲吉……你是我的、我的……”

鼓胀跳动着像是马上就要喷薄而出的灼热欲望被人狠狠掐了一把，在纲吉骤然弹跳起身体来不及反应时，冰冷的手指毫不留情按在湿透的铃口之上，一圈一圈抠弄、翻搅着孔洞，酸甜的快感里一根细小纤长的触手从指尖悄然探出，以无法阻挡地姿态寸寸插入，一直到最深处。

“啊啊啊--”一阵钝痛带着燃烧一样酸麻刺痒的异样快感自尿道里如同波纹一样地蔓延，迅速席卷了全身，昏沉的脑子恢复些许理智，纲吉顿时惊慌失措，“你！你这是做什么！”

六道骸声音暗哑，带着令人深深战栗的危险气息，“不想受伤就别乱动。”

纲吉捏紧了拳头，差点就要动手，只是他现在最脆弱的部分都在别人掌控之中，受制于人，即使想要逃避也无法实现，只能愤然睁大眼睛，想要看清六道骸到底在发什么疯。

额上布满汗珠，异色瞳孔里写满骇人的侵占意味和浓得化不开的阴郁，如同深埋海底永不见天日的寒冰。

这样的姿态，就像恶鬼一样让人心生恐惧。

正是记忆里最让他厌恨的存在。

纲吉心里一突，知道不能再刺激他，否则真的激怒六道骸，让他在这时发狂自己可不会有好果子吃。

于是，纲吉努力放松绷紧的身体，强压下猛然生出的反感，柔声安抚他：“だんな，你突然这样，吓我一跳。”

真挚而温柔的声音传入耳里，凝定的眼神逐渐柔软，汹涌的暗流沉寂下去，至少表面上恢复了往日的从容不迫。六道骸握住分身的手力道缓缓放松，不过他并没有撤销触手，只是缓慢而细致的摩挲揉捏着。

由于触手的侵入，尿道被阻塞住，近在眼前的高潮被生生遏制，并且因为抚摸而更加灼烫，变成让人更加焦灼的状态。全身的鸡皮疙瘩都被刺激得立起，痉挛一样颤抖，身体再不用自我放松，如同稀泥一样软了下来，纲吉几乎发不出完整的声音，在触手慢慢的旋转里无力地呻吟着。一方面是被欲望左右，另一方面也是自暴自弃了一样，他开始扭腰摆臀，放荡的回应。

六道骸揽住纲吉的腰将他往上提了提，低下头亲吻，性器退到穴口，再插入到最深，同时，触手稍稍退出一点，黏腻的汁液立刻如决堤之水汹涌溢出。

一瞬间，纲吉眼睛膛大，他的舌头被六道骸纠缠搅拧，所有的叫声都吞咽在喉咙里发不出来，身体剧烈地扭动和颤抖，要不是六道骸用力压住他，而他的双手也在不知不觉中被人提起压在头顶，他觉得自己一定会挣扎着推开对方，大叫出声，而现在，他只能吚吚呜呜地表示抗议。

无以伦比的刺激澎湃着，痛和痒交织，酸和涨纠缠，所有的触感交错。前端和后方同时被电击一般，让人头皮发麻的激烈快感的冲击下，他几乎两眼翻白，呼吸都要停顿，感觉一切都轻飘飘的，快要休克了。

无法逃开，无法思考，喜悦的泪水无法克制的不停滚落，大量的汗水洒落在桌面，空气中弥漫着情欲的味道。纲吉喘息着、呻吟着、不断哀求着，在持续着爆炸般的快感里成为被情欲虏获的野兽。

不知道过了多久，一阵狂风暴雨般的撞击之后，六道骸取消了折磨人的触手，烫热的液体猛烈地喷洒在纲吉的身体里，他终于在仿佛永远持续、快乐的地狱中获得解脱。

纲吉颓然躺在办公桌上，双目失神，嘴角还有丝丝唾液，胸膛剧烈起伏，大大打开的两条长腿无力的垂下，小穴微微张开，白色的精液从洞口不停地流出，落在桌面上显得格外的绮丽。

六道骸抽出性器，弯下腰凑近纲吉，手指轻轻撩开他耳边汗湿的头发，低喃：“你是我的，只能是我的……”

他的声音忽然停住，因为他听见纲吉在说，“不。”

纲吉从办公桌上缓缓坐起身，高潮过后酥软的身体给他造成了一些麻烦，不过他还是克服了，氤氲在眼眸里的情欲从漂亮的眼睛里慢慢消退，清明的光彩再次闪烁。

“你以为你是谁？六道骸，别太自大了……”拾起丢在老板椅上的裤子穿好，纲吉慢条斯理的整理仪容。

六道骸系好皮带，冷笑不语，心里却是一沉。

很快，两人就恢复成平日君临里世界的彭格列十代首领和他的守护者应有的姿态。

清澈的火焰在额间燃烧，接着，一道强烈的光芒在光线越发暗淡的办公室内亮起，六道骸敏捷地闪到了一边。

“轰”一声，一个不幸的装饰品炸裂开来，碎片散落的到处都是。

一击落空，纲吉马上冲刺到他身边，一拳砸去，这一次六道骸没有躲，而是接住了拳头。原本毫无温度的火焰忽然变成高温，灼烧着他的手，瞬间苍白的手指就开始变色并发出油脂燃烧的吱吱声，他像是全然感受不到疼痛一般，只是默默注视着眼前冷冷盯住自己的人。

他怎么会不知自己刚刚不顾对方意愿的行为让纲吉对他的厌恨又多了几分，并且，长久的努力下好不容易才让对方给自己的好脸色只怕又成了泡沫，这一点从纲吉现在的行为就能看出来。他不是不知道纲吉那句话的可信度很低，可他只要一想到纲吉会和别人在一起，就算只有万分之一的可能性，心里的愤怒就无法遏制的爆发出来！

“……我不会道歉。”

话音刚落，纲吉一拳打在他脸上，将他狠狠地揍倒在地上！

“滚，你给我滚！”举起的拳头又放了下去，纲吉转过身去，不想再看到那个男人。

在他身后，六道骸扶着橱柜站起身，抹去唇角的血迹，嘴唇翕动，想说些什么，最终还是一句话也没有说，怅然的叹息里身影化作雾气消失。

空荡的房间里，只剩下纲吉一人，他攥紧拳头，眼里一片绝望。

最近他吃了一个不大不小的暗亏，损失了相当一些利益，经过调查安度雷家族嫌疑很大，这让他想起一些不好的事情。实际上，安度雷家族的首领在事前对他提出过一些过分的要求，那个男人看上了他的雾守，希望他能够将雾守转让，作为情人。他当然不可能答应，婉转拒绝，对方也表示了相当理解，结果最近进行的一些项目却遭到莫名掣肘，现在想来几乎已经可以圈定就是亚力克•安度雷的作为。原因也很明显，就是为了他的雾守。

想到六道骸优秀的外表、风骚的打扮，以及似乎放荡不羁的作风，很是招蜂引蝶，纲吉心里就是一阵火起，压都压不住。

于是，就召来雾守询问，想了解一下他到底是怎么招惹了亚力克•安度雷，不知怎么他们就滚到了一起。

纲吉深呼吸，想要平复自己的情绪。

他恨六道骸，毋庸置疑。

他更恨自己，无数次后悔，却总也无法拒绝他的靠近，他的诱惑。

自己其实和亚力克•安度雷又有什么区别呢？就算曾经是被强迫，现在也早已变成了自我堕落。

难道这辈子只能和六道骸纠缠到死？

世界那么黑，看不到一丝光。


	14. 暗灯2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※※※
> 
> 作者菌的话：好少女的一幕有木有！在写的时候本菌就在想艾玛我要写罗密欧和朱丽叶的私会，于是就出现了这章，然后因为圣诞节快到了，所以就甜了，咳咳，甜蜜的H卡死人了~~
> 
> 文章最后所谓的误会是什么呢，就是大家都以为阿骸是纲吉的情人，并且是下面地=v=上一章的亚力克•安度雷也是这么误会的，他想要攻阿骸哦~哈哈哈

天气非常寒冷，空气中的寒意让人不由自主裹紧了身上衣服，纲吉关掉了空调，打开阳台的窗户，霎时带着湿意的冷风冲进了温暖的室内。

点起一根烟，纲吉只穿着一件单薄衬衫，就这么趴在窗边望着远方暮色里都市五光十色的夜景。

这是一座文艺复兴时期的名城，在世界上都享有盛名，然而并不是他在圣诞节还留在里昂的原因。滞留在此的原因相当操蛋，不过更多地却是他自己的选择，想到这儿，纲吉低低的笑了起来。

今年，和法国的贝尔纳家族之间的几次交易都相当愉快，双方都有加深关系进一步合作的想法，于是，本杰明•贝尔纳邀请他来参加“里昂灯光节”时他便欣然同意。一开始十分顺利，他是带着观光散心的心情来参加这个原本的宗教节日，现在的世界著名节日。虽然是教父，他也很少有这样悠闲的时候，在巴勒莫是完全不可能不带一个守护者就出门，毕竟在他的位置上想要他命的人实在太多，而在里昂这个陌生的城市，并且还是国际刑警总部，他倒是可以稍微放松放松。最近一段时间过的相当压抑，他实在很想出来解解闷。

度假般的日子没过上几天，就被催着回西西里，让他不禁哀怨为毛一个黑手党还要比政府人员勤恳那么多是闹哪样，又没人给他颁发劳模奖！

明明属下都比他清闲，还逼着老大勤勉，简直太过分了有木有！

相比起师兄迪诺的逍遥，他简直是苦逼到了极点，明明没有那么多工作，还让他回去坐镇，参加无聊的酒会和不认识的人攀交情，还不如就在里昂多待几天。

也许是上天听见了他的呐喊，贝尔纳家族卷入了一件十分麻烦的黑帮利益争夺事件，他被当成本杰明•贝尔纳的密友牵扯进去，因而遭到绑架。不过由于这样的事情发生太多次，他都已经习惯，并且对方相当轻视东方人外表的他，很快被他找到机会逃了出来，之后就是各种追杀，似乎他被误认为是贝尔纳家族相当重要的朋友而遭遇重重阻截。脱出重围后，他这时才发现自己的手机、签证护照等物都在围追阻截里丢失，而他的身份并不适合去大使馆求助，如果他想被国际刑警盯上的话。这次陪他前来的随行人员并不是专职战斗人员，也一早便已失去联络，但愿上帝保佑他们平安回去雷恩市的家族分部。

前往寻求贝尔纳家族帮助的时候，纲吉敏锐的感觉到其内部似乎出现不和谐声音，一些人认为他和他的家族的合作带来了利益更带来难以想象的麻烦和风险，不适合贝尔纳家族一直以来的发展风格，对他并不友好，很有可能趁他现在势单力薄对他不利，他并不想冒这个风险。与其将希望寄托在一个关系并不牢靠的合作伙伴身上，还不如自己想办法。遗憾的是，失去了手机他不记得那些有用的手机号码，因而无法直接联系上家族获得帮助，其实他也不是没有别的方法，起码彭格列在法国雷恩市有分部，具体位置和联络方式他相当清楚，如果前往就能立刻获得帮助，可他还想自由一段时间。

啊，就让他再放放风吧，就算是囚徒也有着每天的放风时间，可是身为首领的他比终生囚禁的犯人更凄惨几乎没有自我时间。且容他再享受一点自由，待心情恢复之后，他就能够再次回到笼子里去。

这样想着，纲吉用他身上的一些现金，在一家小旅馆暂时落脚，一边等待着家族人员发现他的失踪前来寻找，这需要一些时间。而这段时间，他可以用来散心。

所以，现在的情况是：他沢田纲吉，彭格列家族十代首领孤身一人漂泊在异国他乡。

时间就在他的自我放纵下耽搁，圣诞节近在眼前，眼看着他就要错过参加家族本年度的新年舞会了。虽然他就是不参加也没人会说什么，不过大约总部那边已经为教父的失联而乱成一团。

想到这儿，纲吉抽了一口烟，在袅袅青烟里视线投向远方。

陌生的城市，浓厚的新年气氛，孤身一人。

他应该要觉得孤单才对，然而实际上自从十几岁离开了故土，这十年来他基本都是远在他乡，即便身边有着亲友相伴，可心底的黑洞从未填满。那个可怕的黑洞，将他所有感情都吞噬殆尽，而孤单寂寞也是一种感情，所以他不寂寞。

只是，偶尔，也会觉得惶惑，为什么会变成这样？

年少时他从未有过哪一种对未来的设想与现状稍微接近，为什么自己会变得这样陌生而让人恶心？

所有的答案都指向十年前的那个夏天。

纲吉闭了闭眼，强迫自己收回思绪，他知道自己不能再想下去了。

丢下烟蒂，纲吉打算离开阳台去吃点什么，里昂的美食相当有名，这段时间他品尝了不少老城区餐厅的美味佳肴，有几家店他很喜欢并且这个点也没歇业，是个消磨漫漫长夜的好去处。

忽然，他的表情一滞，眼神不可思议的望着对面楼下的阴影处。

夜色浸染，冷风寂寂，这一片区域并不太繁华，在白天就很安静，当然纲吉正是看中它这一点，时近新年的寒冷夜晚附近街道上一个行人也没有，然而他感觉到了一丝异常的波动。

眼睛扫视了几遍，视野内并无特殊变化，可天生的敏锐感觉，以及和那个人之间的特殊感应都在告诉他：六道骸来了。

抓住窗户扶栏，纲吉认真的考虑了一下要不要直接从三楼跳下去探查一番，阴影里的墨色块突兀地浮现出人体的轮廓，接着一个瘦高的身影就走了出来。

暗淡光线下，依旧散发着幽幽光泽的长发，黑色的长风衣，明明看不清面目却有着风骚入骨的风姿。

男人一步步走到楼下，仰起脸来与纲吉对视。

廊道上的灯光照明下，纲吉清楚地看到一张苍白而憔悴的脸，眼睛里都出现了血丝，整个人显得十分疲劳的样子，可即便这样，还有着一种让人心动的风情。

纲吉的心脏一阵疼痛，呼吸也要停顿。

已经多久没和这个人见面了呢？

那天之后，纲吉用首领的权利把六道骸派去进行一项相当繁琐的长期任务，随即就将此人抛诸脑后，只要不是关乎性命的大事，关于他的所有问题都交给机要秘书汉弗莱处理而不必报备给他知道。

他不想见到六道骸，不想知道有关他的任何消息，只要看到这个人，纲吉就会觉得痛苦和恐惧。痛苦来自心灵的分裂，他的心一半无时无刻不在哀鸣着自尊的沦落和年少时品尝的惊惧与耻辱，另一半则是翻腾不息的渴求，想要拥抱、想要靠近、想要，拥有「六道骸」。

这样的心情让他无比恐惧。

恐惧着从身体到灵魂，都在激烈渴望被这个人充满的感觉。

仿佛恶魔的诱惑，让人分不清痛苦和欢乐的界限，令人无法自拔的、甘美的沉沦。

\--让他无比惊惧的、丧失自我的彻底沉沦。

“真是任性啊，Boss。”清清淡淡，不含一丝情绪的声音打破夜的寂静。和纲吉在一起的时间并不多，六道骸却很了解他，一眼就看穿了纲吉失联的真正原因。

忽然就镇定下来，抛开了繁杂的思绪，纲吉似笑非笑：“任性不是首领的特权吗？”

“哦呀，看来你已经成长为真正的黑手党了……”

“承蒙夸奖，我以为你一早就知道。”

沉默了一会，六道骸才说：“总部那边已经乱成一团了哦，你忠心的属下们都非常愤怒和担心Boss的安危。”

“唔，翘了新年舞会而已。”

“阿尔柯巴雷诺已经暴怒，据说等找到你会有‘惊喜’等待你接收。”

“喔噢，真可怕。”

话题告一段落，场面就冷了下来，令人焦躁不安的静默里两人相对无言，眼神在六道骸脸上逡巡了一阵，纲吉叹了口气，“外边很冷，上来吧。”说完，关上窗，走回卧室。

※※※

吹了一阵冷风脑子是清楚多了，身体却快要冻僵，洗个澡恢复热度是个好主意。纲吉从浴室走出的时候，六道骸已经半侧着身体躺在床上陷入半梦半醒之间了。

他今天精神并不好，前段时间都在以工作排遣萧索的心情，加上那个任务确实也十分繁琐和复杂，他准备了相当长时间，每天都忙碌十几个小时直到最近才有所进展，当得知纲吉失踪的消息，他就没再好好休息过，放下工作通过各种渠道也没得到有用的线索，最后还是通过彼此间的灵魂联系才最终确定了位置，匆匆忙忙从波哥大赶到里昂，见到纲吉本人确认安然无恙他才终于放下心来。

这样失衡的心态连他自己都觉得可笑，实际上因为灵魂契约的原因他和纲吉之间就算隔着半个地球都能确定对方是否还活在这个世界上，意识中明明能够确定对方的生死，却一定要用眼睛来证实纲吉没有受到一丝伤害。

他本来打算确认之后就立刻离开，不和纲吉打照面，谁料到上一次不欢而散竟像是没有给对方带来丝毫影响，态度自然地如同没有发生任何事，让他更是失落和烦躁，不过连续积累的疲劳加上时差让他觉得身体有点不舒服，躺下没一会就迷迷糊糊了。

纲吉一边擦着头发，一边走到床边，见到躺着不动的人，不由挑高了眉头，这人到底是来干嘛的？也是来找他的吗？

上次分派给六道骸的任务如果自己没记错的话，是关于一些签订不再涉及毒品交易的家族私下继续这项业务的调查，由于牵涉很广，并且相当隐秘，需要执行任务的人耐心足够且收集情报的能力高超，同时隐蔽性要求也极高。善于搜集情报且心思缜密的雾守正是最适合的人选，正好借机将他打发去南美，远远离开自己视线范围。当时就已经吩咐任务结束后报告书直接交给汉弗莱即可，也就是说，实际上自己将很长一段时间不必看到六道骸，而现在……

纲吉侧过头看了看睡梦中的六道骸，陷入柔软被褥里的男人长长的靛蓝色头发随意披散在洁白的床单上，异色的双眸被长长的睫毛所掩盖，秀丽的眉在睡梦中也深深皱起，像是有着难以排解的心事。那样的神情却很是漂亮，失去了清醒时的尖锐，卸下了脸上的面具，没有防备的脆弱吸引了纲吉的视线，鬼使神差地，他靠近了六道骸。

嘴唇在干燥的唇瓣上摩挲，没有深入，探出舌尖轻轻描绘对方的唇形，濡湿了唇瓣，呼吸交融在一起，原本温度较低的嘴唇渐渐热度提升。浓密的眼睫开始如同蝶翼一般扇动，纲吉忽然意识到自己简直就像是被魔鬼所引诱，居然在偷吻六道骸！

他到底在想些什么啊？！

仿佛被雷劈中了一样，就要退开到一边，手臂却被人猛力一拉，纲吉的身体向前一倾，就落入一个带着寒气的怀抱里。

来不及收拾懊恼而震惊的心情，纲吉就被六道骸的表情吸引住全部注意力。

嘴角微微上扬，眉眼弯弯，异色的眼眸里是一片柔软，丢开了一切嘲讽和阴暗，几乎可算得上温情脉脉的柔和表情。

“……骸？”这是纲吉从没见过、也不曾想过那个人会露出的神情，他不由得张大嘴巴，一副难以置信的样子。

纲吉的神态取悦了六道骸，让他忍不住低下头吻了他。

不同于以往任何一次的亲吻，没有丝毫强迫意味，嘴唇温柔地贴合，如同诚挚的邀请，在得到回应之后舌头立刻滑入口腔，二者迅速纠缠在一起。辗转吮吸，有着仿佛被珍惜着的感觉，带来让人就要融化般的甜美，让纲吉有些不知所措，身体却迷醉其中。

亲吻持续了很久，久到纲吉都有些呼吸困难起来，他被六道骸紧紧搂着坐在床边，“纲吉，可以吗？”

低哑的声音带着祈求落入耳里，纲吉却在想这家伙今天是怎么了，这种时候还需要问？一点情调也没有！

半眯着眼，以实际行动来代替语言。身体靠得更紧，主动伸出手去解六道骸的领带并脱下他的外套，手掌探入汗衫内四下抚摸。几乎是立刻就能感觉到微凉的肌肤上汗毛立起，六道骸的身体有一瞬间僵硬，接着才慢慢放松下来。

纲吉愉快地嬉笑起来，带着撒娇一样的语调，“今天让我来。”

他隐约觉得听到了一声带着无奈的低叹，然后就感觉到对方的手落在自己头顶，非常温柔的慢慢摩挲。

气氛一下子变得十分温馨，这是他们之间从未有过的轻松氛围，纲吉简直都不太适应。

为了分散思绪，纲吉开始打量六道骸，这人的身材其实属于穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉的类型，体魄强健而性感，肌肉紧密而结实、肌肤滑腻，随着呼吸上下起伏的胸膛，有种若隐若现的诱惑。看着看着，纲吉忽然觉得脸上一阵烫热，慌忙移开视线，额头抵在六道骸胸前，在逐渐加快的心跳里，指尖沿着男人腋下的曲线一路缓缓下滑到侧腰，在腰腹部结实漂亮的人鱼线上流连好一会儿，才继续向下。双手并用解开皮带，滑入内裤，越过茂密的丛林，握住了双腿间勃发的烫热器官。

这还是第一次凭着自我意愿来碰触另一个男人的性器，没有被勉强的厌恨，没有被强迫的屈辱，并且想到就是这个东西给予自己许多快乐，一种怪异的兴奋油然而生，不由地顿了一下，才开始抚摸套弄。

六道骸呼吸一顿，纲吉这样主动的态度非常罕见，几乎就要让他以为自己已经被原谅，心脏不受控制地鼓动起来，温柔的情绪像潮水满溢出来。

“纲吉。”

“嗯？”

下颌被轻轻抬起，温热的嘴唇贴了过来，让人迷醉的吻再次落下。

这一吻结束时，纲吉急促的喘息着，手上的动作早已缓慢下来，睡袍已经被脱了一半，松松垮垮挂在腰间，上半身赤裸，两条光洁的长腿从分叉处露出，一条手臂穿过他的腰际，抱住他，另一只手则深入睡袍底下在湿漉漉的小穴内活动着。

六道骸也微微气喘，听着纲吉随着他手下动作的进行，发出高高低低不同音调的呻吟，他就觉得下身硬得发痛。

“唔哈，啊……嗯嗯……”食髓知味的敏感身体颤抖着，无人抚慰的分身早已自行勃起，颤巍巍地向外吐出汁液。六道骸却突然抽出手指，抱起纲吉，来到落地窗前。

“怎么了？”当背部贴压在宽敞透明的落地窗玻璃上，冰冷的感觉刺激着已然发烫的身体时，纲吉发出一声惊呼，意识稍微清醒了一些。

“在床上未免太过无趣了，纲吉的喜好我可是一直都记着。”六道骸的语调带着调侃，戏谑中有着掩盖不住的欲求，一边唇舌还不忘挑逗纲吉的耳朵，欣赏他又是渴望又想躲避的可爱神情。“在特殊场合你总是特别容易兴奋呢！”想到纲吉平时总是一副难以攀折的禁欲模样，只有自己知道他被情欲虏获时会露出淫荡又艳丽的神态，这让六道骸心情更加愉悦。

“才、才没有！”纲吉顿时面红耳赤，不料六道骸居然如此细心，一一记得自己的癖好，他也不懂自己为什么会有这么变态的喜好，只能归咎于眼前这个男人的“教导”。似嗔似怪地瞪了对方一眼，驳回了这个提议。“这里不行，会被人看到。”

这片街区虽然比较安静，但周围同样有着不少高层建筑，并且现在是夜晚，房间里灯火通明，落地窗附近却根本没有任何遮挡物，从外面看到里面是很有可能的。要是真被人看到他们在做这种事，纲吉绝对会羞愧而死。

六道骸轻笑着，凑上来在他脸上细细啄吻，却丝毫没有改变想法的打算。

“……把灯关掉。”纲吉只好退而求其次。

“如您所愿，Boss。”六道骸打了个响指，房间里顿时陷入一片黑暗，只有落地窗外透入远方影影绰绰的都市灯火的微弱光线。

纲吉哼了一声，不过这时他只想获得享受也无心去和这家伙理论。

他的双腿缠在六道骸的腰上，臀部却是空悬着，受力点变成紧紧抱住他脖子的双手和抵着玻璃窗的背部，身体难耐地扭动着，湿滑的小穴不一小心接触到对方烫热的性器，纲吉的眼睛里顿时泛起了春意。

“真是可爱的反应……”六道骸笑了，微微托举起纲吉的身体，掰开他的臀瓣，将自己早已难耐的坚挺欲望送入他体内。

“唔、呃！”被充满的感觉让纲吉一阵惊喘，他没想到这种姿势进入的深度是如此之深，全身的重量几乎都集中在被六道骸插入的后穴，异样的酸胀立刻让他的腰腿使不上力，如非对方双手紧紧扣住他的腰部，他已经瘫倒在地上。

六道骸的下身一下一下缓慢而有力的由下而上的贯入又热又滑的甬道里，他熟悉纲吉身体的每个敏感点，因而每次退出一点后再次撞进去的时候都确切的顶弄在纲吉的G点上，听着他颤抖着发出一声声甜腻轻软的呻吟，心理上的满足感远远超越了身体的舒适。

这么多年来，他还是第一次感到幸福。

“啊啊……だんな、だんな……”

纲吉嘴里吐出的呢喃让六道骸心里那些仿若气球一样逐渐膨胀的情绪有如被针扎破一个口子，甜蜜一下子就漏得一干二净。

だんな？

他是谁的主人？クフフ，也许纲吉只是无意识的呼唤，却深深刺痛自己的心，一再提醒着他当年所犯下的大错。

纲吉仰起脸，透过被体内冒出的热气蒸腾模糊了的视线望向六道骸，那双往日盛满浓情艳色的异色双瞳里的鲜活被什么不可名状的东西迅速腐蚀，只留下就像心脏被人硬生生掏出般荒凉而空虚的寂寥。

从很早的时候他就经常能够感受到六道骸的情绪，这个人身上满溢而出的黏糊糊黑沉沉的情感总让他觉得可怕，生怕自己一不小心就会跌进那无穷的黑暗漩涡里永世不能超生，加上对其深刻的厌恨，纲吉对六道骸抱持的观感最为复杂。然而在这一刻，他只觉得满心痛惜，忍不住伸出手抚摸对方的脸，想要揉开他眉心的孤寂。

指尖从六道骸脸颊一路划向嘴唇、下巴，又从下巴抚回眉心，最后停留在他右边的眼帘上。

轮回之眼，六道骸的力量之源。只有他深切信任的人才能这样触碰吧？

纲吉努力弓起腰腹扭动身体，在让人浑身酥麻的阵阵快感里凑到他额前轻轻一吻。

六道骸像是楞了一下，唇角弯了起来，仿佛带着叹息，微微低下头跟纲吉以额抵额，鼻尖相碰，彼此间距离太过接近，甚至都能感到对方的羽睫拂过脸庞的轻微触感，温热的呼吸扑在唇边，气息都融合为一体。

“叫我的名字……”

“……骸、骸？”

身体突然被放下来，纲吉正有些疑惑，六道骸从背后再次把他推到玻璃上，让他双手撑在上面，抬高腰部，张腿翘臀，从后面进入他的身体。

后背式更方便于刺激前列腺，六道骸扶着纲吉柔韧的腰肢，激烈地抽送起来，同时不忘技巧地挤压、研磨G点，变换着角度用去撞击，这样的频率让纲吉的身体再次酥软，两条腿不停打着颤，喉咙里呜咽出破碎地呻吟，撑在玻璃上的手指下意识地捏到骨节发白，扭腰拍臀配合着他的律动。

“哈、啊哈，突然这样……”

“Boss，不喜欢吗，嗯？”

——不会告诉你，只是听到你叫我的名字，就让我冲动地和个毛头小子一样。

小穴随着抽插不断溢出黏黏糊糊的液体，顺着两条修长笔直的腿淅淅漓漓淌了下来，在地毯上洇开一片片水迹。

纲吉感到身体内有一团火，不停地炙烤着身上所有的水分，他呼出的气息几乎都能点燃空气，在透明的玻璃上不停地开出一团团白色的雾花。淫靡的水声不断萦绕在耳边，他已经无法思考其他事情了，只能不停唤着六道骸的名字，在耸动摇晃的世界里感受着心跳快要爆炸一样的兴奋，脑子昏昏沉沉，眼睛里浮动的水云逐渐幻化成片片眩光、而后，支离破碎——

“啊啊、骸啊……”

纲吉的双手逐渐无力，无法撑住身体，赤裸的上半身随着六道骸的撞击慢慢贴到落地窗的玻璃上，充血挺立的乳头被狠狠挤压着，冰冷的触感刺激得他全身一个激颤，加上G点被持续的顶弄摩擦，无人抚慰地分身就这样被催逼到极限。

小穴猛然一阵收缩绞紧让六道骸差一点便精关失守，他略放缓了速度，从背后拥住纲吉，贴在他汗水淋漓的背脊上轻轻亲吻。看了一眼玻璃上一塌糊涂的狼藉，六道骸轻笑，“好多，Boss也忍耐了很长时间啊。”

高潮后酥软的身体让纲吉施不上力，更没有心力去计较话中的软刺，如果一一争辩只会出现两种状态，不是他被气死就是不欢而散，不会有好结果。

“骸，你就不能说点让我开心的话么？”

“クフフ，你还撑得住吗？”充满欲望的手游走到纲吉胸前捻搓揉捏，粗长的性器几乎完全退出后又再齐根没入，六道骸低声说，“很快就会结束。”

“少、少瞧不起人！”纲吉咬了咬牙，挣脱六道骸的拥抱，性器离开小穴的瞬间两人都忍不住闷哼一声，他转过身来推着六道骸一步步后退，按着他躺到床上，接着他张开腿跪坐到他胯部。短短几步路，纲吉觉得他随时都能虚软瘫倒，但他今天是豁出去了，说什么也不能在六道骸面前示弱！

“一开始就说好了，让我来，你就好好享受吧。”

整个过程中都默不作声的六道骸眉眼间蕴含着温柔，浅浅一笑，“遵命，Boss。”

窗外忽然下起雨，雨点“劈劈啪啪”地敲打在窗玻璃上，室内欢悦的夜晚才刚开始。

※※※

圣诞节后，纲吉和六道骸一同回到巴勒莫，对此大家都没有表现得很惊讶，其中原因耐人寻味。

纲吉和六道骸之间的爱恨情仇，里包恩最为清楚，毕竟当年那件事他也参与其中，并且黑曜战也是他一手安排，知情者也就纲吉的几位长辈，他们都不会泄露一个字。除此之外，纲吉其余的朋友们都不知道，纲吉也不会向任何人透露，毕竟对他来说那是最不堪回首的耻辱记忆。

纲吉自以为隐藏得完美，实际上在里世界滚打摸爬这么多年，大家都有很大成长，加上一开始确实也没怎么刻意隐瞒，或者说那时的他还不善于伪装，有心人留意之下多多少少都有所察觉——

家族内部的各类小道消息里面，六道骸是老大情人的消息一直都是最热门的话题，包括因不满其作风而散播他靠着屁股上位的流言。谁让神秘莫测的雾守外表实在太风骚太勾人了，不管男人女人只消他对你笑上一笑，不管是有意还是无意，准会动心。

忠心耿耿的狱寺隼人、天然健气的山本武，冷眼旁观的云雀恭弥，一直围绕在纲吉身边的伙伴们渐渐察觉了纲吉对六道骸的一些特殊情绪变化，经过锻炼的教父的面具总会因雾守而裂开。

但是，他们或是抱着事不关己，或者认为既然首领/好友不想让他们知道、毕竟是两个男人之间禁忌的恋情，他们又何必去点破？纲吉已经很艰难了，他们就装作一无所知吧，就让他以为我们其实一无所知……

所以，美好的误会就这样产生了。


	15. 死寂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者菌的话：十年前六道骸用满身的尖刺碾压沢田纲吉，将自己的刺深深穿透对方的身心，这些尖利的东西永久的留在沢田纲吉身上，并且疯长起来，积蓄成毒。多年后当六道骸将自己柔软的腹部对着沢田纲吉露出来的时候，那些留在沢田纲吉身心中的毒刺全都毫不留情的扎了进去。他们紧紧拥抱，距离越近，毒刺刺入的程度越深，不断有鲜血淌出，浇灌着那朵畸形的爱情之花。然而，鲜血终有流尽的时候，爱情也会不断消磨，当六道骸心力憔悴，终究还是会选择离开。
> 
> 沢田纲吉这么多年来已经有点被六道骸宠坏了的感觉，他们之间的矛盾一般通过吵架打架和上床三种方式解决，并且一直都是六道骸先服软，因而养成了沢田纲吉的笃定心态。但是个人都会累，这一次六道骸真是心灰意冷了，人体试验这件事成为压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。
> 
>  
> 
> 本来不想写的，不过思来想去还是把自己的想法表达出来吧。
> 
> 本文里的感情比较纠结，因为骸纲相遇在错误的时间，在纲吉还没有实力改变阿骸的时候他们相遇了，于是纲吉被阿骸满身的尖刺伤害得遍体鳞伤，这样的伤害不是一时的，而是持续性，连绵一生的伤痛，不会因为后来感情的变化而痊愈（只会稍微缓解而已）。
> 
> 纲吉因为少年时代的打击，稍微有点黑化，或者说，阿骸让他早一步认识到成人世界的残酷，他的天真被过早的剥除了。其实我不觉得纲吉有黑化哦，他的念头还是挺单纯的，只是这个单纯的想法被现实残忍地改变，分解得面目全非，这就是成长的代价吧。他对待同伴的态度依旧是守护，不过各位理解守护的意义吗？守护本来就是一把双刃剑，温和对待自己人，残忍对待敌人，从来没有一味的守护而不存在伤害的事情。纲吉明确了自己的目标，他也清楚这条路有多难走，想要坚持“守护”的理念就要需要有权势来支持，否则一个人的战力再强也无法和整个里世界的规则为敌。于是，花了很多年收拢权力成为教父。
> 
> 再来说阿骸。在黑暗世界里只学会了掠夺和索取，想要什么就伸手去抢夺，以至于遇到真正适合他的东西的时候犯下大错，他在黑曜战后看清楚了自己的心情，开始尝试着弥补，可惜收效甚微。不过他多年的努力也不全是白费，不知不觉间，他占据了纲吉贫乏生活的大部分空白，如果他继续坚持下或许会得到一个他一直很想得到的相似的“赝品”吧。不过，毕竟纲吉所处的地位，与阿骸本身的理念相左，虽然他极力忍耐，不听不看，装聋作哑，终究还是被逐渐累积的压力消磨掉了爱情。于是他决心彻底退出了纲吉的生命。然而，用某人的话话来说：“六道骸即使离开了也依旧是空着胸膛仓皇离开的，除了胸口的血窟窿还有那些虚晃的年岁，他什么也没有得到。那些相伴、那些亲热，都不过是一场水月镜花的幻景。浪费了彼此一半的生命，最后生生错过了一辈子。”
> 
> 这一场爱情，姑且算是爱情吧，纠缠中两个人都付出了惨痛的代价，彼此将在永恒的黑夜里孤独的死去。

死寂

沢田纲吉，我还能缠着你多久，还能爱你多久……？

我们之间的距离越来越远，已经快要成为我无法触及的——

※※※

从他们认识到现在已经过去多少年了？

回想起来，那糟糕透顶、最差劲的初遇，距今已经过去了十几个年头，再过几天身边这个人就该过30岁生日了。

黑暗中六道骸睁开眼睛，侧头看了看乖顺地躺在身边的人，时光荏苒，当年的少年也快要步入而立之年，而他的身份地位也是显赫，里世界的君王、教父，可以一言决定无数人的生死。这样一个人，此时半蜷着身体，就像一个怕冷的孩子一样睡在他身侧，那般的脆弱仿佛轻轻一握就能结束他的生命。

六道骸凑过去在沢田纲吉额头轻轻一吻，他并不常吻他的唇，除了做爱的时候。

原本对他来说，嘴唇是圣域，可在多年以前他就自己破坏了这项原则，也许在那时就注定了他今生要为沢田纲吉而不断刷新底线。

人生有多少个十年？

他们之间的时间远远超过了十年，回想起来，自己都会心生恐惧，他六道骸居然能为一个人做到这种程度。

但，好像已经快要达到极限了……

※※※

门外隐隐约约传来一阵骚动，不过这并未引起坐在办公桌前工作的年轻教父的注意。

“砰”一声巨响，红雪松木门重重拍在墙壁上发出一声巨响，一直苦劝未果、阻止无能，现在看着洞开大门的机要秘书汉弗莱目瞪口呆。若不是总部建筑的材质一向都由雷守进行额外加固，他怀疑刚刚雾守踹下去的那一下子会让门扉和墙壁同归于尽。

长长的风衣下摆在风里划过一道深色的轨迹，六道骸大步流星跨进门内。

“哗啦”又是一声闷响传来，汉弗莱这才清醒过来，狠狠打了个机灵，苦着脸小跑着追了进去，还没看清室内情况就先开始道歉：“Boss，很抱歉打扰您工作，雾守大人……”接着又陷入呆滞状态，后半截话卡在喉咙里再也说不出来，室内一片狼藉，地上乱七八糟的掉落了书籍、文件，还有打翻在地的花瓶、玫瑰花枝，简直如同台风过境。

刚刚雾守究竟做了什么啊？！短短一瞬就能把办公室弄得一团糟。

“彭格列！”伴随一声厉喝，穿着黑色长风衣的长发男人“啪”的一声猛然拍下，双手抵住桌面，居高临下地俯视自己的上司，面上凶狠的神色让人心惊肉跳。

“雾守大人、您太失礼了！”

坐在宽大办公桌后的年轻教父正在打电话，他不悦的抬起头来，盯着闯进来的不速之客，冷冷的瞥了他一眼作为警告，仍旧继续着电话指示：“……嗯，一切都准备好了，就看你们的行动。……好，就这么做，放心，祝愿行动顺利。”说完放下电话，对着有些局促不安的机要秘书点点头，“汉弗莱，你先出去。”

汉弗莱如蒙大赦，雾守身周仿佛能冒出黑气的阴霾气势让他觉得不寒而栗，他可不愿意掺和进这两位的事情里面去，一向待人温和的首领遇到雾守就像变了个人似的，而让人琢磨不透的雾守的想法——呃，还是别猜了。

虽然谣言从十代首领上任之初就一直存在，但很多人还是不相信首领和雾守是情人关系，直到他们关系半公开的现在仍有很多人不敢置信，毕竟整天人前看来不太亲近，还经常吵闹甚或打斗的一对实在令人无法认同关系亲密。不过，身为机要秘书的汉弗莱偶尔也能看到极为温馨的画面，那么融洽的相处让他坚信这两人有着深厚感情，只是表现方式异于常人。但不知内情的大家在刚开始时还试图劝一劝，毕竟他们能够走到一起也不容易，谁知不仅毫无效果还往往会引起两人争吵的进一步升级，一个不当心就会被战斗余波击伤，久而久之，大家也看出来了：放着不管反而损失更小，反正最后都会和好。

难道这就是情人间的情趣？这种程度的打情骂俏实在太可怕了！

这样想着，汉弗莱瞥了一眼气氛明显不对劲的两人匆匆走出去，并体贴的关好门，把空间留给这对情人。他得去通知一下后勤部门准备重新装修，正好门外顾问嫌弃首领办公室的装饰过时，也许可以试试别的风格？

随着房门轻轻关闭，房间里反而沉寂下来，无言的沉闷气氛弥漫，沢田纲吉皱了皱眉，指节在桌子上敲了敲，打破僵局：“好了，骸，你有什么事吗？”

“真是傲慢的姿态啊，彭格列。”

——看吧，这个人也已经在里世界这个肮脏污秽大染缸里沾染上了恶习，从灵魂深处散发出的恶臭真是让人不住作呕。

“我很忙，你有什么事快点说吧。”

没有在意对方称呼的变化，沢田纲吉有些不耐烦，随着年纪的增长他的烦恼也日益增多，加上最近需要额外多的耐心和毅力来小心翼翼呵护那些老家伙脆弱的心理，他感觉自己的心力就快要耗空了。并且，每当面对的人是六道骸时，他内心的烦躁焦虑就会成倍增长，对着别人就会产生的温柔体贴荡然无存，只想将累积的愤懑发泄出来，自然不会有什么好脸色。

“哼，彭格列你也堕落了，你一直以来坚持的伪善面具终于要撕下来了吗？”

“啊哈？你到底是在说什么？发疯了吗？我说了我很忙，如果没有什么重要的事情，请你、出去。”

六道骸没有动，薄唇抿了抿，吐出几个字：“人体试验。”

正拿起一份文件打算细看的沢田纲吉眉头轻蹙，想了想才相当漫不经心的回答，“哦？你知道了啊。”

教父的态度让六道骸怔了怔，那股失望和痛心统统化作了愤怒直冲上脑门：“这么正大光明地使出黑手党的肮脏把戏，你也真是不嫌恶心!”

“说的好像你不是黑手党一样，”沢田纲吉冷笑，“容我提醒你一句，阁下正是意大利黑手党彭格列家族的核心成员之一。”

这话顿时让六道骸的怒火更加炽烈，他向前一探身，伸手就抓住了沢田纲吉的领带，使劲一拽，纲吉险些被他扯着带离了座椅：“少岔开话题，我问你人体实验到底是怎么回事！”

天知道他得知这件事的时候有多么震惊，由于年少时候的经历，他向来对这种事很关注，好在彭格列家族不知出于什么原因几乎不涉及这一领域，因而他很少注意自己所加入的这个家族。这一次却是在探查别的家族的情报时发现了长久以来的思维盲点，顺便查了查，结果触目惊心。

原来，所谓黑手党第一家族也不过如此，光鲜之下一样的腐朽晦暗。

“嗯？你什么意思？”沢田纲吉眯了眯眼睛，“我不否认最近有签署几份这样的文件，但那都是通过审查的人体试用，参与者都签订了协约，待遇什么的非常优厚，也不会有生命危险……”

“那种鬼话你居然也信？”

“这件事，我从继任之初就投入大量精力来整改，我相信不会有人会违背我的意志……”

“那你就是不相信我了？”

“我可没这么说过。”

“那我为什么一点都不知情？”

“呵，拎够了没？放开。”沢田纲吉并没有马上回答，而是神色淡漠地看着他，好像被领带勒得脖子生疼的人不是他。可与面色相反的，他抬起一只手握住了六道骸那因为使力过度而颤抖的手腕，看似云淡风清地把那攥成拳头的手指一根一根地掰开。“为什么要让你知道？这不属于你的职责范围，雾之守护者。”

俯视着不动声色地坐回老板椅整理着领带的青年，六道骸深呼吸一下强行压抑住火气:“这么说，这种事已经很常有了？”

沢田纲吉侧头想了想，点点头说：“家族的科技需要发展，而且医药领域你知道这是我大力推广的项目，想要有飞跃性的发展，让更多的人支持我，都需要很多实验……其实这在业界已经是公开的秘密，大家都心照不宣。当然，我也考虑到了你以前的遭遇，为了照顾你的情绪，我一直让人瞒着你和你的属下。我知道你担心什么，放心，我们都有签署协约，所有参与者都是自愿的，并且到目前为止没有出现一例的死亡案例……”

——什么时候这个人变得如此急功近利？已经站在里世界的巅峰，循序渐进一样可以达到目的，为什么非要使用这么激进的手段？已经没有什么可以威胁到他的地位了，为什么还要得到更多的权势？

六道骸很想大声问出这些问题，但他也知道自己不会得到答案，这些年来看得还不够清楚吗？自己在对方眼里算是个什么东西？！

深深吸了一口气，他尽量让自己保持平静：“好吧，先不提这些，我只想问你，你就那么相信下面那些人？”

“区域负责人法勒米你知道吧，被称为严明者的他你还不信吗？再说我也有安排其他的监督人员，这件事骸你就不要管了。”疲倦的揉了揉太阳穴，沢田纲吉觉得自己的耐心快要告罄，管理这么大一个家族，每天要操心无数的事情，估摸着日理万机就是他了，没有假期，还要时不时给那些不负责任的守护者擦屁股，待人接物又得具有“首领风范”，现在还要在百忙之中给人解惑，他真心觉得自己越活越累。

“法勒米的近况你了解吗？从前他确实不失为一个公正的监督，现在可不好说了……我想这件事你还不清楚，相当隐秘的消息，那个老家伙并不想自己的丑事暴露，他最喜爱的小儿子欠了一大笔债务，多到填上全部家底还不够的程度……”

“我说了，这件事你不要管了，六道骸！”沢田纲吉终于忍耐不住，他皱着眉仰视身前的男人，大声喊道：“我相信他们！”

“……这些人欺上瞒下就是为了钱，强迫那些没有正当身份的偷渡者和贫民窟的孤儿做惨无人道的实验，你那些高额的资金早就被人侵吞了，这些你知道吗？你看到的那些所谓成果下面掩埋了多少无辜者的尸骨，你知道吗？放下你那些天真的做法，睁开眼睛瞧瞧吧，伟大的彭格列十世！”

沢田纲吉有点震惊，但六道骸的口气很让他反感，他不服气的反驳：“这不可能！监督者又不是只有一个，按你所说，监察部门全都参与其中，我岂不是半点权威也没有？我相信他们不会做出这么愚蠢的行为！”

“……你就那么相信他们吗？果然……”话没说完，六道骸就闭口不言，一颗心沉了下去。

“骸，你不要因为自己原来的经历对谁都这么不信任，你说的我都有认真考虑过！所以，才一直让你不要管这些事，过去的事情就让它过去吧！”

略带安抚的话却让六道骸的脸色更差，本就苍白的肌肤透出一层惨淡的颜色，他怔怔看着眼前人，不由自主退后一步，所有的怒火就像被一盆冰水浇灭。“呵……原来这么多年来你都是这样看我的？我还真是……承蒙您的厚爱啊……”

——这些年，拼命的忍耐，假装看不到、听不到都是为了什么？

「你让我觉得自己如同西西弗斯一般，永远、并且没有任何希望地重复着毫无意义的行为。」

话已出口，沢田纲吉知道有些过了，但他一时拉不下脸，何况他向来不愿意在这个男人面前便显出软弱，反正、对方总是会先低头服软。

“啧，别用那种语气跟我说话，你知道我——”他刚想稍稍委婉一点语气，便错愕地看见六道骸连让他说完的机会都没有给他，就勉强地勾出一抹无所谓的笑，身体化作一缕青烟溃散消失。

“骸，你为什么总是揪着过去的事不放呢，我都打算……”放弃可以带来利益最大化的联姻，放弃自己那些坚持，只是为了保持和你的关系，每天忙的要死疲累不堪究竟是为了什么？

“为什么你都不试着相信一下我呢……？”

低沉的呢喃回荡在室内，无人回应。

※※※

那一天之后，六道骸彻底消失在沢田纲吉的生活中。

他就那么消失了，仿佛世界上从没有过这个人。

一开始的时候，不可否认的，沢田纲吉在惊讶之余更多的是觉得松了一口气。相比起坚持，放弃总是更容易些，他和六道骸之间的关系从开始时对方的强迫，到后来彼此地位转变之后的主动，说实话他也很难相信六道骸居然能够坚持那么久。

虽然近几年他们之间的关系有所缓和，姑且算是一对关系良好的情人，他也试图维持这样的关系，可他心里那根刺从来没有软化过，并且不断地分泌出毒液，崩溃他的内心。

所以，即便那个人不声不响地结束了这一段扯不清理不顺的关系，他也并不会感到可惜。只是在心底终究有些愤愤不平：这样搞的就像自己被抛弃了一样，分手之类的应当由他提出才是！

过了一段没人纠缠的逍遥日子，随着时间的推移，渐渐的，他发现自己的心在不知何时被掏空了一大块，好像这部分心脏随着那个消失的人而一并蒸发了。再也没有人会在他累的时候给他按摩，批阅文件时给他泡一杯香醇的咖啡，在孤寂的夜晚抱着他睡觉，也不会在出差的时候在梦里纠缠他、骚扰他。那些平时觉得很烦的事情，这时一一回到脑子里，不停回放，在他工作的时候不停打断他的思绪，在他休憩的时候占据全部思绪，让他破天荒地的放下家族事务连续发呆。

不知不觉间，那个人用了十几年的时间侵占了他生命的一大部分，等到他的离开沢田纲吉对自己剩下的空白不知所措。

等他终于整理完情绪，沢田纲吉这才发现，六道骸估计早就打定了主意，也安排好了一切，只等着某一天彻彻底底从他的生命中消失。

也第一次发现，六道骸和这个世界的联系那么少，和他有关的人和事这么多年来还是仅有自己当年所知的那些，并越来越少。

黑曜那几个人早在他继位的最初几年就不知不觉淡化了存在感，在他不知道的时候离开了彭格列的势力范围，并退出了里世界的一切活动，在世界上某处过着平凡的生活。

而一直以来联系着彼此间的那个可恶的契约仿佛失效了一般，他再也感受不到那个人的存在。契约的感应消失了，一个幻术师想要隐藏自己再容易不过，何况还是六道骸那样强大的术士刻意抹消自己的信息。

果不其然，沢田纲吉派出去寻找的结果都是并无此人出现的情报，最后他亲自去黑曜那些人隐居的小镇询问，结果被对方冷脸相待，还是库洛姆看不下去，告知他六道骸的行踪他们也并不清楚。这些年里六道骸其实很少和他们接触，给他们安排好后路之后，基本就没再出现过。

听到这儿，沢田纲吉一边嘲笑着自己出来寻找想要挽回的行为，一边对自己今后的人生感到茫然：除了六道骸，不管是身体还是心理上，他再也不能接受另一个人的触碰。

从一开始他就被限定了只能接受一个人。

他从来别无选择。

浑浑噩噩回到总部自己办公室内，盯着还放在桌子上的饰品，那曾引起无数血腥争夺的珍宝，现在是升级后的雾之耳环，反射着灯光透出森冷的光泽，沢田纲吉忽然由衷地觉得自己太可笑了。

他早该明白的，这个人不会再出现了，再也不会。

可即便是明知如此，他还依然要去苦苦寻找，到底是为了什么呢？

他现在已经不能用：不想家族少了一个杰出战力，毕竟世界上术士都是稀有人才，何况六道骸是本世纪最强术士这样的理由来敷衍自己。

他很清楚原因不是吗？

那个人肆意闯入他的生命，毁了他一生，将他身心搅得一团乱，在祸害他这么多年，在他已经习惯一切之后，就这样拍拍屁股一走了之。

而他，居然舍不得。

他居然还会舍不得。

何其荒谬。

这荒谬的世界、荒谬的自己、荒谬的命运，这一切的一切，都让他无法遏制的大笑起来。

笑声渐息，他死命的忍耐住心底翻腾出的痛楚，这片由恍恍惚惚的麻木转变而来的剧痛在他理清思绪之后霎时便充斥胸腹，痛得他再也站不住，挺直的背脊瞬间弯了下去，佝偻得如同垂暮的老人。

他一把抓过雾之耳环紧紧攥在手心全然不顾锋利的边角深深刺入肉里，不断有鲜血从指缝里淌出，在桌面上绽开一朵朵颜色艳丽的血花。

——仿佛他的眼泪。

“我是彭格列、我是彭格列……”他喃喃着，似乎这样就能够获得勇气支撑下去，但这在以前极其有效的一招，这一次失效了，不管他再怎么重复，都无法驱散那笼罩在心头的绝望和迷惘。

再也不会见到了。

那个人。

他再也不能接受另一个人的触碰。不过，那又如何呢？

这世界上谁没有谁不能活下去？他又……凭什么不可以？

世界才不会因为缺了一个人就停止运转，他也一样。

可是，思想被撕扯成两半，不断争夺着思维的控制权。

“我不想失去他。”

——是他不要你了！他在躲着你！你看不见吗？

“我知道，我看见了，却装作什么也没有看到。”

——就是你的“坚持”才让他彻底消失！

“我知道。”

——你什么都不知道，你只会视而不见！你这个只会捂着伤口不放的懦夫！

——比起六道骸，你才是放不下过去的那个！

——像你这种人，活该孤独地死在黑暗里。唯一一个能陪伴你、温暖你的人，已经不在了。

——被你亲手推开。

『……不在了？

对，已经……不在了。

我，活该死在黑暗里。

这才是我该有的结局。』

脑海里的斗争结束了，他的力气被彻底抽干，膝盖一软，就颓然倒在了柔软的皮椅中。

他的头控制不住地垂下，明明就在灯火辉煌的华室之内，眼前却是一片漆黑。光明已经离他而去，黑暗和寂静笼罩在他身周。

离开了六道骸，远离了他带来的微弱的光和热，他所拥有的也就只剩下了这无边的暗与荒芜的静。

没有光亮，没有声音，也没有希望。

这是只属于他一个人的结局。

他在永恒的夜里，安静地迎来他的结局。

——死寂。


	16. 永夜→曙光

温暖的阳光透过窗玻璃洒落在教室内的木质地板上，留下一层朦胧的光晕，愉悦又轻松的因子在室内翻滚沸腾。

课间时分，沢田纲吉趴在课桌上，把头埋在臂弯间，耳边尽是嘈杂的声响，就像一群讨厌的苍蝇一样不间断地绕着他嗡嗡鸣叫，即便想要对周遭一切充耳不闻，一连串笑语还是不听使唤地一再充斥在他耳际。

“喂，安迪你最近很受欢迎啊，学校里的辣妹们见到你就自动贴上来，艳福不浅哎。”

“嗨，别提了，她们是为什么才来的你们还不清楚吗？”

“安迪你这是得了便宜还卖乖，谁不知道朱蒂的技术是出了名的好，在午休的时候没少享受吧？”

“说起来苏菲亚也不错呢，你们试过没有？”

“她的裤带是出了名的松，只要你给她买点东西，带出去不是很容易的事么？”

一阵不屑的哄笑响起。

“都别说我，你看乔伊可一直都没说话呢，他可是征服了冰山美人玛伊娜的高手，能让玛伊娜都拜倒在他西装裤下，他才是深藏不露啊。”

又是一阵笑声，男人们窝在一起话题有一半以上都在围绕女人打转，这群闲着无聊的黑手党家族的少爷们也不例外。他们一边兴致勃勃的谈论各自的女友们（请注意是复数），一边炫耀自己的生活有多么多姿多彩（糜烂）。

微微侧过头，沢田纲吉从臂弯间露出半张脸，眼睛透过敞开的玻璃窗望向外边晴朗的天空，深深呼出一口气。

这种话题，他向来不愿意参与进去，倒不是他有多清高，也不是他至今还没有交女友，仅仅只是他单纯的，不想提起罢了。

作为意大利最大黑手党家族彭格列的唯一继承人，他的身份远比在场所有的阔少们都要尊贵，但为了不引起骚动和麻烦，他入学时候就用一个中等家族的第N位继承人的身份来做掩饰。而之后的学习生活中，因为他实在过于不合群，使得一些人看他不顺眼。不过没等他们引起什么大骚动，就都莫名其妙地进了医院休养。能进入马菲亚学院学习的都是里世界上层人士的后代，没有谁是傻瓜，同样的事情发生了几次，便再也没了下文。都已经到了这种地步，谁还能不清楚他的背景有多么深不可测，再继续挑衅搞不好连自己都要搭进去。都是来学院镀层金顺便结交盟友，谁也不想为了一点小小的看不顺眼而树立一个难以匹敌的对头，从此再也无法享受生活。在周围人达成了这样的共识之下，他的生活很快恢复了平静。

等到沢田纲吉的思路从回忆转回了现实，少爷们的话题已经从女友的攀比上面转到各自的性经验，无非是夸耀自己技术有多么高超，让女友们多么迷恋，说什么都不愿意分手，只好全都收了云云。说到兴起时，手舞足蹈不说，音量也提高了八度。

眉头皱了起来，他不愿意再听下去，便起身走出教室，没有人对他的离开有所反应，对他身后势力的忌惮使得名为远离的孤立成为实质上的现实。

脸上的漠然只维持到踏出了教室的那一刻，沢田纲吉深深地吸了口气，努力想要忽略那根一直插在心脏中的毒刺所带来的疼痛。可毫无效果。

这样的痛苦从14岁那年的夏天开始就一直如影随形，现在也不过是刻意地遗忘才让他获得一时半刻的虚假安宁。

同学无心的话语落在他耳中，将他有意封锁起来的感觉逐一打破枷锁，过去的一幕幕再次在脑海里轮转，伴随着刺骨的寒冷和剧烈的疼痛，在脑子里喋喋不休地数落讥笑--

「你这个只能被人上的贱货。」

呵，贱货。

他哑口无言，因为事实如此，他无从辩驳。

性经验什么的，他当然有，还异常丰富。只不过，堂堂彭格列家族的下一任，是个像女人一样只能躺在下面被男人操得浪叫连连的货色，是任谁都想不到的事吧。

一直以来，他的眼里都冻结着风雪，以拒人千里之外的冰寒姿态杜绝麻烦和骚扰，试图埋葬那些他极力想要掩盖的耻辱往事。

时至今日，他才发现他所希冀能够保护自己的护甲是那样脆弱，旁人无心的话语就能轻易击碎。以为已经成为灰烬的东西，嘭一声死灰复燃迅速蔓延，一种愤恨和无奈的情绪鼓鼓囊囊地堵在心头，在内心深处膨胀，却又只能无力地承受。他什么也做不了，只能极力克制着，等待激荡的心情慢慢冷却，让那些黑暗的感情再度沉淀下去，直至在心脏裹上更坚硬的一重硬壳。

“纲吉。”音质艳丽的声音传来，抬眼望去，一个高瘦的身影沐浴在阳光下，就像在发光。

沢田纲吉眼神骤变，眼里的冰层轰然碎裂，沉入心海，化作暗流，涌动不止。踟蹰了一下，他控制不住自己的双脚，冲过去死死揪住那人的衣襟，心里澎湃的恨意几乎决堤，可真正从嘴里流出的只有无力的呜咽。

他恨透了这样的自己。

 

※※※

身体猛地一震，沢田纲吉从浅眠中惊醒，一时头痛欲裂。睁开沉重的眼睑望向窗外，车辆仍旧在行驶中，一次轻微颠簸就让他醒过来，他不适地撑住额头，觉察到自己最近的状态已经有些脱出自我控制。

至于原因，他非常清楚。一旦回想起，就觉得自己正在缓慢沉入深不见底的漩涡，浓稠的黑暗漫溢出来腐蚀着他的身体，终会将他的一切蚕食干净。

明明外界晴空一片，他却只觉身在冰冷荒原，目所及处，一片黑暗荒芜，单调而绝望的世界。

沢田纲吉，你还能更下贱一点吗？为何还要一再想起，只有遗忘才是最好的解决办法。

烦躁地扒了扒头发，弄乱了精心梳理的发型，沢田纲吉突然开口问坐在副驾驶的机要秘书汉弗莱，“现在是什么时间？”

“距离会议召开还有一个小时，我们将在40分钟之后准时抵达环球饭店，Boss您还能再休息一会。”汉弗莱有些担忧的说，透过后视镜可以很清楚的看到靠在窗边的年轻教父脸色很不好，眉目间带着倦意，眼底充满血丝，整洁的着装也无法掩饰他的憔悴。

挥了挥手，沢田纲吉婉拒了秘书的好意：“没事，我已经休息好了，你把会议资料拿给我看一下。”

暗暗叹了口气，汉弗莱递过去一个文件夹，里面都是这次会议的重要资料，关系着天文数字的财富，沢田纲吉翻了翻，很快合上文件夹，有些索然无味。这次计划本就是他全程主持，内容他早已烂熟于心，提出看文件的要求不过是借机打断自家机要秘书絮絮叨叨的劝柬而已。

不是不知道对方的好意和关切，但是，他不需要。

“嘭！”

前方发出一声巨响，地面一阵剧烈震荡，车内几人几乎都是不及反应，强大的冲击波已经夹带着难以计数的各种爆炸物迎面袭来，车窗玻璃瞬间破裂。

司机当即发出一声惨叫，脸朝下伏在方向盘上没了动静，只有身体还在微微抽搐。副驾驶座位上的机要秘书汉弗莱只来得及举起公文包挡住脸，但马上双臂以及暴露在车窗以上部位都被破碎的玻璃击中，顿时血流如注，痛得他龇牙咧嘴，可他的注意力更多的集中在坐在后座上的上司身上。

“Boss，您、没事吧？”

回答他的是一阵阵让人心酸的咳嗽。危急时刻，年轻的教父第一时间躺到车座上，躲过了爆炸物的袭击，然而爆炸产生的震动也让他半边身体都麻木了，耳朵也听不见声音，一直嗡嗡作响。

“Boss……”

沢田纲吉几乎缓不过劲来，强撑起身体坐好，他立刻注意到由于事情发生太快，司机的倒下造成汽车无人驾驶，仍旧保持原有速度前进，而汉弗莱完全没有留意到这点。

他没时间去关注随行人员的车驾情况，立即命令道：“汉弗莱，你来开车……啧！”显然事情已经来不及了，受伤使得秘书先生动作迟缓，轿车失控地朝着浓烟滚滚火光冲天的前方疾驰而去，眼看就要驶入未知的死亡漩涡！

沢田纲吉拿出察觉不对就捏在手心中的死气丸罐子，倒出一粒吞服，清澈的火光顿时燃起。顺手揣好死气丸，这可是他现在必不可少的道具。一手去拉车门，然而先不说行进途中车门早已锁上，刚才那一波爆炸的气浪也已经让车门变形，根本无法用正常方式打开。

嘭嘭嘭，爆炸声自侧后方接二连三响起，应该是己方随行人员的车辆撞到什么引起了剧烈的爆炸，但紧接着不绝于耳的连声枪响终于让他脸色骤变。

透过破碎的车窗朝外匆匆瞥过一眼，随行的轿车横七竖八，有的撞倒了路边的行道树，有的撞倒了路灯，还有互相追尾的，几乎所有轿车的车身都腾起红色火焰，浓烟滚滚。车上人员跌跌撞撞跑下来，就被埋伏在一边的大群黑衣人攻击，猝不及防之下，己方人员立时被射杀好几个，好在他们均是训练有素，没有慌张地四散奔逃，互相掩护着迅速找到掩体，构成一道临时防线，拔枪回击。

外边打得激烈，车内沢田纲吉冒火的手在车顶一按，接着一层冰晶爬满烧得通红的顶部，随即轻轻一推，一个巨大的窟窿就打开了，一把揪起副驾驶座上愣神的汉弗莱，脚下一蹬，飞速蹿出轿车。

到处都是烟尘，现场能见度很低，但沢田纲吉实在太显眼，他整个人就像是黑暗中的明灯，霎时吸引来绝大部分攻击。

“彭格列！”

“是彭格列十世。”

敌方一阵骚乱，很快调转枪头，子弹呼啸着交错而至，意图一锤定音，将彭格列家族的首领打成漏勺。如果是沢田纲吉自己一个人，在超死气模式下，躲开这些子弹易如反掌，但问题是他现在手里还抓着机要秘书！

沢田纲吉并不慌乱，Ⅰ世的披风一摆，裹住两人，顶着枪林弹雨极速冲到家族成员组成的临时防线内。现场十分惨烈，己方处于劣势，一些在一开始不及反应的人永远地躺在路边，活着的成员大多身上带伤，有些人浑身是血，还有几个身上被烧得焦黑，不过他们斗志还在，正依托着路边的花圃和其他一些掩体进行反击。

教父的安全归来立刻让他们士气大振，轻言鼓励了一番，又交代他们不必恋战，现在敌情不明，一切以保命为优先。说完不等汉弗莱的劝阻，沢田纲吉迈开步子，再次闯入腥风血雨之中。

他并不是将属下的命看得比自己更重，只是这次明显是事先计划好的伏击，敌人的首要目标必定是自己，没见他刚才一进入己方的防线，那边的压力顿时倍增吗？

并且，就算是现在，他也是有自信解决这些家伙，找到一些线索，看看是哪些不知死活的人作祟。

身形电转间，一声声惨叫连续不断的响起，每一声惨嚎都代表着一条生命的逝去，能够安稳坐在黑手党第一家族彭格列首领的王座上十多年，可不会是双手干净的偶像。很快，随着领头的干部一个接一个的殒命，剩下的人再没有任何勇气对抗这个裹在一袭黑披风里，来去如风宛如死神般收割生命的褐发青年，纷纷丢下同伴，疯狂逃跑。

没有马上衔尾追击，沢田纲吉感觉情况有些不对劲。

对方既然是有计划的伏击，为什么派出的作战人员都是普通战斗人员，而不是有着特殊能力的高手，甚至连A级特战人员都只有几个？单纯的火力覆盖，如果不是出其不意，根本不可能伤到他。那么问题就来了，对方的目的是什么？付出这样多的人命造成的埋伏虎头蛇尾，难道只是为了闹个恶作剧，这种话逗逼都不信！何况，虽然这里是郊区，距离城区有着相当一段距离，然而闹出的动静如此惊人，很快就会有人报警，现场可怕的破坏度以及留下的众多尸体，可想而知这样的恶性事件会造成怎样的大骚动，要知道引起表世界官方的瞩目对于他们这些隐藏于黑暗中的人来说都是相当大的困扰……

在沢田纲吉思考的时候，一层淡淡的雾气缓缓弥漫在这个硝烟未散的战场上，等他有所警觉时，已经来不及了！

突然一声巨响，地面再次震动，瞬间整个人就被气浪掀翻出去，他顺势一滚，躲开了骤然而起的寒意。接二连三的枪响，并不密集，带给沢田纲吉的感觉却是之前枪林弹雨中都没有的危机感。

是高手！

寒意自尾椎窜起，让人一阵阵心悸，他已经很久没有感受过这样直接而赤裸的杀机，但目前情况已不容他多想。扫视一圈，大致判断出阻击手所在方向，双手猛地喷射出大量火焰，宛如一只利箭般急冲过去。然而，他速度快对手也不慢，在他接近时立即远远逃开，保持了安全距离，迅速转换方位，并再次开火射击。以沢田纲吉的速度，加上仿佛作弊器一样的超直感帮忙，也无法在躲避不断射来的子弹的同时接近那个滑溜的阻击手。作为一个近战为主的人，遇到这种无法接近的远程对手，简直就是无奈了。不过，利弊都是相对的，正因相隔遥远，敌方攻势的规避也相对容易一些，并且他的速度太快，阻击手也无法锁定和预判他的位置。

现在的情况就是互相都无法给对手造成实质上的伤害，但沢田纲吉判断出敌方的意图就是消耗他的力量，他的超气死模式不可能一直维持下去，到最后吃亏的还是自己，于是不打算再纠缠下去，正待离开此处和家族成员会合，眼前忽然一花，瞬间什么都看不见了。沢田纲吉暗叫不好，将近期以来的许多事情迅速在脑子里过了一遍，突然有所明悟，知道今天自己大概是讨不了好。不管是先前的爆炸还是目前牵制他的阻击手，都是吸引他注意力的花招，真正的目的应该是将他引入这个精心构造的陷阱。

这一年来，他确实是过于懈怠，对内没有好好安抚家族内部矛盾，对外界的众多盟友也有相当时间没有联络拉拢，大约是累积了很多不满吧！加上原本就对他行事作风看不顺眼的一些势力，以及不满意蛋糕分配的组织，在有心人挑唆之下，直到现在才面临这种危局，他是该感激一下彭格列家族百多年老牌黑手党家族的威慑力吗？

好在这样的时间极短，恢复视力的时候，沢田纲吉暗暗舒了口气，庆幸那几秒没有遭到攻击，否则他现在估计已经成为一具尸体了。他却不知道，对他来说更为残忍的事情马上就要降临。

这是一个纯白的空间，周围笼罩着一片浓厚如墙的白雾，视线被弥漫的雾气遮蔽，看不到半米外的景色。环境不正常的骤变，马上引起沢田纲吉的警觉，猜测自己是陷入了术士的幻境，不由有点烦躁。超直感是幻术克星不假，可现在的他……

不过，现在最重要的还是要设法从这里逃脱出去。仔细观察了一会周围的环境，四周只有一种颜色，没有丝毫声音，沉寂的让人心慌，这种环境里一旦被困时间一长，更容易让人精神崩溃。沢田纲吉失望的发现这是一个相当完美的幻境，敏锐的直觉也找不到丝毫漏洞，更无法判别出口方向。苦苦思索中的他没有注意到一丝丝黑气渐渐聚拢到脚边，化作一个黑洞，瞬间吞没了他的身体。

不由自主地坠入黑暗的深渊，视线受阻呼吸困难，更可怕的是，无形的力量撕裂了他心灵完好的表层，展露里面血肉模糊的内在，那些难堪的记忆仿佛被人操控一样，忽然走马灯一样在沢田纲吉眼前浮现。

他心中有着难以愈合的伤口，直到现在也只是表面上看着好了，其实内里早已溃烂化脓。说起来是十几年前的事情，造成的阴影至今仍旧笼罩身心，更为可悲的是，习惯之后无法割舍，然而最终的结局却是他再次被遗弃，在以后的人生里只能独自面对充满黑暗的荆棘丛林。可残酷的现实并不会如此轻易地放过他，更多的打击接踵而至，命运无情的鲸吞他的每一分力量，心血似乎都被耗尽，让他有一种自己正在逐渐干枯，每一天都在更加接近末路一点的感觉。

对此，他很坦然，在心底就已经开始放弃，他的人生到底还有什么可坚持，又有什么意义呢？

再一次直面那毁掉一生的绝望时刻，却没有什么特别的感触了，心脏的部位空落落的，不痛，只剩麻木。

沢田纲吉的表现让暗地里操控幻境的幻术师感到疑惑，他事先在陷阱里设置了很多幻术节点，可以最大程度放大一个人内心的负面情绪，唤醒他最为恐惧的噩梦。

事情的发展没有超出原计划，虽然暗示耗费的精神力比预计的要多得多，并且彭格列的表现有些出乎他的意料，但他对此仍旧抱有很大信心。

教父的意志固然坚韧，然而每个人的内心都会有漏洞可以利用，他并不能看到受术者精神世界的内容，幻术师只能根据多年的经验猜测，也许是自己的暗示不够的原因。这次受到雇佣破除彭格列的心防，使他精神崩溃的S级悬赏想必很快就能拿到那天文数字的赏格了吧。幻术师露出残忍的微笑，再次加重了沢田纲吉身上的暗示。同时，他也在疑惑，堂堂彭格列家族的首领，身上居然没有术士布下的精神防御？真是奇怪！

一波又一波越来越深重的庞大精神压力宛如一股股海浪不断冲击沢田纲吉脆弱的神经，他脸色越来越苍白，原本挺直的背脊渐渐弯曲，似乎再多一点力量就会让他完全垮塌下去。

 

※※※

这是一座安静祥和的小镇，风景秀丽，且少有游人打搅，居民们过着质朴悠闲的生活。

四周青山映着碧水，花木围绕湖滨，湖光山色交相辉映，一片让人心醉的美景。六道骸坐在湖边，手中握着一柄钓竿在垂钓，慢慢消磨自己的时光。

离开了沢田纲吉之后，他就来到这座小镇定居，身份房屋等一系列问题早在他作出决定之后就开始解决，利用手中的权势--彭格列家族核心成员的自由度高的吓人。即便是他这个一直被家族其他高层所猜忌的人，同样能够在不惊动任何人的情况下达到目的，事后也不会有任何线索留下。

小镇居民都很和善，也没有什么过于八卦、干涉别人生活的想法，所以六道骸很容易就融入了平静的生活，和其他镇民一样每天过着悠闲的日子。

刚开始时，六道骸还会时不时想起沢田纲吉，过去的十多年里他的生活重心就是那个恨他入骨的人，他们之间的关系对于知道内情的人来说大概就是莫名其妙加纠缠不清，对当事者的他俩来说应该是被命运之弦捆缚的两个可怜虫。只不过他是心甘情愿，而沢田纲吉却是拼命忍耐。

没人会在付出后不渴望回报，但沢田纲吉简直顽固之极，十多年的努力最后他又得到了什么？随着纲吉年龄越长，他就越觉得他们之间距离越来越遥远，分歧越来越多，人体实验的事不过是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，心灰意冷之下，六道骸选择了放手。

他不想再如同以前一样，离得太近反而痛苦，现在只要不想就不会痛。当他不再去想沢田纲吉后，生活获得了平静，内心恢复了安宁。可他知道，这一切都是建立在他单方面以术士的能力封闭了沢田纲吉对他的契约感应，只要灵魂契约存在一天，他依旧能够感受到对方的基本状态。多少次他都想不再掩饰精神链接告诉纲吉他在哪里，他一方面希望纲吉能找到他，另一方面又时时刻刻想要躲着他，他不允许自己再重新陷入那种可悲的、求而不得的悲惨境地中。

六道骸有时会想，如果我不再掩饰，沢田纲吉会不会扔下一切来找我，他有没有在乎我一点，哪怕一点也好……但是他又觉得，就算是那一点些微的想念，估计也就是对待一个常年按摩棒的习惯吧，这么想的自己也是分外的可悲。

于是，六道骸冷待着这个能力，不主动去触及，他早就知道他们不会有个好结局，只要知道对方还活着，不见面对他们来说都好。

然而，他同样小看了这份感情的顽固，他依旧很渴望纲吉，十几年的亲昵相处，本来就很喜欢的人这份感情沉重到变成无法改变的习惯。他下意识地还会去关注沢田纲吉，主动搜集对方的情报，身心分离的矛盾状态连他自己都觉得匪夷所思。

拿起放在一边鱼篓上的凉帽，六道骸手忽然一顿，脸色变得十分难看，就在刚才那一瞬，他感到一种深切的失落感，一直攥在手中的绳子正在寸寸断裂！

“纲吉！”失声叫出那个名字，担心让他再也无法保持镇定，六道骸扔下渔具，拔腿就往车库跑去，火速动身寻找理论上应该在附近城市开会的沢田纲吉。

一路上满脑子胡思乱想，像是想了许多但是什么内容也没留下，只觉五内俱焚。

按照精神链接的感应，六道骸很快便在半途发现了被困于幻境中自己的目标。他满心焦躁的解决了隐藏在一边，暗中操控幻境的幻术师，那家伙的警惕心不高，注意力似乎都用在维持某种技能，加上实力上的差距，几乎没有耗费多少力气和时间，可他已经觉得心急火燎。

——那家伙，他没事吧？

※※※

尽管做出种种预测，真正看到沢田纲吉时，对方的状态依旧让他不敢相信自己的眼睛。

年轻的教父蜷缩着身体，发出了一阵极度压抑的悲鸣。他沉重地喘息着，眼睛睁得极大，脸上密布着厚厚的汗珠，原本整洁的衣衫皱皱巴巴满是尘土污渍，狼狈得像个流浪汉。

“纲吉！”六道骸冲过去扶起沢田纲吉，精神世界不断被挤压撕扯的痛苦折磨得后者表情扭曲，对于他的呼喊毫无反应。

仿佛置身炼狱一般的痛苦，已经超出了沢田纲吉的忍受范围，全身所有的神经似乎都在发出惨嚎，除了知道是痛感之外，无法形容那是一种怎么样的感觉了。他犹如被抛上岸的鱼儿一般，将嘴巴张开到了极限，却已经痛得发不出声音，只有急速喘息的气音在咽喉里翻滚，并且再次因为浑身的疼痛而下意识地蜷成一团……

尽管心里慌乱不堪，六道骸仍旧集中精神开始检查沢田纲吉的伤势。

“呼……荷荷……”

六道骸眉头紧紧皱起，一眼看去沢田纲吉身上没有什么严重的外伤，但他情形如此糟糕，应当是受到精神方面的重创。

以前六道骸从不担心这方面，不仅是他会给沢田纲吉覆盖精神护壁，对方自己本身的心灵壁障也很坚固，加上超直感对幻术的天然克制，几乎没有幻术师可以伤到他。现在的情况让他有些费解，彭格列的其他术士都没为首领加持保护？还有沢田纲吉他是怎么了，刚才收拾的幻术师实力有限的很，怎么可能让他受到如此严重的精神伤害？

但六道骸同时意识到，那个幻术师的绝大部分精力都用在了沢田纲吉身上，当一个幻术师着力破坏一个人的精神世界时，其破坏力是难以想象的恐怖！

精神触角悄然无息探入沢田纲吉的精神世界，没有遇到任何阻碍，应有的抵抗全然无踪，整个世界濒临末日、几近完全破碎。眼前的一切比预计的更加严重，六道骸几乎难以置信。幸好他刚才出于不想他人打搅到他和沢田纲吉的会面，在干掉那个幻术师的同时接管了他的幻境，只用了一点力量就维持了本在原主死亡瞬间就会消散的幻象世界，现在正好可以用来防备在他治疗时误闯过来的人。至于彭格列的人会不会因为找不到首领而乱成一团，他才懒得管。

情势危急容不得胡思乱想，他右手上一对地狱指环倏然亮起靛蓝火光，覆盖在沢田纲吉额头，形成淡淡的青雾笼罩住两人。静谧的环境下只听得一阵阵悉悉索索的声响，那是伤员的身体仍旧在痛苦中颤抖和抽搐，摩擦在地面上造成的响动。

一滴滴汗水汇聚成一条潺潺的溪流沿着脸颊落下，六道骸眼睛一眨不眨，汗水滑入眼中造成的阵阵刺痛也没有让他眨一次眼，精神高度凝聚。沢田纲吉的伤势比他探查所得更为严重，原本拟定的治疗方案显然不能奏效，可伤情十分危急，若不想个办法，伤员很快就会进入脑死状态，到时候任谁也回天无术了。

“只能这样了……但愿……”不要出现什么后遗症。现在也只能动用地狱指环的特殊功能，利用契约等价交换。形状诡异的指环上的火光更盛，照耀得一蹲一躺两人脸上明明灭灭。

堪称绝望的痛苦笼罩着身体，那是并不比建立灵魂契约时轻微的痛楚，再一次品尝到，沢田纲吉的表现没有比上一次更好，相反现在的他更多了许多消极情绪，一幕幕耻辱的，疼痛的，遗憾的过往不断重复，打击似乎永无至尽，最后他终于承受不住，精神近乎崩溃。

——啊啊，活着还有什么希望？

——谁也保护不了，肮脏下贱的我，还有什么存在意义？

——放弃吧，放弃吧，充满痛苦和没完没了折磨的人生！

——或者放开手，我就解脱了……

就在他即将陷入永恒的沉眠时，一点微光在胸口亮起，消除了痛苦，带着点点热意，像是有谁在呼唤着他，思念着他，让他想起这个冷漠无情的世界上，还有至亲至爱的家人总是能够接纳连他都觉得恶心的自己，还有……

“纲吉，挺住！”

那是谁的声音，为什么让他如此牵挂，如此不舍？他挣扎起来，稍微一用力，残留在身体上没有散去的痛苦余潮被牵动，最初的那份疼痛只是让他发出了很轻微的呻吟，但因为这疼痛而引起连锁反应，身体其余部分马上传来了爆炸般的痛感，一瞬间，剧痛再次席卷周身！

“纲吉，坚持住，不要放弃……”

朦朦胧胧间，有一道熟悉的声音传来，他懵懵懂懂，下意识照做，只觉得眼前黑雾笼罩的世界被撩开一角，露出外界绚烂多彩的景色，和遮蔽头顶的模糊影子。

“谁……？”

虽然在火山喷发一般的剧痛慢慢褪色后浑身无力，并且残留下了不少隐约的刺痛，让他无法真正地恢复，但长久以来保持的警惕让沢田纲吉拼命撑起身体，多年无休止的争斗给予他的烙印，早已深深印刻于身心。在瞬息间便摆好了战斗的姿势。

精神上长时间的折磨让沢田纲吉对现实的感觉变得淡薄，思维中出现大片空白，似乎他一生的记忆已经从他心里抽离，混乱的灵魂中只剩下胸口微弱的火焰。

“……纲吉。”

——那是……

逐渐清晰的身影让他感到不可思议，靛蓝色的长发，红蓝宝石般清透的眼眸……

他想，他肯定是在做梦。

亦或是，临死前的幻觉？

如果只个梦的话，那么他……

随着一个充满怀念的温柔笑容，暖意融入原本闪烁锋芒的蜜褐色瞳孔，涤荡了戒备，浮现出如同星光一样璀璨的光辉。

“原来……能在死前见到你，好意外……真是美好的幻觉……其实，我很想你啊……”

伸出的手被人紧紧攥住，力道之大沢田纲吉甚至可以听见骨头发出吱嘎吱嘎的响声，他忽然慌了，极力想要抽出自己的手。不过刚刚经历了一次精神上的痛苦折磨，那些痛楚远远超过了肉体的疼痛，他麻木的身体几乎无法将这些刺痛反馈回大脑，以至于他仍然以为自己身处梦境。

抬起另一只手抚摸六道骸的脸，他敛了笑容，微微皱起眉：“为什么做梦你也这样……？哦，我明白了，你又要放弃我了……”声音沉了下去，有着不知所措的凄凉，“没错呢，这样的我……不过，能梦见你很好啊。”

“クフフフ……”六道骸的表现很让沢田纲吉吃惊，前者捏起他的下巴，露出一个怎么看怎么不怀好意的笑容，“做梦？你是这样想的吗？”

他茫然的眨了眨眼睛，感觉嘴唇似乎因为干燥而稍微有些开裂，下意识伸出舌头舔了舔，这个动作如同一个信号，冰凉的双唇压了下来。

“唔！你、”沢田纲吉刚想说话，六道骸的舌头就挤了进来，熟悉的味道迅速侵占他的领域，只觉得呼吸里都是那让人晕眩的醉人气息，脑子一下就糊里糊涂。

“你会梦见我吻你吗？”良久，六道骸才放开已经湿润腻滑的唇瓣，额头轻抵他的额头，低低问道，“在你的梦里我会做些什么呢？”

沢田纲吉的表情异常微妙，混乱而不知所措，还夹杂着难以形容的伤心，唯独失去了方才的欣喜。

“不、”他奋力挣开不知不觉被六道骸圈起的怀抱，后退几步，揉了揉额头思索，渐渐的，苦笑爬上了他的面颊。

“多谢你帮了这个大忙，六道骸先生，以后有什么困难可以打这个电话，不过我想你应该是不会有需要黑手党帮助的时候。”

真情流露就像是幻觉，随着理智的归来完全从沢田纲吉脸上消失，他又变回了彭格列家族的首领。

“クフフフ……”这样的态度对于和沢田纲吉相处十多年遭受过种种忽冷忽热态度的六道骸来说不痛不痒，何况，此时他的心情是前所未有的高涨和激荡。他固然是不想要再受伤，但那是一直不曾知晓沢田纲吉的心情，这么多年来，他从来都认为纲吉对他恨之入骨，所有的投入都是如同飞蛾扑火一般无望。然而，濒死的状态下，沢田纲吉表现出的感情，让他一直深陷矛盾、欲舍难离的心顿时坚定起来。

——再也不会放开你。

他想了那么多年，穷尽一个男人对爱人的喜欢，也就是为了这一句：我很想你！

盯着六道骸看了一会，沢田纲吉叹了口气，摇了摇头，就要离开。再美好的幻想总有要结束的时候，再多的眷恋不舍也必须斩断，因为，他已经不再适合他了。

如今的沢田纲吉已经不是那个有着超强觉悟的强者，他的信念已经动摇，他甚至无法自行点燃火焰，而必须靠着死气丸的帮助才可以燃起死气之火。

自从六道骸不声不响离开之后，沢田纲吉对于其提出的那些事情进行了彻查，才知道有些规则即便是他，顶着彭格列家族首领以及教父头衔带来的种种光环也无法改变。一旦触及个人利益，敌对的会直接开战，这是沢田纲吉一开始就了解的，他一直被蒙蔽的则是那些友方人士的阳奉阴违。可笑的是，查到最后，他发现就连自己家族内部，除了他的嫡系人马，那些实权派对于他的做法也有很多不满，但慑于首领威势，做做表面工作，其实暗地里依然如故。

追求利益是人的本性，他倒不会为此而过于失望，之后发生了的一件事，却让他彻底看清楚自己的无能为力，曾经的誓言根本就是难以做到的虚言。某次酒会中发生了恐怖袭击，他所重视的朋友为他而受伤致残，他发现自己根本无法做到守护，甚至事后抽出手来也无法为此报复回去：敌人不仅仅是外部，甚至有部分是寄生在自己身上。他知道症结，却无法找出隐藏着的对手，空有力气却用不出来。

此前的同类事件由于并非挚爱亲朋他还能勉强忍受，可现在……沢田纲吉陷入了迷惘，他甚至不知道自己为什么还要活着，没有人生目标，没有信念，没有觉悟，他外表依然是光鲜亮丽的教父阁下，内在实则已经开始坍塌崩坏。

这一次之所以受到严重的精神重创，一方面是猝不及防，另一方面何尝不是他心灵本身已经脆弱不堪，负面的消极情绪被术士扩大，一遍遍重复那些他自认为难以忍受和需要负责的事，负担重到他再也承担不起。

何况，沢田纲吉突然想到六道骸从始至终都厌憎黑手党的事实，不管他们初遇的契机还是他离开自己的原因深究起来都是为了彼此身份和理念的分歧，所以，他现在远离自己应该过得更好，跟自己这种人生败犬在一起不会有好结果。

他能为六道骸做的也只有这一点了。

“彭格列，我好歹也救了你，就这么把我打发了也太过分了。”

“……那你想要什么？”

\--我想要的，只有你。

他有些茫然地抬头看着六道骸，男人走上前，大手绕到他的颈后，托起他的后脑，牢牢地固定住，迫使他不得不扬起下巴，再次接受他的吻。

相比前次温柔的亲吻，这一次却既霸道又热烈，灼烫的温度迅速在唇齿间燃烧，唇瓣被辗压吮吸，六道骸灵巧的舌头很快强势地撬开了他的牙齿，滑溜地缠上他的舌头，忘我地缠绵舞动。

意料之外的热吻，让沢田纲吉的脑子里一片混乱，眼前仿佛无数炫光闪耀，一切都是那么的眼花缭乱，那么让他想不明白。

六道骸既然已经离开，为什么还要再次出现在自己眼前，他是特意来找自己的吗？

可是……

正思考间，沢田纲吉听到了巨大的轰鸣，无数火柱在四周窜起，燃烧声伴随令人无法忽视的炙热感充斥周围，如狂风扫落叶般席卷一切，不断有惨叫悲鸣响起。他忽然想起自己身在何处，想到那些窥伺在侧的敌人，还有可能仍在战斗中的随行人员。一瞬间他十分羞愧，居然忘记眼前形势，眼里满满的只剩下了那个男人，多么可笑又可悲。

低下头看到自己穿着的衣服已经被汗水渗透了，散发出浓烈的异味，形貌异常的狼狈，他是一个男人，一个已经三十岁的男人，不再年轻，也没有优点，能够给予六道骸什么呢？不管怎么想都是什么也给不了，况且，除了感情他还有更多的事情需要承担。

再次挣脱六道骸的怀抱，沢田纲吉借着整理衣服的时机强行按耐沸腾的心绪，他低着头慢慢的说：“你的事，以后再说，我会报答你的。现在有事先走一步，大家还在等我。”

六道骸皱起眉注视着他不自然的行为，有些好笑，更多的却有一种苦涩的味道漫了上来。

“呃！”没走上两步，眼前一片白花花，身体就像不是自己的，绵软又沉重，沢田纲吉一个踉跄，差点摔倒。

“纲吉！”一把搀扶起沢田纲吉，六道骸脸色不好，他忽然有一种不太妙的预感。“怎么了，觉得哪里不舒服？”

靠在男人身上借此撑起身体，沢田纲吉没有说话，掏出死气丸吞了下去，让他吃惊的是，竟然毫无效果。他立即又吞下两颗，这才点燃火焰，然而火焰飘忽，虽然依旧澄澈，可他却有着后继乏力的空虚感。

——信念，崩溃的速度越来越快了。

——终于到了连力量都要失去的时候了。

这一连串动作落入六道骸眼里，立刻印证了他不祥的预感，为了抢救濒死的沢田纲吉，他使用了地狱指环的特殊功能。地狱指环和世间流传的其他具有神奇力量的指环都不一样，它是古代人类为了渡过黑暗世纪而和魔鬼订立契约的媒介，除了同样可以用于激发火焰，还能和魔鬼进行等价交换，但是具体要付出什么代价，条件是随机的。

一般而言，需要付出代价的是签订契约的人，六道骸以为付出代价的人会是自己，然而他并不知道，这一次交换沢田纲吉伤势恢复的条件是：最重要的人的某样事物。

不过，虽然并不知道具体的条件，并不妨碍六道骸明白沢田纲吉身体出现了差错，他在后者熄灭火焰以保存体力的时候，忽然将他打横抱起，不顾他的抗议，向着自己停在树林外车道上的跑车走去。

直到这时，六道骸才突然发现怀里人比他记忆里的分量轻上太多，身上的骨头很明显地突了出来，抱着硌手，硌得胸口一阵阵酸涩。

这一年多来，他到底有没有好好照顾自己？彭格列那些家伙都不关心一下首领吗？还有，纲吉他到底在搞什么，为什么瘦了那么多？

“放我下来！六道骸，你要做什么？”

“带你离开。”

“我自己会走，我要去汇合随行人员，离开这么久，那边不知道情况怎么样了。”

“不放哦，彭格列那些家伙自己会在警察出现前撤退的，你现在必须跟我去医生那边检查一下。”

一路纠纠缠缠，一般状态下沢田纲吉完全不是六道骸对手，直到来到一辆停在路边的深蓝色玛莎拉蒂边，他终于双脚着地，下一秒右手被人紧紧攥住不再松开。

试了几次，无法挣脱，反而让自己被困在对方的臂弯里，沢田纲吉不由有点生气，“放手！”

“クフフフ，我也说了，你必须马上跟我去找密医威彻，对于幻术和神秘学他是专家！”言下之意，彭格列引以为傲的医学项目，在某方面来说还真是不如这些专精一门的老家伙。

密医威彻，那不是里世界中最神秘的“巫师”吗？没有人知道他的名字，仅能以其绰号称呼，身份成谜，仅有的资料只是表明他是和彭格列的雕金师塔尔波同一时代的人。

六道骸却是在一次偶然结识了这位神秘人士，了解到他不仅是一位密医同时也是一个强大的术士，对于精神领域的研究达到无人能及的高度。恰好，威彻对六道骸的轮回眼也很有兴趣，想要深入研究，两人达成协约，研究完成之后会无偿帮助后者三次。

正是因为认识了密医威彻这位术士前辈，六道骸的能力有了很大进步。毕竟近代术士传承有着很大断层，这一门需要大量人手精研的职业，并不是某个天赋出众的人单打独斗就能创造出来，一直以来只能自我摸索是他最大遗憾，而威彻却是有着古代术士的传承！

威彻并不吝于指导后辈，相反他对六道骸自己琢磨出来的那些招式颇感兴味，认为他是一个很有天分的术士，于是便在那些研究轮回眼的空闲时间里零零碎碎教授这个他很看好的年轻人不少基础知识，算是个善意投资。

这一切，沢田纲吉一无所知。他现在满心焦躁，他有一种预感，如果继续和六道骸纠缠下去他很快就会抵挡不住，兵败如山。

“我们没有关系。六道先生，你的酬金我不会抵赖，所以，请放开我！”摆出从前对待六道骸的傲慢姿态，沢田纲吉却不知道他现在这副模样落入对方眼里只会让人想要将他搂在怀里加倍怜惜。

“沢田纲吉，承认吧，你根本离不开我……”

悠悠传入耳中的话让他瞪大眼睛，侧过头避开投射过来的炽热视线，音量不由自主低了下去。“不、和你没有关系！”

“クフフフ，这么软弱的话你也想让我相信？那么我问你，为什么不看着我说呢？你根本不敢看我，对吗？你在害怕，害怕自己的目光被我夺走，是不是？”犹如疾风骤雨一样的话语不断冲击着他的心灵，让他的脑子如同被搅作一团的滚烫汤羹，所有的思绪都在冒着热气。“不，你完全不需要。因为很早以前，我就已经属于你了。”

“我、我不想和你讨论这些，那边还有人在等我，六道先生，请放开。”为自己的软弱而羞惭，苍白的脸上浮起红晕，沢田纲吉的底气在逐渐流失。

“我是你的。”

“……放开！”

——啊啊啊，为什么要让他听到这些话，为什么现在来动摇他的决心！

“听我说完。沢田纲吉，请你听清楚我现在的心情，我想让你了解。我再也不会放你走了，我不会放开你。”

——如果是一年前，他听到会马上心花怒放吧，可是现在……

他已经不想问六道骸为什么会不声不响地离开。

已经不需要了。

也许是看到沢田纲吉脸上怅然若失的表情，六道骸叹了口气：“曾经我以为，你永远都不会爱上我……”

心里最大的秘密被人当面揭穿，沢田纲吉立刻摇头否认，“不，我不……唔！”不等他说出伤人的话语，淡雅清新的香水味将他完全笼罩，晕眩了他的所有感官，只有那炽烈到几乎让人融化的吻和禁锢着腰部的巨大力道，让他和现实世界有所牵连。

不知过去多久，放肆的吻终于结束，在一片茫然中瘫软的身体被强塞进跑车里。

“好了，我们先离开这里。放心吧，你的属下们都不是笨蛋，没找到你会自己回去的。”至于为什么找不到，六道骸才不会告诉沢田纲吉，是他的幻境迷惑了这些人的官感。

随着车门关上，玛莎拉蒂载着两人扬长而去。

 

※※※

 

车子开出去好一段路，六道骸发现沢田纲吉一直沉默不语，刚开始还以为他是身体不适，悄悄观察好一会，发现他的眼神空空洞洞，不知在想些什么。

“哪里不舒服吗？”心里隐隐作痛，六道骸不想看到他露出这种落寞孤寂的表情。

沢田纲吉的答复异常敷衍：“有点累了。” 

这家伙的脑袋里不会还是在转着离开自己的念头吧？

六道骸并没有向着市区行进，他的目的地是在两座城市之间的一座山中，密医威彻最近的落脚点，相当偏僻，一路上几乎没有行人。他猛地一个刹车，将车开到路边停了下来。 

似从沉思中惊醒，沢田纲吉好一会才回过神来问：“啊，怎么了？”

他消瘦的侧脸落入眼帘，眼窝深陷，皮肤也没有了曾经的光滑红润，双颊微微内凹，显得憔悴而消沉。

——这不是我认识的那个男人。

——站在金字塔顶端的他，应该永远都是风华正茂、光彩照人才对。

六道骸深深地皱起了眉，心如针扎般抽痛，却没有办法使自己的目光从他身上移开分毫。视线忽然滑到他扯开的领口下深深凹陷下去的精致锁骨，这幅形销骨立的瘦弱模样竟然别具诱惑。

——他对自己的吸引力从未减弱。

像是受了蛊惑一样轻抚他的面颊，换来疲惫而困惑的一瞥，六道骸没有说什么，只是无言地倾身，舌尖勾住他的唇瓣，轻轻啄了一口。没想到在撤离的一瞬间，沢田纲吉反而追上来不舍的挽留，像温热的火苗柔软地磨蹭他的嘴唇。

六道骸腿部的肌肉下意识地绷紧，便有些不受控制的加深了亲吻，手托起他的后脑，将他的舌头整个儿含在嘴里吸吮，反复啃咬舔舐。沢田纲吉的迟疑只有一瞬间，唇舌随即热情地缠上对方，互相交缠嬉戏起来。

彼此呼吸相合，鼻腔内充满了对方的味道，一阵阵燥热蔓延在狭小的车厢内，六道骸放开沢田纲吉有些红肿的嘴唇，轻轻把脸凑到他耳边，勾起他的耳垂缓缓地舔弄，却并不说话。

有些怔怔地看着近在咫尺的男人，沢田纲吉仿佛下定了决心，伸出双臂勾住他的脖颈，微微扬起脸，嘴唇靠近了对方的耳廓，一边慢慢的啃噬轻咬，一边用黏腻的声音反复叫着他的名字：“骸、骸……”

效果立竿见影，甚至像是惊到了六道骸，他愣了愣忽然笑了起来，手一动座椅后背已经放了下去，然后跨到沢田纲吉的座位那边，将他压到身下。“咱们还没在车里做过呢，虽然挤了点，不过，好像也不错？”

“会不会被人看到……？”虽然已经有所决定，但沢田纲吉可没有被人围观做爱的兴趣，真要有所行动时却又迟疑起来。

“别担心，”反手按下黑色的防护帷幕按钮，外界的一切都被阻隔，车厢内光线立刻暗了下来，只有车内灯暧昧不明的亮着。

“会不会觉得我太急了点？”轻轻抚过沢田纲吉微微凹下去的瘦削脸颊，六道骸眼里有着痛惜。

——是我在引诱你啊。

摇摇头，沢田纲吉的双手扶住六道骸的手，轻轻含住他修长的手指，舌尖时而缠绕上去反复舔弄，时而轻抿指腹挑逗地打旋，在指间留下湿润的水痕，盈然润泽的眼睛一瞬不瞬的盯着他，盛满了诱惑。同时仰起上身，在他的身上缓缓摩擦，求欢的意味表露无遗。 

被沢田纲吉的神情彻底蛊惑，全身着了火一般滚烫，六道骸喉结微动，酥酥麻麻的感觉从接触的地方飞速往上冲入心脏，随着血液循环将甘美的感觉带到身体每一处，忽然上涌的情潮湮没了他最后一丝理智。

“纲吉，我想你好久了……”手放到了沢田纲吉的双腿间，摩挲了两下，将拉链慢慢拉开，手探了进去，隔着内裤时轻时重地揉弄。

“唔、哈！”难耐地扭动着，眼睛里迅速漫起一层水雾，融成黏稠的蜜糖一样柔软的色泽，嘴唇微微张开发出一阵阵呻吟。

六道骸声音忽然放低，带著明显的引诱，“纲吉也想了好久，对吗？”

脸上浮起红云，沢田纲吉低低嗯了一声，伸出手去扯六道骸的皮带。

“纲吉只要享受就好。”手被按住，六道骸吻了吻他的额头，嘴唇沿着脸部曲线滑到他半张着的嘴巴上，狠狠封堵唇舌纠缠，手中加快了动作，虽然隔着一层布，然而男人熟悉他身体的每一处敏感点，来回的抚摸刺激下他的欲望迅速膨胀起来。

“舒服吗？还有更加快乐的享受哦。”

“嗯……哈啊……”

断断续续的呻吟回荡在狭小的车厢内，沢田纲吉的脑子很快昏沉起来，不知不觉间，身上的衣物都被剥了下来。两条修长的大腿分开压在身侧，六道骸挤在中间，慢慢的从上到下开始舔吻。从胸口到腹部，连最私密的地方都被六道骸舔得湿漉漉的。

“有点怀念呢，你这里的味道……”脸颊蹭了蹭大腿内侧，嘴唇灵巧的褪下了包皮，柔软灵活的舌头刺激露出来的粉红色部分，来来回回游走逗弄，舌尖不时搔刮过铃口，在细小的孔洞上打旋。

“唔哈、啊啊……你啊……”沢田纲吉发出叹息般甜美的喘息。

“不要忍耐哦，我想要吃掉……你的全部！”令人羞耻的话语将官感的刺激提高了一个台阶，沢田纲吉腰部不停颤动，只能张大嘴巴剧烈喘息。眼前的一切都在体内升腾的灼热温度里变形，被朦胧雾气所淹没。

性器被全部吞进，在湿热高温的腔道活动，两颗睾丸被时不时搓揉着，电击一样的触感从下半身不断流窜，腰部不由自主的扭动着，双手搅住男人如丝缎般柔软的头发，不知是想要推开还是更加深入一点。“骸、骸……”

六道骸猛地一吸，沢田纲吉发出一声啜泣般的呜咽，瞬间仰起的身体又马上瘫软下去，全身哆哆嗦嗦的颤抖着，精液全都喷洒在男人嘴里。

将嘴里的精液都吞咽了下去，六道骸双手撑在车座两边，轻轻舔了舔唇，露出一抹笑容，视线一刻也不曾离开被锁在臂弯里的人。当那张有些苍白的脸逐渐让欲色染上一层红霞，半阖的眼睛里春水泛滥，在昏暗的光线下整个人焕发出诱人的情色味道，他心里的渴望烧得愈发炽烈。

解开沢田纲吉的领带后六道骸就有些不耐烦，直接扯开了衬衫，扣子蹦跳着撒落四方，低头往下轻咬他的脖颈，沿着锁骨缓缓下移，将已经坚挺起来的乳尖含在嘴里，舌尖轻刮慢慢舔尝。

还在高潮余韵中震颤的身体一阵紧绷，沢田纲吉深吸了口气把六道骸一只手举起，两根手指含进嘴里充分润湿着，男人见状笑问：“哦呀，真是热情呢，等不及了吗？”他不答，闭上眼睛更加卖力的舔了起来，并模仿抽插行为，让自己的唾液涂满他的手指。

不一会，六道骸把手指从沢田纲吉嘴里拔出，溢出的晶莹的液体顺着下颌淌下，下一刻他忽然张大眼睛，异物感的突入让他惊呼出声，“啊！痛……”身体不由自主绷紧，前端却傲然挺立，铃口滴滴答答地溢出透明的液体。

六道骸也皱起眉来，沢田纲吉的小穴太紧了，几乎是刚刚进入就被绞得死紧，手指几乎不能移动一分一毫。他当然不是第一次，这种状态只可能是：“太久没做了，我们慢慢来吧。”

“唔、不、不要紧……”

看着身下人眼角发红嘴唇紧咬，弓起身体放慢呼吸，让自己适应体内的异物以减少痛楚的倔强模样，六道骸一时不知道心里什么滋味，没入小穴的手指停了一下，才开始四下按揉紧致的内壁，缓慢扩张。同时他对沢田纲吉胸前的抚慰也没有停止，渐渐地有些干涩的部位分泌出液体润滑，手指的进出变得轻松。

穴口的胀痛感刚刚消退，沢田纲吉就轻声说：“骸，可以了，进来。”

“再等等。”几缕汗湿的头发从额前垂下来，心情被温柔填满，六道骸俯下身在沢田纲吉唇上啄了几口，继续手中动作，直到感觉包裹手指的肉穴发出叽叽咕咕的淫糜水声，那柔韧的身体难以忍耐地扭动着，他才缓缓把手退出来。六道骸解开皮带，拉下自己裤子的拉链，将自己早已硬挺的欲望抵在了臀缝间，随即，庞大的性器挤进了温暖的身体。

一寸寸慢慢楔入，六道骸只要看到沢田纲吉稍有不适的样子就会停下，转而爱抚他其他敏感部位，这样一来速度很慢，倒是承受的人先受不了了。

“啊……快点……好难受，你快一点。”

“你说的哦，クフフフ。”把他的腿往上弯折，使腰部完全悬在半空，然后六道骸压了下去。

在狭窄的车座内，以这种体位被压在下面，对身体的柔韧性是个巨大考验，沢田纲吉的眉头不知不觉蹙起，却努力仰起上半身，紧紧环住男人的肩背。胸膛紧紧相贴，两人都没有说话，享受这一刻的水乳交融。好一会，六道骸才开始动作。

身体被一下一下大力的顶戳带得不断耸动，炽热而坚硬的物体在体内快速抽动，接踵而至的快感将沢田纲吉淹没，他浑身发热，微仰起头，咽喉里溢出了破碎的呻吟，好像快要融化一般从内而外逐渐渗透出的酥麻让他无法思考，只能被动承受。

光线昏暗的车厢内，不断碰撞出“啪啪啪”的声响，细瘦的背脊弓起，一颗颗汗滴汇聚成溪流徐徐滚落。白皙的肌肤在空气中颤动着，蒸腾熏染着性爱的味道。浸润一层细密汗珠的肉体反射着灯光，映现出一片令人迷醉的粉色晕光

“啊啊……好舒服……”

喉咙中溢出一声声愉悦的呻吟，紧拥后背的双手在男人背上挠出一道道血痕，已经滚烫的身体变得更加敏感，在对方的动作里上下起伏。

“哈啊……再快一些……嗯……”

伴随一声激烈的叫喊，男人改变了力度，性器每一次都狠狠顶在G点上，时而摩擦时而翻搅，鲜明的感触让沢田纲吉一阵阵痉挛，浑身上下都在喜悦中深深沉溺。

“骸、骸啊……”晶亮的瞳孔里深深印刻着男人的身影，他忽然笑了一下，闭上眼睛，有晶亮的液体自眼角滑落。

又酸又苦的情绪在心口膨胀，他只想一辈子和他在一起，然而……

沢田纲吉尽力配合六道骸似乎无止尽的索取，但他的身体却无法如他所愿，没过多久就觉得意识一片模糊，慢慢地就失了知觉。

 

※※※

 

彭格列家族医院 ICU

身体轻轻一顿，在虚无中飘荡很久的灵魂回归了现实，鼻腔里弥漫着刺鼻的消毒水气味，还有淡淡的水果清香，以及环绕耳边的微弱的电子仪器的嗡鸣。

缓缓张开眼睛，头有些晕，眼睛酸涩无比，只觉得眼前光线十分刺眼，只好闭上眼睛缓和一下。过了好一会儿，他才恢复了视觉。

他有些茫然的观察四周，似乎一时搞不清自己身在何处。头顶是雪白的天花板，装有镶嵌在墙体内的灯具和几扇通风口，乳白色的墙壁上有三面有着观察窗。

阳光透过淡蓝色的窗帘洒落进来，在地上印出一块块金色的光斑，床铺旁边的支架上摆放了一圈医疗仪器，右边的墙角放置着一张双人会客沙发，一旁的茶几上摆放着各种水果和鲜花。

四下转悠的视线拉回自己身上，右手手肘内侧用胶带固定住一个点滴针头，一根纤细的透明管线从针头向上延伸。顺着管线一路上行，他看到一根银色支架上吊着一瓶五百毫升左右的白色液体，正从连接着的管线里按着一定的流速缓缓向下滴落。反复打量这间病房，头脑仍旧有些混沌的沢田纲吉，开始尝试着整理紊乱的思绪。

——失去意识前发生了什么事呢？

“唔……”想抬起扶额的左手瞬间落了下去，酸痛的感觉电击一般传遍全身，他试着挪一下腿，却只让自己感觉倒一阵如同触电的酸麻。他只好躺着不动，将关注点全部集中到回想失去意识前的记忆，然后，他有些不确定自己身在何处。

这时，房门外传来一阵低语。

“你居然回来了。”略带讶异的低沉男音，冰冷中带着凛然霸气。

是里包恩。

沢田纲吉的注意力立即转移到门外，仔细聆听。

另一道声音音量压得很低，像是怕惊扰到谁，不过也很熟悉，是六道骸。“我来是为了带他走，阿尔柯巴雷诺。”

“哦？”里包恩的回应耐人寻味，沢田纲吉可以想象到自己老师挑起眉，锐利的眼睛里充满让人不寒而栗意味的眼神。

“这也是他所期盼的。”

“哼，是吗？”

“这一次，他绝对会选我，至于原因，他身体的数据你看到了吧，这是密医威彻提供的医疗意见。”

“密医威彻？你竟然能请得动那个老家伙。”停了一下，似乎是翻阅完文件，里包恩才接着说。“我们还要复查一遍。”

“请便。纲吉还没醒，等他醒来你再来看他吧。”

“哼，你是以什么身份在和我说话？别忘了你现在可不是彭格列的人。”

“……”

“有些事阿纲不会告诉你，但我必须要警告你，他现在这个样子，你是主要责任人。你突然失踪后，他……”

后面的话沢田纲吉不想听下去也不想让六道骸听到，不顾全身酸痛的折磨，打算要从病床上坐起来，奈何迟钝的身体完全使不上力，一点都不听使唤。仅仅把手臂抬起了几公分，就立刻不争气地沉了下去。他只能无奈的喊了一声：“骸。”

门外的对话立即停止了，紧接着就听到房门打开的响动，以及六道骸略带惊喜的嗓音：“纲吉，你醒了？”

“嗯，”沢田纲吉挣扎着再次企图坐起身，马上被一双有力的大手扶了起来，还在他身后垫了一个枕头，侧头一看，六道骸站在病床旁边，唇角带笑。

“这里是……彭格列吗？”他艰难地咽了一下口水，嗓音嘶哑，想到昏迷前的一幕脸上不由浮起一层红晕，狠狠瞪了六道骸一眼。“我还以为……”

“以为什么，怕我绑票你么？”六道骸调笑道，他了解沢田纲吉，知道他对于彭格列家族的重视，如果他这次随便带他走，最终还是会失去他，还不如先回家族，再决定接下来的打算。

“蠢纲，你干的好事，居然瞒着我这么久！”大步流星走进病房的黑西装男人，带着一身汹汹气势打断了两人的对话，手里一叠文件狠狠摔在床上。

眼睛眨了眨，沢田纲吉没有马上回答，而是拿起散开的资料快速翻阅，他的脸色越来越阴沉，刚刚的红晕早就消失殆尽。放下文件正要说话，一杯挂着晶莹水滴的杯子贴在唇边，“先喝点水。”

他正好口渴，就着六道骸递来的水杯，一口气喝了半杯水，便摇头表示不需要了。

“关于你的身体状况、以及死气丸，你不给我个解释吗？”双手环胸靠在墙边，盯着那一对狗男男亲昵互动的老师表示眼都要瞎了，这个弟子太不争气居然还是跟那种男人搅在一起。“给你一个解释的机会，一分钟内把你那些‘小秘密’都给我交出来。”

“我并没有什么秘密。”

“五十秒。”

“……抱歉，这件事，我不想解释什么，也没有什么可解释的，里包恩。”沢田纲吉半垂着头，看着自己放在那一叠文件边上的双手，修长白皙，却不自觉颤抖着。“现在需要考虑的是怎么应对，我会尽快出院去处理，你放心吧。”

“哼，你最好这样。”

“我会处理好一切的，我保证。”

“好吧，反正首领是你，这些都是你的产业！如果你希望玩掉小命，尽管疏忽大意吧！”病床上的人早已不是那个需要时时提点的孩子，一直以来的各种决定在事后也证明他的英明，然而，纵然知道他说的都很合理，但里包恩还是忍不住生气。拔出手枪对着床头就是几枪，砰砰砰一阵枪响，床头出现一排冒着青烟的密集枪孔。“我可以先不追究你的责任，但如果再让我看见一次，我就把你俩的脑袋拧在一起射个对穿。”

“不会还有下一次的。”

压了压帽沿遮住脸上的表情，里包恩冷哼一声，没再说什么，转身出了病房。

随着房门咣当一声再次合上，病房内陷入一片沉默。许久之后才听沢田纲吉叹了口气，“骸，我失去意识之后发生了什么事吗？”

六道骸坐到床边，摸了摸他的头发，“我先带着你去找了威彻，他给你做了全面的检查，具体数据你也看到了资料。”他当然不会说在纲吉昏过去后自己心里多么惶急和后悔，更不会告诉他因为这场欢爱被密医威彻狠狠数落了一顿，骂他禽兽不爱惜情人的身体云云。他还是第一次被人骂到无法还口，自己都觉得自己确实过分。

沢田纲吉点点头，其实心里颇为讶异，他是有设想过六道骸会将他送回彭格列，却从未考虑过他本人会留下来。

捧住他的脸，让他们视线相对，六道骸问：“纲吉，你有没有什么要对我说的。”

“诶？”

“你从前不是可以自行点燃火焰吗？为什么现在反而需要吃死气丸？”这个疑问一直埋藏心间，只是对于他来说有更重要的事情需要先解决，那个时候就没提起。

“我……”张了张口，却没办法说明情况，沢田纲吉笑了一笑，回避了问题。他怎么能告诉对方，真正的原因是他的信念已经坍塌，没有足够的觉悟点燃火焰呢？

六道骸没有再追问，在他心里更多的却是认为这是自己之前使用地狱指环解救沢田纲吉所造成的恶果。魔鬼契约缓解了沢田纲吉精神层面的创伤，但却也让他体内的火焰逐渐衰弱。根据密医威彻的预测，不超过三个月彭格列教父就会从里世界顶尖高手变成一个普通人，甚至会更虚弱。威彻同样警告他，这是一个不可逆转的过程，该契约牵涉到神秘学和灵魂层面等多方面的知识，异常复杂，想要解除的结果很大可能比现在还要糟糕。

从云端跌到地上，天差地别的落差任凭谁也没有办法释怀。他在沢田纲吉没有注意的时候面上流露出一丝忧色，又在他看过来时马上收起，强者不会接受任何人的怜悯，不管沢田纲吉个性多么宽厚，他也不会习惯别人的怜惜。

六道骸只能不动声色地换个话题，“你昏睡了两天，想吃点什么？”

摸了摸肚子，感觉不到一点饥饿感，沢田纲吉摇摇头，“没什么想吃的，不用准备了。”

“不行。”他皱着眉，口气淡淡的，态度却是十足的不容反驳。站起身，他没有理会沢田纲吉的拒绝，打算去给他准备点适当的营养餐，“好好吃点东西，尽快恢复体力。既然你已经答应了阿尔克巴雷诺，就不要再这么对自己不负责了，万一你虚脱了可不要指望我把你抱回去……”

正说着，他忽然感觉到袖子被人轻微地扯了一下，侧头刚好看到沢田纲吉正往回缩的手。反手握住那只手，沉默又坚定地回望那双仿佛举棋不定游目四顾的眼睛。

“……骸，你会陪着我吧？”过了好一会，沢田纲吉像是被他的坚持所鼓舞，缓慢又艰涩地开口问。他清澄的眼睛里微光闪烁，带着期盼和一些不可名状之物。

六道骸语塞，感受心脏不经意地抽痛，他在心底发出一声深刻的叹息，又像是不敢被沢田纲吉发现似的掩饰着垂下眼睑。

“纲吉。”他半跪在病床边，把那只一直紧握在手里的瘦削手掌放在唇边，在无名指指节上落下轻柔一吻，然后抬头，异色的瞳孔里满是郑重。“请相信我说过的话，我不会再放开你的手，永远。”

“……嗯。”这样回答着，沢田纲吉露出一丝柔和的微笑。“在一切结束以前，请陪在我身边。”

尽管如此，他心中淤积的块垒也并未消融。

他默默的想：可以结束了、也该结束了。不管如何，他终于是要离开了。

不过他很快就没空纠结，在六道骸离开病房不久之后，匆匆赶来的医护人员们便开始为他进行详细的复检。

 

※※※

接下来的时间，核心成员的守护者和沢田纲吉的亲信们纷纷登门，都对于首领遇刺一事表示极大愤慨，对于铲除罪魁祸首格雷科家族争先恐后的自动请缨。尽管知道该家族不过是出现在台前的小丑而已，更多的黑幕隐藏在深不见底的浑水中，但沢田纲吉仍旧决定施以雷霆手段，震慑他人，毕竟他遭到刺杀和伏击后没有动静，只会让人觉得他软弱可欺，进而藐视彭格列家族，那么就不仅仅是外部不稳，很可能家族内同样有人要站出来了，为他接下来的计划带来不便。

当沢田纲吉看到自己的伤势报告时，就已经知道退隐一事势在必行，毕竟将要成为一个普通人的自己不再适合担任黑手党首领这一高危职业，加上他确实早已厌倦，没在医院待上两天便回到总部开始安排退位事宜。

由于事先和守护者们通好气，而家庭教师大人似乎已经对他的所作所为听之任之，没有发表任何意见，友人们也更了解他的难处，所以他的决定没人反对，接下来就是各种流程。

每一天都非常忙碌，退隐并不是一件简单的事情，沢田纲吉首先要确定下一任的人选，还要对其进行考验，除此之外，他还要给各位友人安排后路。包括他自己在内，多年黑手党生涯，谁没有几个仇家，一旦退隐没了权势很容易被人所趁。而且，家族内部某些人不好好敲打一番，没准会做出错事。若是想要下半辈子过得安稳，现在的劳累倒是值得的。

这段时间里，六道骸一直呆在沢田纲吉身边，陪着参与每天数次的会议，陪着伏案疾书不停拟定各种方案的他，但并没有参与家族事务。除了几位守护者和机要秘书，其他家族成员都被他用幻术欺瞒，无法感知到他的存在。对于他的回归，守护者们的态度各有不同，争吵怒发发泄一通之后，最终都是拍拍他的肩，表示：就算阿纲欠你一个婚礼，也别一声不吭的生闷气离家出走云云。让他好想大声疾呼，你们脑子都怎么长得！！他这时才后知后觉想起，在家族的传闻里，自己好像一直都属于比较不名誉的存在。

但他现在已经完全没心思管这些，每天的相处让六道骸发现了沢田纲吉的各种坏习惯，在此之前他从不知道他所认识的那个人抽烟抽得那么凶，不按时吃饭甚至直接忘掉这件事。或许他更青睐咖啡，时不时喝上几杯提神醒脑还抵饿，这样的后果就是总会胃痛，接着他就会大口吞着药片，也不管剂量。到了晚间会因为喝太多咖啡而失眠，他就提着酒瓶滥饮以求可以睡上一会。

很显然这样的习惯不是一天两天养成的，那么多年也没有让他发现任何端倪，只可能是他离开之后的事情了。抽烟酗酒，不按时进食，毫不在意的挥霍自己的生命，在他印象里沢田纲吉并不是这样颓废而肆意的人，是什么改变了他？他不在的日子里，沢田纲吉究竟是怎么度过每一天的？

六道骸心里发苦。他接下了照顾沢田纲吉的责任，就算是强迫也要改变他的恶习，好在对方自知理亏，在这方面异常乖顺，在每天殚精竭虑的同时努力配合着。那副小心翼翼的样子，让他感到一种窝心的痛。

繁忙的工作终于也到了结束的时候，在威彻预测沢田纲吉的火焰将会完全消失的三个月的最后一天，所有的进度都已经完成。

“结束了。”坐在彭格列首领办公室的老板椅上，沢田纲吉深深呼出一口气。

靠坐在办公桌上的六道骸温柔的看着他：“这段时间累坏了吧。”

“还好。”沢田纲吉摇摇头，起身走到房间中央，环顾这间几乎占据他人生三分之一时间的办公室一圈，“我已经不是这里的主人了，是该离开了。”

停了一会，他走近六道骸几步，忐忑不安地问：“我的事情处理完了，还……走吗？”顿了顿又马上改口，“……没关系，我可以自己走的， 我能行的。”

六道骸愣了愣，脸色阴晴不定，心里同样鼓噪着沸腾的情绪，他第一次发现，原来自我憎恨也可以这么深刻，深刻到甚至想要毁灭自己的地步。他对沢田纲吉的伤害，已经深刻到一辈子也无法消除了吧……

长长的沉默让沢田纲吉悄悄退后一步，他突然觉得很想马上逃离，不想听到对方接下来的决定。他把握本来就不大，六道骸能够陪着他这段时间已经是对他最大的支持了。看到六道骸盯着自己的眼神，他却隐藏起微弱的期盼露出一个苍白的微笑，把自己再度用硬壳包裹起来。

——这一次，再也不会……了吧，对呢，他不会难过的。

“为什么让我一再重复呢，”六道骸快步走到沢田纲吉身边，死死地抓着他的手：“我不会放开你的。”

——曾经的过错，我所犯下的罪，以余生弥补，永远陪你走在这无尽的黑夜里。

犹豫了一阵，沢田纲吉颤抖的手反握住六道骸的，“骸，希望这一次，我的选择是对的……”

——不要让我有后悔的一天。

——那一天将永不会来临。

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 希望大家喜欢原作《家庭教师》，是我太污了，呜呜呜


End file.
